Les Jeux du Sort
by Roxane1
Summary: Chapitre 18 ! 1939. Tom Jedusor apprend avec stupéfaction qu'il appartient au monde de la magie. Dès lors, il ne fait que chercher sa place dans son nouvel univers... Mais il semble qu'on ait décidé pour lui...
1. Le début du début

Bien, commençons par le commencement. J'ai débuté cette histoire il y a disons trois ans. Pour l'instant elle compte 18 chapitres et elle est loin d'être terminée. J'avais 12 ou 13 ans quand je l'ai commencée, donc je vous demanderai un peu d'indulgence pour les premiers chapitres .

Voilà, donc, il s'agit de l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, mieux connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Depuis sa naissance jusqu'à sa " transformation " pour être précise. J'avoue être surprise de ne pas voir plus de fics consacrées à ce personnage à la fois mystérieux et passionnant j'ai voulu écrire ma propre version des événement qui ont contribué à changer un enfant _presque _ordinaire en le mage noir le plus redouté de ce siècle ( et du précédent !).

Et, bien sûr, tous les personnages ayant un nom vaguement familier sont la propriété exclusive de leur propriétaire exclusive Le reste devrait être à moi, mais on ne sait jamais

CHAPITRE I

Il faisait beau ce jour là. Un soleil brûlant éclairait le village de Little Hangleton, bien que le mois de mai ait à peine commencé.

Lyra Jedusor était assise dans son jardin. Sa petite maison nichée sur une colline surplombait le village et elle avait une excellente vue de la rue principale sur laquelle, d'une minute à l'autre, son mari allait déboucher.

depuis le matin, une grosse boule s'était formée dans son ventre et son angoisse atteignit son apogée lorsqu'elle aperçut la haute silhouette de son époux remonter le pente vers leur maison. Elle devait tout lui dire. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait dû tout lui avouer, mais... Elle avait de sérieuses raisons d'appréhender la réaction de Tom, elle le savait. De toutes manières elle n'avait plus le choix, elle n'était plus seule en cause et elle devrait tôt ou tard lui dire la vérité.

Elle arbora un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il passa la porte, mais Tom ne fut pas dupe un seul instant, Lyra n'avait jamais su cacher ses sentiments et son mari lisait en elle comme en un livre...ou presque...

Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-il en lui jetant un regard perçant, quelque chose ne va pas?

Lyra pâlit et balbutia :

Euh, non , tout...tout va bien... Elle se reprit soudain. Tom je dois te parler, sérieusement.

Tom la regarda, surpris, puis hocha la tête et la suivit dans le salon.

Tom, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes vraiment?

Bien entendu , Lyra, enfin dis moi, que se passe-t-il?

Voilà, dit elle nerveusement, je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité sur moi quand nous nous sommes mariés...

Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent.

Je..je... N'ai pas vraiment fréquenté l'école du New Jersey. En fait je n'ai fréquenté aucune école que tu puisses connaître.

Elle se tordit nerveusement les doigts et se mordit la lèvre devant l'expression interdite de son mari.

L'école où j'ai passé ma scolarité s'appelait... Poudlard. Si tu ne la connaît pas, Tom, c'est parce que c'est... elle prit une longue inspiration. Une école de sorcellerie.

Il y eut un long silence, Lyra attendait avec appréhension ce que Tom répondrait. Soudain, il éclata de rire.

Que veut tu me faire croire Lyra? que tu es une sorcière? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie?

Ce n'est pas un plaisanterie Tom, murmura Lyra, je suis une sorcière et il existe une grande communauté de sorciers, ainsi que plusieurs écoles pour...

Arrête, la coupa Tom, ça n'est pas drôle.

Il semblait furieux maintenant, mais Lyra devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Au début, continua-t-elle mes parents étaient opposés à notre mariage, ils attachent beaucoup d'importance à la... pureté du sang. Il voulaient que j'épouse un sorcier afin de perpétuer la lignée, ils ne voulaient pas que mon mari soit mol... qu'il n'est pas de pouvoirs.

Mais elle s'était rattrapée trop tard.

Qu'il soit quoi? demanda Tom d'une voix si froide que Lyra eut peur de continuer. Elle expliqua cependant:

Moldu, dit-elle contrecur. C'est un mot dont les sorciers se servent pour désigner les gens... normaux.

Ça suffit ! hurla soudain Tom. Tu te rends compte des absurdités que tu débites, Lyra? C'est très grave!

Je ne te mens pas ! S'écria-t-elle, regarde!

Elle agita la main en marmonnant quelque chose que Tom ne compris pas et, à sa plus grande horreur, il vit le vase se soulever de la commode et léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'elle avant d'aller se poser à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur la table de bois.

Tu vois ? murmura Lyra en contemplant le visage hébété de son mari.

Tom ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, puis la referma. Il se tourna alors vers sa femme et son regard était si glacé, son expression si terrifiante, que Lyra ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

Oui, dit-il doucement, je vois... Il la regarda intensément.

Va-t'en, dit-il.

Lyra écarquilla les yeux.

Quoi? Tu.. tu veux que je m'en aille ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Tom tremblait de rage.

Va-t'en sorcière, fille de l'Enfer ! comment oses tu souiller ma maison de ta présence ?! rugit-il.

Tom, implora Lyra en se jetant à ses pieds, Tom je t'aime !

Il se dégagea, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.

Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Plus jamais !

Tom, hurla-t- elle les larmes inondant son visage, Tom, je suis... Je suis enceinte!

Un silence glacé envahit la maison.

Enceinte? murmura Tom.

Elle hocha la tête en sanglotant.

Et tu t'imagines peut-être que je désire élever ta progéniture du diable dans ma maison? cria-t-il en la repoussant à nouveau.

Va-t'en, reprit-il plus calmement, presque tendrement, et que jamais, jamais je n'entende parler de toi à nouveau, Lyra, ou je te ferais enfermer pour le reste de ta vie. Je sors à présent, je veux qu'à mon retour, toi et toutes tes affaires ayez disparu de cette maison, est-ce bien clair ?

Il tourna les talons et Lyra entendit la porte claquer.

Couchée sur le sol, secouée de sanglots, elle posa la main sur son ventre.

C'est le début de la fin, mon petit, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait la rue. Quelques plaques de gel jalonnaient le trottoir et la température ne devait pas dépasser les -15°C.

David Gellars remontait la rue en courant, sachant qu'il allait être en retard pour le dîner. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, le garçon, qui venait d'avoir dix ans, aperçut quelque chose d'insolite dans le décors familier. Une vieille couverture était roulée en boule dans son allée. Il s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de ce qu'il pensait être la couverture. Il vit alors une femme, recroquevillée dans la neige. C'était le 31 décembre et il s'apprêtait à fêter le nouvel an, aussi n'eut-il pas le cur à laisser cette pauvre femme ici.

- madame? dit-il en s'approchant.

La femme ouvrit les yeux et David put voir qu'elle était très jolie. Elle devait avoir 25 ou 26 ans, ses cheveux étaient très noirs et ses yeux immenses d'un bleu profond et pétillant. Malgré cela, le garçon remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était fort mal en point. Elle était si livide qu'on avait du mal à discerner sa peau de la neige qui la recouvrait et ses lèvres avait pris une teinte violette.

Maman! appela David , viens vite!

Hélèna Gellars descendit dans sa cour et trouva son fils, tentant de relever une jeune femme tremblante de froid.

Oh, ma pauvre enfant, s'écria-t-elle, rentrez donc vous réchauffer!

Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête et les gouttes de givre accrochées à ses cheveux se détachèrent et roulèrent sur le sol.

Hôpital... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Hélèna comprit.

Seigneur, vous attendez un enfant! dit-elle d'une voix empressée.

J'ai... perdu les eaux... dit la femme dans un souffle.

Mon Dieu, je vais chercher mon mari, il pourra vous conduire à la clinique la plus proche, s'écria Hélèna en remontant vers sa maison.

5 minutes plus tard, Hélèna et Francis Gellars Roulaient vers l'hôpital Sainte Catherine.

La jeune femme couchée à l'arrière bredouillait de faibles remerciements.

Ne nous remerciez pas, ma chère, c'est tout à fait naturel. Mais dites moi, que faisiez vous dehors par ce temps, surtout avec ce bébé?

Mon mari m'a mise à la porte il y quelques mois.

Quel horreur, s'indigna Hélèna, mais enfin pourquoi donc?

Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit faiblement la femme.

quel est votre nom? Demanda doucement Hélèna.

Lyra, Lyra Jedusor.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital un quart d'heure plus tard et Lyra fut immédiatement admise aux urgences.

Mr et Mme Gellars attendirent dans le hall, soucieux de la santé de la mère et de son enfant.

Pendant ce temps, Lyra, étendue sur le lit de la salle d'opération, se tordait de douleur en gémissant. Le docteur Roberts, qui supervisait l'accouchement, demanda à une jeune infirmière de lui apporter plusieurs de ses outils.

A-t-elle une chance de s'en sortir? demanda-t-elle en regardant la femme agitée de convulsions.

Je ne pense pas, dit tristement le docteur Roberts, elle est trop faible pour supporter une telle épreuve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lyra retombait sur son oreiller, souriant en entendant les cris de son enfant.

C'est un garçon n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Oui, répondit le docteur, comment le savez vous?

Donnez le moi, murmura Lyra.

Elle se hissa sur son oreiller pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Tom, souffla-t-elle, ces paroles lui coûtant ses ultimes forces, Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Elle sourit une dernière fois au bébé qu'elle tenait contre elle, puis tomba à la renverse gardant à jamais le sourire qu'elle avait adressé au seul être qu'elle aimait et qui, jamais, ne se souviendrait de son visage. Elle était morte avant d'avoir touché son oreiller.

Dans la salle d'attente, les Gellars faisaient les cents pas et se précipitèrent sur le docteur Roberts lorsqu'il fit irruption dans le couloir.

Comment va-t-elle? Et le bébé?

Le docteur les considéra longuement.

Je crains avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. Vous êtes de la famille?

Non, répondit Hélèna, nous sommes... Des amis.

Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous l'annoncer si brutalement, madame, soupira le docteur Roberts, mais votre amie n'a pas résisté à l'accouchement, elle est morte il y a quelques minutes.

Hélèna posa sa main devant sa bouche.

Oh, pauvre enfant, si jeune... quel genre de monstre aurait bien pu l'abandonner? Elle prit un longue inspiration.

Et le bébé? demanda-t-elle.

C'est un garçon, répondit le docteur, il est toujours en vie mais je ne vous cache pas que c'est de justesse. Il y a peu de chances qu'il passe la nuit... il est très faible et s'il survit, il gardera probablement des séquelles toute sa vie.

Hélèna secoua tristement la tête

C'est tellement injuste, dit-elle, elle semblait si gentille et elle était si jolie...

vous ne la connaissiez pas bien? Demanda le docteur.

Oh, non, nous l'avons rencontrée il y a quelques heures à peine! Elle hésita un instant. Pouvons nous... pouvons nous voir le bébé?

Le docteur hocha la tête et les accompagna jusqu'à une petite chambre. Hélèna se pencha sur le berceau qu'il lui indiqua. L'enfant ne pleurait pas, contrairement aux autres qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui, il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus, étonnement tristes et Hélèna eut la sensation qu'il la _voyait ._

Il me regarde, dit-elle.

A cet âge là, les enfants ne le peuvent pas , ma chérie, lui dit Francis, une main sur son épaule.

Lui le peut, répondit elle simplement. Docteur, pourrez vous nous informez de sa santé? Tenez, je vous laisse notre numéro de téléphone...

Le docteur Roberts hocha la tête et les raccompagna dehors.

Une semaine plus tard, Hélèna Gellars recevait un appel de l'hôpital.

Bonjour Mrs Gellars, fit le docteur Roberts.

Bonjour docteur, répondit elle, vous avez des nouvelles?

Le petit Tom a survécut, dit-il, il va être pris en charge par l'orphelinat de St Clouds maintenant, où il sera bientôt adopté, j'en suis sûr.

Merci docteur, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait.

c'est moi qui vous remercie madame, si vous n'aviez pas été là, ils seraient morts tous les deux.

Aurevoir docteur, conclut Hélèna en raccrochant, veillez bien sur le bébé.

Elle alla s'asseoir près de sa fenêtre et laissa son regard errer sur l'allée enneigée, un sentiment intense de soulagement et de triomphe l'emplissait.

Bonne chance, murmura-t-elle, je sais que, malgré tout ce q'y a été dit, tu feras de grandes choses.

Près de 10 ans plus tard, Hélèna se demanderait vaguement ce qu'était devenu ce garçon, ce bébé qui l'avait regardée d'un façon qui l'avait marquée à jamais. Puis, se rendant compte que ses souvenirs sur le sujet étaient très confus, elle se concentra à nouveau sur l'écharpe qu'elle confectionnait pour sa petite fille.


	2. L'Orphelinat de SaintClouds

CHAPITRE II

Si elle était resté vivre à Ellecy , elle aurait, le matin même, trouvé une réponse à sa question.

Le mardi était jour de congé pour les orphelins de St Clouds et, comme le temps était sans reproches ce matin là, ils étaient tous dehors.

Oui, 10 ans avait passés depuis que les Gellars avaient trouvé une jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher devant leur maison, mais malgré cela et le peu de souvenirs de cet événement qui restaient à Hélèna Gellars, elle aurait immédiatement fait le rapprochement entre cette femme et le petit garçon qui était assis sur les marches de la place du marché.

Il était impressionnant de constater à quel point Tom Jedusor ressemblait à sa mère. Il avait hérité de ses immenses yeux bleus, si profonds qu'en plongeant dans son regard, on pouvait aisément s'y perdre, de son ossature fragile, bien qu'il fut déjà grand pour son âge, de ses cheveux de jais et de son expression perpétuellement rêveuse. Tout les gens du village s'accordaient à dire que c'était un très bel enfant, mais beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur lui et sa défunte mère. Ellecy était un petit village et l'histoire peu commune de Lyra Jedusor en avait vite fait le tour. Certains prétendaient qu'elle avait été prostituée, d'autres que son mari la battait et qu'elle s'était enfuie, puis avait succombé à ses mauvais traitements, d'autres enfin, chuchotaient en regardant Tom recroquevillé, seul dans un coin, qu'elle avait passé un pacte avec le diable et que celui-ci viendrait prendre son fils pour mener à bien la tâche confiée à sa mère. Ce n'était pas sans aucune raison, cependant, qu'on affirmait que le démon jouait un rôle dans la vie de Tom. Tous les habitants d'Ellecy étaient très superstitieux et il se produisait toujours des choses étranges autour de cet enfant. Un jour, Gregory Evans, un des orphelins, l'avait poussé dans un puits de plus de 5 m de haut et, non seulement il était ressorti sans une égratignure, mais personne, lui compris, n'avait été capable de comprendre comment il avait pu s'en extraire sans corde ni échelons. Une autre fois, des enfants du quartier l'avaient insulté et, venue de nul part, une grosse balle blanche avait assommé l'un d'eux. plusieurs personnes avaient assisté à la scène et aucune n'avait su expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Les bicyclettes de ces enfants avaient été retrouvées entièrement calcinées le jour même. Il y avaient eu bien d'autres choses, combustion spontanée, vitre éclatant, obstacles mystérieux apparaissant et disparaissant subitement sur la route de ses poursuivants, accidents étranges, disparition de toutes sortes d'objets ensuite retrouvés à des endroits incongrus etc..., qui les avaient amené à croire que Tom avait pactisé avec le diable. Cependant, l'enfant qui était assis sur les hautes marches de pierres, son regard si inexplicablement triste, son beau visage songeur et ses grands yeux perdus dans les nuages, n'avait rien de particulièrement démoniaque. Il ne souriait presque jamais, parlait très peu. Tom n'avait pas d'amis, les enfants le méprisaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et les adultes semblaient toujours un peu tendus lorsqu'ils lui parlaient, bien qu'ils fussent toujours correctes. Quand Tom ne travaillait pas, il lisait. C'était la seule chose qu'il aimait vraiment faire. Il avait appris à lire vers 3 ans et les livres lui étaient d'un grand secours. Ils lui permettaient de s'évader quelques instants de ce monde où il n'était que Tom Jedusor, cet enfant sinistre et effrayant que les gens avaient peur d'approcher. Il souffrait beaucoup de sa solitude, de son "étrangeté", il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être l'un des enfants qui jouaient sur la place en ce mardi 6 mai 1939, n'importe quoi.

Il aurait simplement voulu aller leur parler, les connaître... Mais qui l'aurait pris au sérieux, avec ses vêtements déchirés, ses cheveux mal coiffés ses bleus partout, témoignant des coups qu'il recevait fort souvent et ses vieux livres qu'il ne quittait jamais?

Il cligna des yeux, le soleil coulait en longues traînées dorées sur la petite place. Il aimait bien regarder les gens passer, écouter les clameurs des rues, mais ce matin-là il avait beau tenter de toutes ses forces de se concentrer sur la place, ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à Jenny. Jenny était une femme d'âge mûr, pourvue de longs cheveux bruns et d'un sourire chaleureux. Elle travaillait à St Clouds et tout le monde l'aimait bien, particulièrement les orphelins. Elle était probablement la seule personne qui ai jamais été aimable avec Tom. Plus qu'aimable à vrai dire, elle aimait beaucoup le garçon et il le lui rendait bien. Tom se mordit la lèvre, il savait que Jenny allait avoir des ennuis et c'était entièrement sa faute. La veille au soir, Tom avait entendu de drôles de bruits dans la cuisine où Jenny travaillait. Il s'était glissé hors de son lit et était descendu au rez-de- chaussé le plus silencieusement possible, car il savait que si Mr Denvers, le directeur de St Clouds, se réveillait, il serait bon pour passer une semaine dans la Chambre Aveugle. La Chambre Aveugle, comme les orphelins l'appelaient, était une toute petit pièce, entièrement blanche et meublé d'un seul et unique lit. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune lumière extérieure n'y pénétrait. Tom le savait bien pour y avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie depuis 5 ans environ, c'est à dire depuis que Mr Denvers l'avait pris en horreur. Il y envoyait les enfants qui se conduisaient mal et les y enfermait (en les affamant, souvent) pendant un certain temps.

Tom, donc, descendait dans la cuisine avec précaution afin de découvrir l'origine des mystérieux bruits. Il était entré dans la dans la pièce sombre et les bruits, qui ressemblait à des voix, s'étaient arrêtés nets. A pas lent, il avait contourné le garde manger et là...

Tom!

Une voix s'était fait entendre derrière lui. Il avait fait un bon en arrière et son cur avait semblé tripler de volume en une seconde.

Jenny se tenait derrière lui, une vieille robe de chambre jetée sur ses épaules et une bougie à la main.

qu'est-ce que tu fais là, voyons?! Chuchota-t-elle sur un ton de reproche, si Denvers te trouve, il...

Mais c'était trop tard. Un terrible bruit de verre brisé avait résonné dans tout l'orphelinat. Toutes les vitres de la cuisine avaient volés en éclats au moment où elle était entré.

Seigneur, s'était-elle écriée, remonte dans ta chambre Tom, remonte avant qu'Il ne descende!

Tom était retourné dans le dortoir en quatrième vitesse et avait attendu toute la nuit de voir si Mr Denvers était allé à la cuisine. Il n'avait rien entendu et avait fini par s'endormir. Mais, le matin même, alors qu'il sortait de ses cours, il n'avait vu Jenny nulle part et en avait conclu que Mr Denvers l'avait accusée d'être responsable de l'incident et qu'elle était probablement aux prises avec lui en ce moment.

Tom se releva et pris le chemin de St Clouds, écrasé par la culpabilité et l'angoisse de voit Jenny partir. Si elle étai renvoyée, avec qui pourrait-il partagé les histoires qu'il lisait, à qui pourrait-il réciter ses leçons, qui ne lui reprocherait pas d'être comme il l'était, qui serait amical et souriant avec lui, qui lui parlerait de sa mère? Jenny avait connu sa mère. Elle avait expliqué à Tom qu'elles avaient été à l'école ensembles. Elle lui disait que c'était une femme fabuleuse, drôle, généreuse et très belle, elle lui disait qu'il lui ressemblait et, parfois, elle se mettait à pleurer. Par contre, Jenny ne lui parlait jamais de son père. Chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, elle se raidissait et lui répondait qu'elle l'avait très peu connu. Pour ce que Tom en savait, son père avait abandonné sa mère avant sa naissance et celle-ci était morte en lui donnant le jour.

Tom se hâta vers les bâtiments gris et sales de l'orphelinat. Il fallait qu'il trouve Jenny et Mr Denvers, qu'il lui explique... Lui expliquer quoi, au fond? Que c'était lui qui avait fait exploser les vitres parce qu'il avait eu peur? C'était absurde, bien sûr... Pourtant, il avait la certitude que c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Comme les gens du village, il avait admis que les "choses", qui arrivaient autour de lui, venait bien de lui. Une malchance terrible sans doute.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la salle principale, il se précipita vers les escaliers pour monter au bureau de Mr Denvers.

Hé Tom! fit une voix derrière lui.

Il s'immobilisa.

Jenny! s'écria-t-il en faisant marche arrière. Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il-t-a dit?

Qui donc? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix surprise.

Denvers, qu'a-t- il dit pour les fenêtres?

Elle resta un instant perplexe puis, un sourire passa furtivement sur son visage.

Rien. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rien? répéta Tom d'une voix blanche, comment ça, il n'a pas... Il se tut brusquement, regardant autour de lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré. Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Toutes les fenêtres étaient intactes.

Co-Comment as-tu fais ça? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Je t'expliquerai peut-être un jour, répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant Tom bouche bée au pied de l'escalier. Au bout de quelques secondes, il secoua la tête et monta dans le dortoir.

Il s'assit sur son lit et contempla longuement la rue par la fenêtre. Un sentiment de chaleur et de bien être l'envahissait. Jenny resterait. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Tout à coup, les bruits qu'il avait entendu la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait crut entendre des voix, mais des voix très étranges, légèrement sifflantes... Et quand il s'étaient approché il avait vu...Il ne savait plus. Il était sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait absolument pas à se rappeler quoi.

Alors Tommy, comment se sent un condamné à mort le jour de son exécution?

Gregory Evans se tenait sur le pas de la porte, sa voix aiguë vrillait les tympans de Tom de manière insupportable. Il sentit sa bonne humeur le quitter d'un seul coup.

Va-t'en, Gregory, dit-il sombrement.

Je voudrais juste savoir, insista Gregory en souriant, ça m'intéresse vraiment, tu sais.

Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Tom sentant la colère le gagner.

Gregory éclata d'un grand rire.

Quoi?! Tu ne sais pas? dit-il d'une voix grinçante, Mr Denvers te cherche, il semblerait que tu sois sorti sans permission du dortoir hier...

Quoi! s'écria Tom, comment a-t-il pu... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain. C'est toi... murmura-t- il, tu... tu m'a dénoncé!

Le sourire de Gregory s'élargit. Tremblant de rage, Tom se leva.

Cette fois, tu va me le payer, dit-il ses yeux étincelants de fureur, je...je vais te tuer!

La dernière confrontation importante qu'il avait eu avec Gregory lui avait valu de se casser 3 os, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce que Mr Denvers allait lui faire quand il l'aurait trouvé et pour ça, Gregory allait payer très cher. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Gregory, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Jedusor! hurla Mr Denvers en faisant irruption dans la chambre, j'aimerais te parler quelques instants. Laisse nous Evans.

Gregory quitta la pièce avec un air satisfait.

Mr Denvers se retourna alors vers Tom qui fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

Alors, dit-il doucement, on se promène au milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs? Tu connais pourtant les règles de l'établissement?

Tom aurait de loin préférer qu'il hurle. Il l'aurait battu, envoyé dans la Chambre Aveugle et tout aurait été terminé. Mais, jamais encore, Mr Denvers n'avait utilisé ce ton avec lui et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Mr Denvers s'approcha encore et Tom battit en retraite au fond de la pièce.

S'il vous plaît, plaida-t-il, j'étais simplement...

Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications, Jedusor, dit-il sur le même ton calme qui inquiétait de plus en plus Tom. Ses craintes se confirmèrent d'ailleurs immédiatement. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, Mr Denvers s'était précipité sur lui et quelques secondes plus tard, le traînait par les cheveux dans les escaliers. Tom hurlait, les marches martyrisant son dos, son cuir chevelu l'élançant douloureusement. Mr Denvers le projeta dans la Chambre Aveugle et Tom alla s'écraser contre le mur. Haletant, tout son corps endolori, il leva les tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux déments de Mr Denvers.

Tu vois, Tom, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. J'ai vraiment tout essayé... Il s'avança à nouveau vers Tom. Alors, dis moi que pourrais-je faire qui te fasse définitivement passer le goût de ces promenades nocturnes? A ton avis?

Doucement, Tom se releva tout en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Mais oui, reprit Mr Denvers, une lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux sombres, peut-être que, si tu ne pouvais plus marcher du tout...

Avec une horreur grandissante, Tom le vit agripper une longue batte, abandonnée dans un coin.

Tu t'ai déjà cassé des os, Jedusor, il n'y aura pas de surprises...

Soudain, Tom se précipita vers la porte, espérant, contre toutes probabilités, qu'il pourrait l'atteindre avant Mr Denvers. Celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le projeta à nouveau contre la porte. Alors, ses doigts se refermèrent sur la gorge de Tom.

C'était la dernière fois que tu faisais ça, mon garçon, chuchota-t-il.

Tom suffoquait. Sa vision se brouillait et, peu à peu, le monde semblait perdre sa couleur autour de lui.

Lâchez moi, s'étrangla-t-il.

Mr Denvers serra pus fort.

Lâchez... moi...ou je...

Tu quoi? Demanda Mr Denvers dans un souffle.

Il se passa alors quelque chose dont Tom ne se souviendrait pas, mais que Mr Denvers, lui, n'oublierait jamais. Les yeux de Tom perdirent leur couleur turquoise, il semblèrent d'abord pâlirent, puis, commencèrent à virer... au rouge. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient totalement écarlates.

Lâchez moi, répéta Tom presque sans suffoquer, ou bien je...

Mr Denvers, le teint livide, entendit alors une voix étrange sortir de la gorge du garçon, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

LACHEZ MOI , hurla Tom d'une voix aiguë et sifflante, OU JE FERAI REVENIR LA GLACE !

Mr Denvers retira sa main de la gorge de Tom comme s' il venait de se brûler.

Toi...tu...bafouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche, je ne ...jamais... il recula jusqu'à la porte et sortit en la claquant.

La tête de Tom tournait. Agenouillé près du lit, il tenta de reprendre se esprits. ses yeux reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur naturelle. Tom n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait prononcé cette phrase qui avait mis Mr Denvers en fuite. Il se souvenait que, au printemps dernier, alors que Mr Denvers l'avait enfermé dans la Chambre après une correction particulièrement sévère, d'énormes blocs de glace étaient tombés d'on ne sait où sur St Clouds. Les dégâts avaient étaient importants et l'on en avait conclu que c'était un phénomène météorologique peu commun et très dangereux. Fine analyse, pensa amèrement Tom en se rasseyant sur le lit. Il essaye de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à dire qu'il était le responsable, mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jenny fit irruption dans la chambre, au bord des larmes.

Tom, s'écria-t- elle en le voyant, j'ai eu si peur! j'ai cru que, cette fois, il t'avait tué!

Elle alla s'asseoir près de lui, soulagée, mais apparemment surprise que le garçon soit indemne. Cependant, elle ne posa aucune questions.

Le lendemain, elle lui apporta de quoi manger en dépit de l'interdiction de Mr Denvers.

Tom n'était encore jamais resté si longtemps dans la Chambre. Il y resta près d'un mois.

Mr Denvers le battit finalement, mais avec une certaine désinvolture, comme s'il s'efforçait de se contenir. Ce jour là, Gregory était venu le narguer dans la Chambre et Tom crut qu'il allait exploser. Un peu plus tard, il était assis là, sur le petit lit, des larmes de rage lui coulant sur les joues. Comme il les haïssait! Il les haïssait tous, tous sauf Jenny. Et dans la chaleur oppressante de la petite pièce il se mit à les maudire, les enfants qui se moquaient de lui, les adultes qui le méprisaient, Mr Denvers qui l'avait tant de fois battu et, par-dessus tout, pour la première fois de sa vie, il maudit son père, pour avoir abandonné sa mère, pour l'avoir condamné à la solitude et à l'enfer de ce qu'il vivait. Tous l'avaient blessé, détruit, humilié, et ils le payeraient,_ tous._


	3. La Chambre Aveugle

CHAPITRE III

Le premier juin, Tom se réveilla très tôt. C'était le dernier jour qui lui restait à passer dans la Chambre Aveugle. Il lui fallut un certain temps, cependant, pour découvrir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne faisait pas encore complètement jour, l'aube pointait à peine à l'horizon et de fines traînées argentées constellaient encore le ciel pastel. Tom s'assit dans son lit et se rendit compte alors, que le bruit qui l'avait réveillé venait du vide ordure. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la trappe. Il écouta attentivement, les bruits venaient bien de là. Un instant, il pensa aux voix sifflantes de la cuisine... Mais ce n'était pas ce bruit là. Tom ouvrit brusquement le vide ordures et ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant ce qui en tomba. Un grand oiseau au plumage mordoré légèrement froissé, se tenait sur le sol. C'était un hiboux.

Tom s'approcha de l'oiseau.

Tu es tombé dans le vide-ordures, c'est ça? demanda-t-il comme s'il espérait une réponse du volatil.

Le hiboux secoua ses plumes et voleta dans la pièce. C'est alors que Tom remarqua qu'il portait... une lettre. La situation lui parut tellement absurde qu'elle en devenait comique. Le hiboux se posa sur son épaule et Tom saisit la lettre, réprimant un éclat de rire.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce, pensa-t-il tout haut. Cependant, il n'eut plus envie de rire après avoir ouvert la lettre. c'était une large feuille de parchemin, légèrement racornie et une grande lettre "P" ornait l'enveloppe. Il examina cet initial de plus près et aperçut un lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle entrelacés à l'intérieur. Puis, lentement, il se mit à lire:

COLLÈGE POUDLARD ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur: Armando Dippet

Directeur de la section des arts et enchantements, ordre de Merlin de première classe.

Cher Mr Jedusor,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été admit au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement à vous procurer pour cette année.

La rentrée étant fixée le 1 septembre, nous attendons votre réponse le 30 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire à l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs,

directeur adjoint

Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. : Je vous serais reconnaissant de dire à Jenny Cast que j'ai toujours l'écharpe qu'elle m'a offerte à Noël.

Mes salutations respectueuses à elle et à vous.

S'en suivait une longue liste de titres de livres étranges et de matériel farfelu: des chaudrons, des capes, une baguette, un télescope etc... Incrédule, Tom fixa longuement le lettre, la retourna dans tous les sens, espérant trouver qui avait bien pu la lui envoyer. Il pensa une seconde à Gregory, mais l'idée était bien trop élaboré pour être de lui. le nom de Jenny était mentionné, peut-être pourrait-elle lui fournir une explication. Cette idée lui paraissait néanmoins stupide, si quelqu'un avait cherché à lui faire une farce, et ça ne pouvait être que ça, ce n'était sûrement pas elle. Il se recoucha, décidé à lui en parler le lendemain. Il ne se rendormit naturellement pas.

Concernant les mensonges, Tom avait 2 talents certains: les faire et les détecter. Lorsqu'on lui mentait, il lui semblait sentir l'odeur du mensonge autour de la personne, chacune de ses paroles sonnait faux à ses oreilles, il était pratiquement impossible à tromper. Cependant, cette lettre ne lui apparaissait pas contenir le moindre mensonge... Mais il était impossible que ce soit la vérité... n'est-ce pas?

Au matin, Jenny vint lui ouvrir la porte.

Enfin! s'écria-t-elle. Tu vas voir la lumière du jour de tes propres yeux, pas trop impressionné? Elle sourit largement au garçon qui fut incapable d'en faire autant. Il semblait que même sourire lui faisait mal au visage.

Il suivit Jenny au réfectoire, cherchant un moyen de lui poser la question qu'il voulait sans passer pour un fou. Il mangea en silence, puis se décida à aller voir Jenny aux cuisines. Il n'avait jamais eu de telle crampes d'estomac. Jenny était debout près de la cuisinière, elle faisait frire des ufs pour le déjeuné de Mr Denvers.

Euh... Jenny, je peux te parler une minute? demanda doucement Tom.

Bien sûr, dit-elle, toujours concentrée sur les ufs.

Tom tenta un faible sourire et commença sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

J'ai reçu une lettre hier soir... où un certain Dumbledore me priait de te dire qu'il avait toujours ton écharpe, et, tu sais la plus bizarre? C'était hiboux qui la portait, il est passé par le vide... Il s'arrêta devant l'expression de Jenny. En l'espace de 2 secondes, elle avait changé de couleurs plus de fois que Tom supposait un être humain capable de le faire. Elle était d'abord devenu très pâle, puis légèrement bleue et enfin, une couleur pourpre lui était monté au joues.

Tu... tu as reçu la lettre de Poudlard? dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ce fut au tour de Tom de pâlir.

Ou-oui... je crois que c'était le nom mentionné mais...

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Jenny s'était précipitée sur lui et le serrait si fort contre elle qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle semblait rire et sangloter à la fois.

Jenny, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, que se passe-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu as?

Jenny s'écarta alors et Tom put voir le sourire le plus resplendissant qui lui serait jamais donné de contempler sur aucun visage.

Tu l'as fait! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement, tu as réussi! Oh comme je suis heureuse!

Tom reprit avec difficultés sa respiration.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai réussi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda-t-il en pâlissant encore.

Mais Jenny dansait dans la cuisine en fredonnant un air joyeux.

J'ai eu peur que rien arrive, lui dit-elle quand elle eut cessé sa valse autour des fours et des cuisinières, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dis... Ton père...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et prit soudain un air beaucoup plus grave. Il semblait que parler du père de Tom ait altéré son envie de danser.

Elle sourit tout de même et prit par la main un Tom dont le visage était presque transparent de blancheur, il n'aurait pas eut une autre expression si on l'avait repêché dans le fleuve après qu'il y soit resté toute la nuit.

Ils montèrent dans le dortoir et Jenny et lui s'assirent sur son lit.

Si Jenny était nerveuse, Tom était amorphe, sidéré à l'idée que sa meilleure, sa seule amie, ait pu perdre l'esprit, car, sûrement, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Tu vois, Tom, commença-t-elle, tu n'es pas... tu n'es pas un garçon comme les autres.

Tom ne fit aucune remarque, ses yeux avaient un fixité terrifiante et sa mâchoire était terriblement crispée.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te paraître, continua-t-elle, cette lettre dit la vérité. Tu es... tu es un sorcier.

Si Tom avait su ce qu'il faisait, il aurait été horrifié: il eut exactement la même réaction que son père, près de 11 ans plus tôt. Il éclata de rire. Habituellement, il avait un beau rire, chaleureux, même si on l'entendait rarement, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un rire nerveux, froid qui s'éleva de sa gorge; Lui même parut le remarquer car il se tut rapidement.

Sérieusement, Jenny, tu crois que je vais avaler ça?

Tu devrais, répliqua-t-elle, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi toutes ces choses bizarres se produisaient autour de toi?

Tom ouvrit la bouche, mais, ne trouvant apparemment rien d'intelligent à répondre, il se contenta de regarder Jenny d'un air profondément perplexe.

Regarde, murmura-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et marmonna quelque chose. Soudain, tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur la commode s'élevèrent et tournoyèrent au-dessus d'elle. Jenny se retourna vers Tom dont le visage avait tourné au gris. Elle sentit son cur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Et s'il réagissait comme son père? Et s'il refusait de se rendre à Poudlard? S'il décrétait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir?

Tom continuait à fixer la commode, ses yeux lui dévorant le visage. Puis, il se retourna doucement vers elle.

Tu es ... je veux dire c'est toi qui... il cherchait ses mots, mais ceux-ci le fuyaient, il avala avec difficulté.

Jenny hocha la tête, gardant le silence. Soudain, une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Tom. Elle sentit son cur couler : "ça y est, pensa-t-elle, il va s'enfuir, me traiter de monstre, se mettre à hurler... j'ai été trop rapide, je n'aurais jamais dû... Oh Lyra, je suis désolée!"

Mais Tom ne fit rien de tout ça. Il la regarda un moment puis murmura :

Je pourrais faire ça, moi aussi?

Un sentiment de soulagement, de triomphe, envahit peu à peu Jenny, comment avait-elle pu croire que le fils de Lyra agirait de la sorte?

Oui, dit-elle le souffle coupé par l'émotion, bien sûr tu pourras, et tu pourras même faire beaucoup plus.

Par exemple? demanda Tom, dont chacun des traits étaient tendus par l'excitation.

Par exemple, tu pourras métamorphoser les rats qui grouillent ici en jolies pantoufles, faire toutes sortes de potions et même, un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jenny, transformer Denvers en serpent à sonnette!

C'est un animal qui lui conviendrait fort bien, remarqua Tom, et ils partirent tous deux d'un grand éclat de rire nerveux.

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Tom regarda longuement par la fenêtre.

Tom? Chuchota Jenny.

Il se retourna et Jenny eut peine à en croire ses yeux. Tom était renommé pour être un enfant triste et sombre et elle n'avait jamais vu un sourire illuminer de la sorte le visage de cet enfant. Sa pâleur avait disparue et ses yeux brillaient, comme emplis de soleil.

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Dit-il d'une voix qui avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Je vais partir! Je vais m'en aller d'ici! Ah, je voudrais rester là-bas toute ma vie!

Jenny se mit à rire, submergée par une joie qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps.

Toute ta vie? Cela me parais difficile, à moins que tu y enseigne...

Oui! s'écria Tom en sautant sur ses pieds, j'y enseignerai et je n'aurais plus jamais à revenir à St Clouds! Il semblait que c'était lui, à présent, qui était prêt à danser dans la pièce. Mais il s'arrêta en remarquant que, si Jenny souriait toujours, son sourire s'était fait mélancolique. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir manifesté tant de joie à l'idée de ne jamais revenir à l'endroit où elle vivait.

Mais toi, je viendrai te voir, dit-il doucement.

bien sûr Tom, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Soudain quelque chose revint à la mémoire de Tom.

Jenny, tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine tu m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sûre que cela arriverait...

Jenny soupira.

Comme tu le sais, ton père a... Sa mâchoire se raidit. Ton père vous a abandonné, toi et ta mère...

Tom hocha la tête, sentant son estomac se contracter.

Ton père était, _est_, ce qu'on appelle chez les sorciers, un moldu, c'est à dire qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Il y a environ 11 ans, ta mère lui a avoué qu'elle était une sorcière et ... il l'a très mal pris. Il l'a jeté à la porte et elle est morte en couche car elle était atteinte d'une pneumonie, pour avoir vécu près de 8 mois dans la rue... Elle n'avait pas osé revenir dans notre monde, honteuse d'avouer à quel point elle s'était trompée sur son mari...Voilà, c'est la véritable histoire de tes parents, ta mère était une femme merveilleuse mais elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les hommes. Tout ça pour te dire que, je ne t'avais prévenu de rien car il arrive que les enfants nés d'un parent sorcier et d'un autre moldu ne développent aucun pouvoir et je ne voulais pas te faire de fausse joie.

Tom garda le silence un long moment. L'étrange haine qu'il avait ressentie pour son père l'assaillait à nouveau. Sa mère était morte par sa faute, c'était à cause de lui que Tom avait dû passer 11 ans à St Clouds, sans amis, sans famille.

Il y en a beaucoup? demanda soudain Tom, tentant de chasser l'image d'un homme jetant sa femme à la rue de son esprit. De sorciers?

Oh oui, répondit Jenny, il n'y a pas que Poudlard, nous sommes une grande communauté, des millions à travers le monde.

Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Alors, il y a des centaines d'emplois, là-bas... Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce " là-bas" signifiait.

... Dans notre monde, acheva Jenny pour lui. Oui bien sûr, tu pourras faire énormément de choses, il n'y a pas que l'enseignement... mais tu as bien le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

Combien de temps exactement ? demanda Tom.

Il y a 7 années de scolarité à Poudlard, mais tu auras encore assez de temps après ça. Il faut d'ailleurs que je t'explique pas mal de choses... Elle semblait très excitée, comme s'il essayait de lui dire le plus de choses possibles en l'espace de quelques minutes. Pour commencer, reprit-elle, il y a 4 maisons à Poudlard, les élèves y sont répartis lors de leur première année en fonction de leurs caractères et de leurs capacités. Les 4 maisons sont Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Il y a beaucoup de compétition entre les elles, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de t'y faire des amis. Par exemple, ta mère et moi étions dans des maisons différentes et nous sommes tout de suite devenues très proches.

Où étiez-vous ? demanda Tom.

Moi, j'étais à Gryffondor, ta mère à Serpentard. Ne te laisse pas influencer par les préjugés qu'ont souvent les gens sur Serpentard, beaucoup de mages noirs y ont passé leur scolarité et ils pensent qu'ils sont tous comme ça, mais ta mère était la preuve vivante du contraire.

Jenny lui expliqua ensuite les cours qu'il suivrait, lui parla de ses professeurs et de ses souvenirs, lui décrivit méticuleusement le château et le parc, elle lui raconta ses escapades en balais volants ( ce qui impressionnait beaucoup Tom qui avait le vertige) avec Lyra, elle parla des examens de fins d'année, de créatures fantastiques qui vivaient dans la forêt (qui se trouvait être interdite aux élèves) et puis un peu de la communauté des mages qui emplissaient le monde. Ils parlèrent toute l'après-midi et se fut sans conteste la meilleure journée que Tom passa jamais à St Clouds.

Demain, lui dit Jenny en quittant la chambre, nous irons t'acheter tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Cette nuit-là, Tom attendit patiemment que tous les orphelins se soient endormis, puis, silencieusement, il se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit la pièce aux chaudes fragrances de l'été naissant. Il regarda le ciel éclaboussé d'étoiles, les lumières mourantes des feux dans les cheminées et, dans l'obscurité caressante de la nuit, il se mit à sourire. Il se sentait empli d'une chaleur nouvelle, d'un sentiment de gratitude envers le monde... C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de semblable.

Et ce fut la dernière.


	4. Le Chemin de Traverse

CHAPITRE IV

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube pour être plus précis, Jenny vint le chercher au dortoir.

- Tu es prêt? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

La question semblait superflue étant donné que Tom était prêt depuis 2 heures déjà.

Ils descendirent tous deux et sortirent sans être vus de l'établissement. Tom fut d'ailleurs surpris que personne ne soit dans la cour et soupçonna Jenny d'y être pour quelque chose, cependant, il eut la délicatesse de ne lui poser aucune question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montaient dans un bus bleu, de ceux qui voyageaient d'une ville à l'autre. Jenny lui expliqua qu'ils trouveraient ses affaires à Londres. Tom n'était jamais allé là-bas, mais il lui semblait peu probable que l'on y vende des chaudrons, des capes, ou même un manuel intitulé: " la Grande Histoire de le Magie, 1'' et il supposa que Jenny l'emmènerait dans un endroit où seuls les sorciers pouvaient se rendre. Il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais il était loin de s'attendre à ce qu'il verrait. Une fois arrivés à Londres, Jenny le conduisit dans une grande rue claire, débordante de monde. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle n'avait rien de spécial et seuls des gens ordinaires la traversaient. Tom se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était l'effet que lui faisait toujours les lieux trop fréquentés.

- C'est ici, lui murmura Jenny au bout de quelques minutes.

Tom tourna la tête vers l'endroit qu'elle indiquait et aperçut un minuscule bar, encastré entre 2 immenses immeubles.

- C'est curieux, dit-il, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué si tu ne me l'avais pas montré...

- Bien sûr, répondit Jenny, c'est fait pour ça.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le pub et, à nouveau, Tom fut envahi par un sentiment de chaleur inexplicable. Son bonheur n'était certes plus l'euphorie de la veille, mais il n'en restait pas moins que cela fut un des meilleurs moments de toute sa vie.

Le pub avait pour nom "le chaudron baveur", inscrit sur une enseigne ternie et dont l'extrémité pendait lamentablement et claquait bruyamment au moindre coup de vent. Tom s'aperçut que le bar était beaucoup plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. La lumière était faible et légèrement jaunâtre, des tables étaient entassées un peu partout et quelques clients bavardaient en sirotant d'étranges boissons. Les yeux de Tom s'étrécirent de surprise. À première vue, les gens qui occupaient les places au bar ou ceux qui étaient assis aux tables n'avaient rien d'anormal, mais, une étude plus approfondie de leur accoutrement lui fit comprendre que ce n'étaient pas des gens ordinaires. Ils portaient tous de longues robes, les hommes compris, de diverses couleurs et certains avaient même un chapeau pointu, sur leur tête ou bien posé à côté d'eux sur la table. Tom eut presque envie de rire, il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un conte de fées, avec des sorcières et des dragons, mais, mis à part leurs habits, ces gens ne semblaient pas avoir grand chose en commun avec la fée Carabosse. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre, de plus fort, de plus profond l'avait empêché de rire. Il éprouvait pour ces gens, _tous_ ces gens, un immense respect, qu'il n'avait jamais manifesté à l'égard de personne jusqu'à présent. Il se sentait chez lui, avec les gens avec lesquels il aurait toujours du être et ils valaient bien mieux que tous ceux qu'il avait connus. Les "moldus", comme les avait appelé Jenny, il les avait assez vus. Ils battaient les enfants, se moquaient de lui, le blessaient pour le plaisir, l'affamaient, le méprisaient, ils jetaient leur femme à la rue alors qu'elle attendait un enfant... Mais, à partir de ce jour-là, tout serait différent. Il était chez lui à présent. Et tout son cur, toute son âme espérait que ces gens-là étaient différents. Une petite voix chuchota dans sa tête que les moldus n'étaient pas tous mauvais et que tous n'agissaient pas comme il le disait, mais Tom n'en avait encore jamais rencontré un qui lui soit sympathique. Il chassa ces pensées et suivit Jenny au comptoir.

- Hé, Jenny! lança le barman avec un sourire qui illumina son visage buriné, comment vas-tu? ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vue par ici... Tu as décidé de revenir dire bonjour à tes anciens amis?

Jenny s'accouda au bar en lui rendant son sourire.

- Sam, dit-elle, je te présente Tom, le fils de Lyra Betley.

Tom supposa que Sam ne devait pas connaître sa mère sous son nom de mariage, mais il n'avait aucune envie de penser à cela pour le moment, l'image de son père mettant sa mère à la porte était encore trop présente dans son esprit.

- Le fils de Lyra... ça alors, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Tom.

- Ah bon, dit Tom en rougissant les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Il détestait parler aux adultes, ils le rendait nerveux, d'ailleurs il n'aimait parler à personne.

- Tu l'amènes faire ses courses pour Poudlard? Demanda Sam à Jenny.

- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement, d'ailleurs nous devons y aller, nous repasserons tout à l'heure!

Tom se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils étaient entrés si c'était pour ressortir immédiatement. Mais Jenny se dirigea vers une autre porte, qui s'avéra donner sur une petite cour entourée de murs délabrés.

- Où sommes nous? demanda Tom en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Jenny ne répondit pas, elle s'avança vers le mur qui faisait face à la porte et laissa sa main courir sur les pierres. Il fallut un certain temps à Tom pour se rendre compte qu'elle les comptait. Au bout d'un moment, elle sembla avoir trouvé la bonne. Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche, quelque chose qui ressemblait à...

- C'est ma baguette, dit-elle, chaque sorcier et sorcière en a une et chacune est unique. Regarde...

Elle tapota nonchalamment la brique avec l'extrémité de sa baguette et Tom vit apparaître un trou, un trou qui s'élargit de plus en plus, jusqu'à qu'il soit assez grand pour les laisser passer tous les deux. Tom se faufila sous l'arcade etsa stupeur céda à l'émerveillement. Une immense rue ensoleillée courait devant lui, mais elle n'avait rien en commun avec l'avenue sur laquelle ils étaient tout à l'heure. Des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières en robe longue s'affairaient entre les innombrables boutiques: "Chaudrons-toutes tailles", annonçait fièrement l'enseigne d'un magasin, Animalerie magique, balais d'occasion (comète 230 en promotion! ) Fournitures scolaires (divination, métamorphose, enchantements et autres! ) Cap'occase (l'occasion de l'année! ).

Tom avait envie de se précipiter dans tous les magasins, d'admirer les balais volants, les baguette magiques, s'il avait pu, il serait resté là à jamais. La voix de jenny vint soudain le tirer de sa rêverie.

- Le Chemin de Traverse. Viens ici, nous devons passer à la banque, après, nous irons chercher tes affaires.

- À la banque? répéta Tom d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, lança Jenny qui montait déjà les marches d'un grand édifice de pierres situé à quelques mètres de là. Tom se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant. Le bâtiment était d'une blancheur immaculée et un immense portail de bronze trônait devant l'entrée. C'est alors que Tom remarqua que le portier n'était pas un sorcier, en fait ce n'était pas même vraiment un être humain.

- C'est un goblin, expliqua Jenny en désignant la créature à la peau verdâtre et au dos courbé, ils sont très cordiaux, mais pompeux. Ne les vexe surtout pas. Après avoir jeté un regard au goblin, Tom décida qu'il n'en avait effectivement pas très envie. Le petit être souriait à présent d'un air légèrement inquiétant.

- Reste ici, lui ordonna Jenny, je vais chercher ton argent.

Tom était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par " son" argent, étant donné que le seul qu'il ait jamais eu avait été une pièce de 20 cents qu'il avait volée à Mr Denvers, mais conclut rapidement que l'argent dont elle parlait avait dû appartenir à sa mère.

En effet, 20 minutes plus tard, Jenny revint, à la grande joie de Tom qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise devant le goblin qui ne cessait de sourire en montrant ses dents, et lui expliqua qu'avant sa mort, sa mère avait laissé un peu d'argent, dans un coffre ici.

- C'était la fortune de tes grands-parents, celle de ta mère et maintenant c'est la tienne.

Tom se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais questionné Jenny à propos de ses grands- parents maternels.

- Oh, répondit Jenny après qu'il lui eut demandé ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Ils sont... morts, tous les deux.

Mais Tom perçut aussitôt la tension du mensonge dans sa voix.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et ils allèrent acheter le nécessaire pour l'école.

- Tu iras chercher tes robes et ta baguette, je m'occuperai du reste, lui dit Jenny en s'éloignant.

Tom se sentit à nouveau mal à l'aise. Il allait devoir parler à tous ces vendeurs, devant tous ces gens... Il se maudit lui-même de n'avoir jamais engagé une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que Jenny, cela lui aurait fait de l'entraînement.

Il se dirigea vers le magasin "Cap'occase" et jeta un coup d'il à sa liste. Il lui fallait 3 robes noires, une cape d'hiver, un chapeau, des gants et une robe de soirée. Il s'imagina aussitôt avec son chapeau pointu et sa cape voletant derrière lui puis considéra longuement les mots "robe de soirée" et étouffa un éclat de rire. Il passa la petite porte et se trouva nez à nez avec une minuscule sorcière trapue, aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Euh, bonjour... marmonna Tom en regardant les chaussures de la vendeuse.

- Bonjour! dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus convaincu. Tu viens chercher ton uniforme?

Tom hocha la tête en se demandant comment il se débrouillerait pour répondre aux questions de ses professeurs s'il n'était même pas capable de faire une phrase complète dans un magasin.

La petite sorcière l'emmena à l'arrière du magasin et entreprit de prendre ses mesures. Elle lui fit essayer une robe, mais celle-ci lui arrivait à mi-mollets.

- Mmmh, fit-elle après quelques instants, c'est ta première année à Poudlard?

- Oui, répondit simplement Tom qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Les adultes ne lui adressaient jamais la parole pour faire la conversation. Mais la vendeuse n'ajouta rien et alla chercher une robe un peu plus longue.

- Tu es grand pour ton âge, remarqua-t-elle en s'apercevant que cette robe était trop courte également.

Tom ne répondit pas.

- Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup discuter n'est-ce pas? dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il devint écarlate et commença à bafouiller quelque chose, mais la vendeuse ajouta:

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, tous les enfants sont impressionnés par Poudlard mais, en réalité, c'est moins terrible que ce qu'on en dit.

Tom acquiesça un pâle sourire, il ne savait pas ce qu'_on _en disait et, après réflexion, ne tenait pas tant que ça à le savoir.

Tandis que la vendeuse retournait dans l'arrière-boutique, il commença à inspecter le magasin. Il était grand, lumineux et le parquet était couvert de poussière. Tom aimait beaucoup cet endroit, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un grenier, la pièce qu'il avait toujours préférée à St Clouds.

- Salut!

Il sursauta et fit volte-face. Une fille, d'environ son âge, se tenait près de la porte. Elle avait un teint pâle, des cheveux châtain et des yeux d'un gris froid.

- Euh, salut, marmonna Tom qui eut envie de se frapper pour être incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. Il n'était pas plus doué avec les enfants qu'avec les adultes.

La fille sourit, d'un sourire légèrement sarcastique, et prit le siège à côté de lui.

- C'est ta première année? demanda-t-elle.

Tom se força à la regarder et hocha la tête.

- Moi aussi, dit la fille. Comment tu t'appelles?

- Tom, dit-il d'un air gêné, Tom Jedusor.

- Moi c'est Electra Malefoy... Jedusor... Je ne connais pas ce nom... Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux. Tes parents sont sorciers?

Tom s'agita sur son siège. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre à Electra. Vu la manière dont elle l'observait, il craignait qu'elle ne lui jette un sort s'il ne répondait pas correctement. Il choisit de dire la vérité:

- Moitié-moitié, mon père est moldu et ma mère sorcière.

Electra fronça le nez.

- Hum, je vois, fit-elle avec un air pincé.

À cet instant, un garçon aux cheveux bruns fit irruption dans la boutique.

- Ah, tu es là, Electra, s'écria-t-il, je te cherchais partout!

Il se tut en apercevant Tom.

- Voici Nathan Diagon, dit Electra à Tom, c'est un ami à moi. Nath, c'est Tom ... Jedusor, c'est ça? Elle fronça à nouveau le nez.

Tom hocha la tête et tenta de sourire à Nathan qui le regarda comme s'il venait de le décoller de sa semelle.

- Salut, fit évasivement Nathan. Electra, nous sommes attendus!

- Eh bien, tu vois bien que je fais faire mes robes, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, ils attendront.

- Très bien, dit Nathan avec dédain, je reste ici aussi.

- Fais comme tu voudras, répondit Electra, exaspérée.

À cet instant, la vendeuse réapparut dans le magasin. Elle souhaita le bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants et fit essayer sa robe à Tom.

- Parfait, s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, en voilà une qui te vas.

Tom jeta un coup d'il dans le miroir. Il n'était pas aussi ridicule que prévu. En réalité, il se sentait même mieux habillé ainsi.

- Il te faut des robes de soirées aussi... déclara la vendeuse d'un air songeur. Quelle couleur voudrais-tu?

Tom se mit à rougir. "Robe de soirée" le dérangeait vraiment comme appellation.

- Tu ne sais pas? demanda la femme voyant Tom hausser les épaules. Eh bien, je te conseille d'en choisir une aux couleurs de ta future maison... Où penses-tu aller?

Tom se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de là où il se trouverait.

- Tu vois, lui dit la vendeuse, si c'est Gryffondor, c'est rouge, si c'est Serdaigle, c'est bleu, Poufsouffle jaune et Serpentard vert.

Tom se demanda vaguement pourquoi les gens citaient toujours Serpentard en dernier. Sa mère y avait été, c'était une bonne maison. Il sentit soudain une bouffée de colère monter en lui, comme si cette femme avait insulté sa mère.

- Ma mère était à Serpentard, dit-il un peu sèchement, peut-être y serais-je également. En réalité, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il disait, mais il voulait voir quel effet produiraient ses paroles sur la vendeuse.

Elle haussa un peu les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Bien, dit-elle, je vais chercher d'autres robes.

- Tu veux aller à Serpentard? Lança la voix moqueuse d'Electra derrière lui. Tu sais, ils ne prennent que des sorciers de sang _pur_. Enfin, tu peux toujours tenter ta chance!

Tom ne répondit pas. Il n'éprouvait pas une intense sympathie pour Electra, ni pour Nathan, d'ailleurs, qui s'empressa de confirmer ses dires.

- C'est vrai, dit-il d'un air de supériorité non dissimulé, j'ai rarement vu des Sang-de-Bourbe à Serpentard.

Tom acheta une robe couleur émeraude et sortit du magasin. Il se demanda alors comment il avait pu se retenir d'étrangler Nathan. Il était susceptible et il ne laissait pas souvent passer ce genre d'incidents. Il retrouva Jenny, encombrée de tous ses manuels, devant une petite boutique dont la porte portait l'inscription en lettres dorées: "Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C."

- Tout s'est bien passé? lui demanda Jenny.

Tom grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible. Sa rencontre avec Electra et Nathan lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

Ils pénétrèrent la boutique et Tom sentit sa colère se diluer dans l'atmosphère du magasin. C'était une simple pièce, étroite et délabrée. Des centaines de paquets s'entassaient un peu partout et un homme se tenait dans le fond.

Tom sursauta. L'homme était si immobile qu'il avait presque cru qu'il faisait partie du décor.

- Bonjour, déclara l'homme d'une voix douce, je suis Mr Ollivander, puis-je vous aider?

- Bonjour bredouilla Tom dont le cur battait un rythme inquiétant.

- Vous venez chercher votre baguette... Je vois.

Il s'approcha et son visage apparut à travers la faible clarté que dégageaient les bougies. Il devait avoir environ 40 ans, mais ses cheveux étaient déjà grisonnants. Ses yeux avaient une couleur pâle, et des reflets argentés couraient sur ses iris.

- De quelle main tenez vous la baguette? demanda-t-il à Tom.

- Je suis gaucher, répondit-il à tout hasard.

Mr Ollivander parut surpris et fronça les sourcils. Le sentiment de mal aise de Tom s'amplifia.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il.

- Oh, pas grand-chose, de vieilles superstitions... répondit Mr Ollivander, mais il n'alla pas plus loin. Tom jeta un coup d'il à Jenny qui lui sourit, mais il remarqua qu'elle aussi paraissait tendue, comme lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ses grands-parents...

- Voilà, dit Mr Ollivander, en brandissant un paquet, essayez celle-ci.

Tom prit la baguette dans sa main gauche et fit un petit mouvement avec. Rien ne se produisit. Mr Ollivander lui en donna une autre, puis une autre et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

- En voilà une, dit-il, avec une plume de phénix, peut-être que...

Mais avant qu'il ait pu achever sa phrase, des étincelles dorées fusaient aux quatre coins de la pièce.

- Bravo, déclara Mr Ollivander. Il jeta un coup d'il à la baguette qui reposait dans la main de Tom. Excellente baguette, sans doute une des plus puissantes que j'aie jamais vendue. Il regarda à nouveau Tom d'un air suspicieux.

- Mr Ollivander, demanda Jenny en se levant, pourriez-vous vérifier ma baguette, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un récurage...

- Bien entendu... Oui, je me souviens, une des premières baguettes que j'aie vendue, 30 cm, acajou, excellente pour...

Tom laissa Jenny et Mr Ollivander à leur conversation et sortit discrètement du magasin. Il se sentait oppressé par la boutique, par le regard froid de Mr Ollivander. Pourquoi semblait-il si inquiet, qu'y avait-il de mal à être gaucher? Il regarda sa baguette, les références étaient inscrites sur la boîte: 33.75 cm, bois d'if.

Jenny le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle tenta de rétablir une conversation joyeuse, mais Tom semblait à nouveau perdu dans ces pensées et elle lui fut impossible de l'en sortir . Ils finirent leurs achats et rentrèrent à St Clouds avant le déjeuner.


	5. Un été à SaintClouds

CHAPITRE V

L'été que Tom passa à St Clouds n'eut rien de très amusant. Il passait ses journées entières enfermé au dortoir à lire et relire ses manuels, si bien qu'à la fin du mois de juillet, il les connaissait presque par cur. La qualité la plus surprenante chez Tom Jedusor était certainement sa mémoire. Il lui suffisait de lire une page attentivement pour s'en souvenir parfaitement pendant des mois. Il commença à jeter de petits sorts, à l'insu de tout le personnel, des orphelins et même de Jenny qui lui avait fortement déconseillé d'utiliser la magie à St Clouds. Au alentour du 15 juin, il avait changé les couleurs de tous les rideaux du dortoir, il ne savait pas très bien comment. Un peu plus tard, après avoir lu les derniers chapitres de son livre intitulé "charmes et enchantements", il avait réussi à ouvrir simultanément toutes les fenêtres du dortoir avec une seule incantation. Il avait changé, au début juillet, un gros rat d'égout en cafetière en porcelaine. A la mi-juillet, il était parvenu à faire danser ses robes les unes avec les autres à un mètre cinquante au-dessus du sol. À la fin du mois, il faisait léviter tous les lits du dortoir pendant plusieurs secondes. Jenny lui avait ramené quelques livres pour sa culture générale et lui avait prêté ses anciens manuels, afin qu'il puisse prendre de l'avance. Elle n'avait aucune idée, cependant, de l'avance qu'il avait prise. En un été, il avait pratiquement atteint le niveau d'un bon élève de troisième année. Il étudiait sans relâche et, la métamorphose se révélant être sa matière favorite, il changeait les formes de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Tom aurait pu passer un été agréable, étudiant ce monde qui le fascinait tant, mais cette idée n'était ni du goût de Mr Denvers, ni de celui de Gregory Evans. Ils semblaient tous deux avoir pour but commun de rendre sa vie la plus pénible possible. Gregory ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui ou de se battre et Mr Denvers était à chaque angle de mur, espérant probablement avoir une bonne raison de le battre jusqu'à la mort. Aussi, Tom passa une bonne partie de son temps à essayer de les éviter.

Un jour qu'il parcourait son livre favori, "l'Histoire de Poudlard", il entendit de curieux bruits venant de la rue, juste sous ses fenêtres. Il descendit les escaliers et traversa la cour intérieure jusqu'à l'entrée principale. C'est alors qu'il découvrit l'origine des bruits, qui se révélèrent être des gémissements. Une chatte d'un blanc immaculé était étendue sous l'arcade le la porte, Tom vit aussitôt qu'elle était en train de mettre bas. Si Tom avait peu d'affinités avec les humains, il en avait, en revanche, beaucoup avec les animaux. Il s'approcha de la chatte et la prit dans ses bras afin de la ramener à l'intérieur, où ses petits ne risqueraient pas d'être écrasés ou dévorés par un chien errant. Il amena la chatte à la cuisine, certain que personne ne pourrait l'y voir et que l'animal serait en paix. Il la déposa derrière le bar, où elle aurait chaud et où elle n'attirerait nullement l'attention. Tom s'assit à côté d'elle et, une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait mis au monde 3 petit chatons. L'un était blanc, tout comme sa mère, et les 2 autres rayés gris et noirs, comme leur père sans doute. Mais leur père n'était pas là, seule leur mère s'occupait d'eux. Les pères chats ne prennent guère soin de leurs petits. Pas plus que les pères humains, pensa amèrement Tom. Il remarqua alors que les 2 chatons rayés tétaient déjà leur mère, tandis que le troisième semblait plus faible et ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Tom s'aperçut alors que ses frères- ou ses surs- le repoussaient. Tom prit le chaton, qui s'avéra être une femelle, et le plaça contre sa mère. Il resta dans la cuisine jusqu'au dîner, regardant la chatte s'occuper de ses petits, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu cette chance.

Lorsqu'il entendit les cuisiniers descendre, il plaça la chatte et les chatons dans une boîte en carton (une boîte à chaussures, mais Tom n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là) et remonta silencieusement au dortoir. Il cacha la boîte sous son lit et redescendit chercher de la nourriture pour les chats.

Il garda la boîte tout l'été, dissimulée sous son lit. Il avait jeté un sortilège afin que toute personne, excepté lui-même, qui vît les chatons les prennent pour de simples chaussettes. Chaque jour, il ramenait un peu de nourriture pour la mère, puis bientôt pour les petits qui se mirent à manger à la mi-juillet.

Ce ne fut pas le seul évènement qui vint troubler cet été.

Un jour, à la fin du mois de juillet, les classes d'été (auxquelles presque tous les orphelins se devaient d'assister) furent annulées et tous les enfants se retrouvèrent dans la cour. Tom était assis sur les marches de l'entrée, il regardait les autres enfants jouer au ballon. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir laisser son livre au dortoir, maintenant qu'il était fermé.

Soudain, la porte du côté rue s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme et une femme habillés et coiffés avec recherche. Tom ressentit immédiatement une bouffée d'antipathie à leur adresse. Il détestait les gens qui exposaient ainsi leurs richesses. Car, sans aucun doute, ils étaient riches la femme portait une longue jupe de velours noir, un chemisier en soie et ses cheveux étaient élégamment remontés sur sa nuque. Quant à son mari, il avait une veste en queue de pie (totalement déplacée par cette chaleur) et Tom distingua une montre en or à son poignet. Le couple se dirigea vers l'entrée, donc droit sur Tom qui sentit une grandissante envie de se retirer.

- Pourrais-tu nous aider, demanda l'homme à Tom. Nous voudrions voir le directeur. Sais-tu où il se trouve?

- Non, répondit Tom. Mr Denvers était probablement dans un pub, ivre mort depuis quelques heures, mais étant donnée l'immense sympathie qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Tom, celui-ci pensa que s'il désirait rester en vie, ce n'était une chose à révéler à ces gens.

- Puis-je vous aider d'une autre manière? demanda Tom. S'il avait pu faire prendre à sa voix douce et agréable, un ton sec et épineux, il l'aurait certainement fait.

- Eh bien, peut-être... Mon nom est Frédéric Bragman et voici ma femme, Lucie; nous sommes déjà venus parler avec Mr Denvers, nous voudrions adopter un enfant.

Tom fut pour le moins surpris car ce genre de chose arrivait rarement à l'orphelinat. En fait il n'y avait pas eu une seule adoption depuis 5 ans, depuis qu'une petite fille d'un an avait été emmenée par une vieille dame qui disait être sa grand-mère et désirait prendre la garde de l'enfant après la mort de ses parents.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit Tom en se levant, allez attendre à l'intérieur, je vais le chercher.

Mr et Mrs Bragman entrèrent et furent aussitôt accueillis par Jenny qui se proposa de leur faire une tasse de thé. Tom avait voulu se montrer poli en allant chercher Mr Denvers, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers la sortie, se demandant dans quel bar, le directeur de St Clouds pouvait bien cuver son vin. Il erra dans les rues pendant près d'une heure, il connaissait à présent tous les pubs du village. Comme l'heure du déjeuner approchait, il décida de regagner St Clouds. Non pas qu'il eût très faim, on pouvait constater à sa maigreur qu'il avait rarement assez à manger, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait rien s'il arrivait en retard. Il prit donc le chemin du retour, espérant que Mr Denvers était tombé dans le fleuve et s'y était noyé. "Ces pensées te conduiront tout droit en enfer! " chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. Tom n'avait pas eu une grande éducation religieuse, mais c'était le genre de chose qu'on lui répétait souvent. S'il avait été en enfer chaque fois qu'on le lui avait dit, ç'aurait été un voyage quotidien. Tom sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Il connaissait bien l'enfer, il y vivait. Et son diable s'appelait St Clouds.

Il resta un long moment, perdu dans son monde intérieur, le seul endroit dont il ne cherchait pas perpétuellement la sortie. Il marchait dans son rêve quand soudain...

- Oh! excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu!

Il reprit conscience de la réalité assis sur le sol, sa cheville l'élançant douloureusement.

Une jeune fille, de son âge probablement, était à côté de lui, à genoux sur le sol. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour que son esprit, à des kilomètres de lui, réintègre totalement son corps et qu'il comprenne qu'ils étaient entrés en collision. La fille ramassait ses livres, éparpillés sur le trottoir. Si Tom n'avait pas était aussi secoué par la brutalité avec laquelle il avait été arraché à ses pensées, il l'aurait sans doute trouvée très jolie. Ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules étaient soyeux et ondulés et semblaient tissés de fils d'or. Sa peau était très blanche et ses grands yeux avaient une couleur émeraude étincelante.

Tom marmonna que ce n'était rien et aida la fille à rassembler ses affaires. Ils se relevèrent et échangèrent un regard. Il y eut un silence gêné puis la fille sourit faiblement, s'excusa encore et disparut au coin de la rue.

Tom retourna à St Clouds, pour découvrir que les Bragman étaient partis, après avoir adopté une petite fille du nom de Rose Declin. Mr Denvers était rentré depuis près d'une heure, mais n'avait heureusement pas remarqué l'absence de Tom. Bientôt, les lumières faiblirent et, avant que Tom ait pu s'en rendre compte, la nuit lui tomba dessus, avec tout son poids d'étoiles. Les petits chats avaient grandi et Jenny avait accepté d'en garder 2. Tom adopta donc le troisième, la petite chatte blanche que ses frères rejetaient sans arrêt. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il se sentait incroyablement vide, seul. Malgré la chaleur écrasante de l'été, son corps était rempli de glace et la pluie tombait sans relâche dans son cur. Il pensa à la fille aux cheveux dorés et il eut plus mal encore, parce qu'elle était belle, qu'elle lui avait souri et qu'il n'avait pas la force de la mépriser comme les autres. À partir de cette nuit, il se mit à compter les heures qui le séparaient du premier septembre.


	6. Jouets des Vents

CHAPITRE VI

Le 31 août, Tom se réveilla aux aurores. Le ciel était encore taché de nuit et le dortoir était plongé dans une obscurité rassurante.

Il se glissa hors de son lit et traversa silencieusement le dortoir. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et resta quelques instants devant, afin de s'assurer que personne ne s'était éveillé. Aucun bruit, excepté les ronflements sonores de Richard Zani, (un garçon de 9 ans que Tom soupçonnait d'être mentalement attardé) ne se faisait entendre.

Il descendit à la cuisine et se mit à appeler doucement:

- Nephtys? Nephtys?

Il eut un frôlement, comme un froissement de tissu et une petite forme blanche se dessina près des ustensiles de cuisson.

- Viens, Neph, murmura Tom en souriant au chaton qui avançait en trottinant sur le carrelage. Il se pencha et prit sa chatte dans le creux de sa main. La petite bête s'y blottit en ronronnant et Tom lui chuchota:

- Tu sais Neph, demain, nous allons partir, nous allons aller quelque part où... tu verras, je suis sûr que ça te plaira...

Nephtys le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, qui tiraient maintenant sur le jaune, et commença à faire consciencieusement sa toilette, ravie de pouvoir montrer à son maître qu'elle était parfaitement propre.

- Oui bien sûr, dit Tom, toujours souriant. Toi, tu t'en fiches...

Enfin, le jour s'étirait à l'horizon et la cuisine fut bientôt baignée d'une chaude lumière, claire et crûe.

Tom reposa Nephtys et remonta au dortoir. Il se remit au lit et attendit que les autres enfants se lèvent.

Tous étaient désespérés à l'idée de reprendre les cours le lendemain. Tous sauf Tom, bien entendu. Jenny avait expliqué à Mr Denvers que, avant sa mort, la mère de Tom l'avait inscrit à Smeltings et voulait intensément qu'il y aille, lorsqu'il serait en âge. Il avait fini par accepter et les affaires de Tom étaient prêtes depuis 3 jours déjà.

Lorsque tous les orphelins eurent quitté le dortoir, Tom s'assit sur son lit et entreprit de continuer sa lecture. Il choisit un livre au hasard et celui-ci se révéla être un livre moldu, que Jenny lui avait offert 2 ans plus tôt. Il ouvrit "le paradis perdu" à une page qu'il avait cornée et lut une phrase qu'il se souvenait avoir appris par cur tant elle l'avait marquée. _"Reliques, chapelets, indulgences, dispense, amour, colère, pardons, bulles, jouets des vents..." _Il sentit son cur s'alourdir et referma le livre. Il redescendit, espérant trouver Jenny et passer sa dernière journée avec elle.

__

Indulgences, dispenses, amour, colère, pardons

La cour était pleine, les orphelins jouaient au ballon et, à nouveau, Tom se demanda

__

jouets des vents...

ce qu'il faisait là.

Il traversa la cour ensoleillée et se dirigea vers les chambres du personnel. Alors qu'il montait à l'étage supérieur, il se mit à repenser à la jeune fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts

__

dispenses, amour,

et se dit soudainement qu'il aimerait la revoir. Juste une fois, juste pour qu'elle lui sourie encore.

Jenny n'était pas dans sa chambre. Tom, qui commençait à en avoir assez de ses allées venues dans l'orphelinat décida donc de l'attendre ici. Elle remonta quelques minutes plus tard et annonça à Tom qu'elle avait pris sa journée. Ils sortirent tous deux de St Clouds, après le déjeuner, et passèrent toute journée près du fleuve, où Jenny lui parla à nouveau de Poudlard et des autres sorciers. Elle lui parla également du Quidditch, un sport dont Tom avait vaguement entendu parler, lui disant que sa mère avait été dans l'équipe de Serpentard et qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu un seul match. Plus la journée avançait, plus le cur de Tom se faisait de plombs. Il était ravi de partir, mais quitter Jenny lui procurait une intense sensation de malaise. Ils regagnèrent bientôt l'orphelinat et Jenny et lui montèrent au dortoir. Jenny jeta un regard mélancolique aux valises qui emplissaient la pièce et s'assit sur le lit de Tom.

- Tu es heureux, Tom? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Quelle torture, ce sourire, si complaisant, si engageant, alors qu'elle avait tant de peine...

Mais Tom ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'aimes pas ce monde, n'est-ce pas? dit-elle d'un air absent.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ils sont tous si odieux et...

- Tom, ne dit pas ça, le coupa Jenny. Tu _sais_ qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça...

Tom ne répondit pas.

- Mais tu leur en veux quand même... c'est ça?

__

colère

- Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous... il faut leur pardonner pour les erreurs de leurs semblables,

_indulgences,_ _pardons, bulles_

ils sont simplement... humains.

Tom persistait à se taire. Humains. Oui, ils étaient humains, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit un si bon argument. Les humains passaient leur temps à s'entre-tuer, à faire des guerres, des ravages, des bombardements, à jeter leurs femmes à la rue alors que... Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Être humain était loin d'être une qualité aux yeux de Tom mais il ne voulait pas blesser Jenny et

__

colère

garda ses réflexions pour lui.

Jenny se retira bientôt dans sa chambre et Tom alla se coucher. Il garda les yeux ouverts dans le noir, pensant que le lendemain, il serait enfin là où avait toujours été sa place.

- Tom! Tom, réveille-toi!

Ce fut la voix de Jenny, essoufflée et empressée qui tira Tom de son sommeil. Il s'assit sur son lit, et se frotta les yeux, fort surpris d'être parvenu à s'endormir avant un jour pareil. Il sauta du lit. Le soleil était fort et brillant et Tom était si heureux qu'il se mit à chanter en rangeant sa valise avec des gestes gracieux et légers. Jenny le regarda longuement, le cur à la fois brûlant et glacé. Elle se souvenait d'avoir souvent entendu Lyra chanter et d'avoir pensé qu'elle avait la voix la plus douce et mélodieuse qu'elle avait jamais entendu. Mais, en écoutant Tom, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il chantait aussi bien que sa mère, si ce n'était mieux.

- Viens Tom, dit-elle en renonçant à contrecur à l'écouter plus longtemps. Il faut que je te montre encore une ou deux choses.

Ils descendirent dans la chambre de Jenny et celle-ci lui expliqua:

- Ce sont des voitures du ministère qui vont venir nous prendre tout à l'heure, ils viendront vers 10 heures.

Tom remarqua alors une valise ouverte sur le lit de Jenny.

- Tu vas quelque part? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Elle lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Danaë.

- Qui est... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. A ce moment-là, une fille avait fait irruption dans la chambre. Tom s'arrêta de respirer. C'était la fille qu'il avait bousculée dans la rue, un mois auparavant.

- Danaë, je te présente Tom, fit Jenny. Tom, voilà Danaë.

Tom était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia de regarder les chaussures de Danaë. Ce fut elle qui rougit et baissa les yeux.

- On se connaît déjà, dit-elle à Jenny. On s'est rencontré dans la rue il y a quelques semaines.

- Vraiment? dit Jenny en haussant les sourcils. Eh bien tu vois, Tom, Danaë va aussi à Poudlard cette année.

Tom sentit son cur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

- C'est... c'est vrai? balbutia-t-il, se sentant aussitôt stupide d'avoir posé cette question.

Danaë hocha la tête, toujours légèrement rouge. Tom remarqua qu'elle était plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était assez petite, ses cheveux avaient un volume impressionnant et ses yeux une couleur si peu commune que Tom doutait qu'il en existât d'autres identiques dans le monde. Elle portait une chemise violet foncé et un pantalon noir moulant.

Il eut un silence gêné et les deux enfants rougirent à l'unisson. Jenny eut un rire léger et Danaë sourit.

- Je vais sortir, les prévint Jenny en s'éloignant. Je reviendrai pour vous accompagner à la gare! Sur ce, elle disparut derrière la porte.

Tom et Danaë restèrent debout, chacun à un bout de la pièce, chacun essayant d'éviter le regard de l'autre.

- Hum... fit Tom au bout d'un moment, incapable de trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant pour engager la conversation.

- Oui, confirma Danaë.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partirent tous deux d'un rire nerveux.

- Ça commence mal, dit-elle. Si on reste chacun à une extrémité de la pièce...

- Oui, je sais, répondit Tom en souriant.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit de Jenny et, soucieux d'éviter un nouveau blanc, ils commencèrent à parler en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et rirent à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée, tu dois me trouver pathétique... fit Danaë en secouant la tête.

- Non, pas du tout! s'empressa d'ajouter Tom. C'est moi... je... je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler aux autres et... Enfin je n'ai pas d'amis tu vois... Il rougit plus que jamais. Il n'avait encore jamais dit cela à personne. Mais Danaë était différente, elle n'était pas personne.

- Oui, dit-elle, je vois très bien. Les autres te trouvent bizarre, ils se moquent de toi, c'est ça? Moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Tom hocher la tête. Ils me rejettent, ils ont peur de moi...

- Oui, c'est ça, exactement ça, confirma Tom.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, les yeux brillants. Tom se sentait sur le point d'exploser, tant il avait de choses à lui dire. Envolée sa timidité, sa terreur des autres enfants. Il ne la connaissait que depuis 5 minutes, mais il avait déjà l'impression qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle était son amie... son amie, enfin.

Et Danaë ressentait la même chose.

- Ça fait du bien, dit-elle. Tu sais... d'avoir quelqu'un qui a vécu la même chose.

Il eut un silence et Tom se décida à parler le premier.

- Est-ce que tu savais que tu étais... une sorcière?

Danaë secoua la tête.

- Moi non-plus, murmura Tom. Ma mère était sorcière, mais elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Quant à mon père... Il est moldu, mais je ne sais pas où il est. Il a abandonné ma mère avant ma naissance.

_amour, colère_

Une lueur de fureur s'était allumée dans les yeux de Tom.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre, dit Danaë d'une voix faible. Moi c'était mon père qui était sorcier et ma mère moldue... Il est mort quand j'suis très jeune et ma mère ne m'avait rien révélé sur mes... pouvoirs, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que j'en avais...

Elle se retourna vers Tom, le regard brillant.

- Oui, c'est comme moi avec Jenny, dit-il. Elle ne m'avait rien dit, au cas où rien n'arriverait...

- Nos histoires se ressemblent finalement. Je pensais n'avoir rien en commun avec personne.

- Je sais, dit Tom. Il sentait une chaleur immense se fondre en lui, couler dans chacun de ses membres. Il n'était plus seul. Il ne le serait plus jamais.

__

Reliques, chapelets, indulgences, dispenses, amour, bulles

Ils discutèrent plus d'une heure, avant que Jenny ne revienne. Danaë fut une des seules personnes qui fit jamais rire Tom Jedusor de tout son cur.

Ils parlèrent, se découvrant sans cesse des points communs, des différences aussi.

Lorsque Jenny arriva, elle fut très surprise de constater que les deux enfants n'avaient pas conservé leurs places initiales, à 5 mètres l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le lit et Danaë racontait à Tom qui riait aux éclats, comment elle avait fait léviter la perruque de son professeur d'histoire devant toute sa classe.

- Allez les enfants! s'écria joyeusement Jenny. Il faut partir, la voiture du ministère est là!

Danaë et Tom suivirent Jenny dans la rue. Presque aussitôt, une énorme voiture grise déboucha sur l'avenue. Tom ramassa Nephtys qui refusait d'entrer dans son panier et, avec l'aide de Danaë, il réussit à la déposer dans la voiture. Danaë avait une chouette de grande taille, au plumage bleu nuit et aux yeux orange, qui dormait paisiblement dans sa cage.

La voiture démarra et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à King's Cross.

- Quel est le numéro de la voie? Demanda Tom en se penchant sur les billets que tenait Jenny.

- 9 3/4, répondit-elle. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Tom et Danaë échangèrent un haussement de sourcils et la suivirent.

- C'est ici, dit Jenny en s'arrêtant devant une barrière de bois. Il faut passer par là, la voie 9 3/4 est derrière.

Danaë inspira, dit au revoir à Jenny, puis se dirigea vers la barrière d'un pas rapide. Tom la vit aussitôt disparaître. Il se retourna alors vers Jenny.

- Bon, dit-il nerveusement, on se verra bientôt, Jenny.

- Tom, dit-elle, soudain très nerveuse. Écoute ce que je vais te dire. Sois heureux, simplement. Oublie que la vie est injuste, que l'amour, la haine, la chance sont les jeux du destin. Il se peut que tu apprennes des choses qui te bouleverseront... Alors souviens toi que ta mère a toujours fait le bon choix, à l'école en tout cas.

- Jenny pourquoi... commença Tom. Mais il ne put continuer, car Jenny l'avait pris dans ses bras et fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant et que Tom n'oublierait jamais: elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Allez, vas-y, tu vas rater ton train.

- On se voit l'été prochain?

- Oui, Tom, je te le promet.

Tandis que Tom traversait la barrière magique, ni lui, ni Jenny ne savait qu'elle n'honorerait jamais cette promesse.

Jenny avait raison, se dit Tom en arrivant sur le quai chargé des parents qui accompagnaient leurs enfants au train, la vie était injuste, hasardeuse, mais ce n'était pas si facile de l'oublier.

__

Reliques, chapelets, indulgences, dispense, amour, colère, pardons, bulles, jouets des vents...


	7. Le Poudlard Express

CHAPITRE VII

- C'est impossible! Il n'y a donc pas un seul wagon libre dans ce train?

Danaë semblait stupéfaite par le nombre d'élèves qui se pressaient pour prendre possession des dernières banquettes.

Tom dut baisser la tête pour éviter la cage d'un gros hibou brun, qui tomba d'un porte bagage et qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier d'être ballotté dans tous les sens.

- Oups, pardon! lui dit un garçon aux cheveux bruns en s'empressant de ramasser l'animal qui hululait bruyamment.

- C'est rien, répondit Tom en tentant de suivre Danaë dans la foule des enfants qui le bousculaient à chaque pas.

Ils traversèrent le train entier, mais ne trouvèrent aucun compartiment vide. Ils déposèrent leurs valises dans un filet au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'assirent dans le couloir.

- Eh bien, joyeux voyage en perspective, soupira Danaë.

Tom frissonna. Il n'était même pas arrivé à l'école et, déjà, il n'y avait pas de place pour lui.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits, venant de derrière la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et trois filles firent leur entrée dans le couloir.

- C'est ridicule, Améthyste, ça ne marchera jamais!

Elles s'immobilisèrent en voyant Tom et Danaë affalés entre les sacs.

- Salut, fit l'une des fille. Pas trouvé de places? Nous non-plus... Ça vous dérange si on s'installe ici?

Tom et Danaë échangèrent un regard.

- Non, pas du tout, dit Tom tandis que Danaë s'écartait pour leur faire de la place.

Tom les regarda brièvement, espérant qu'elles ne le remarqueraient pas. L'une d'entre elles, celle que son amie avait appelée Améthyste, était très belle. Elle avait des cheveux brun foncé, et de grands yeux violets.

- Je m'appelle Chloé, dit une des fille, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux noisette. Voici Améthyste et Ophélia.

Ophélia était Noire, avec de longs cheveux tressés et une robe bleu ciel. Tom se mit à rougir furieusement en se rendant compte qu'il était entouré de quatre filles, quatre filles particulièrement jolies, qui plus est.

- Moi c'est Danaë, et lui Tom. Ça fait longtemps que vous savez que vous êtes sorcières?

- Oh oui, répondit Ophélia, depuis toujours. Mes parents sont tous les deux sorciers, alors...

- Oui, les miens aussi, continua Améthyste. Chloé est née de parents moldus, mais elle savait qu'elle serait peut-être sorcière parce qu'il y en a eu dans sa famille. En fait, elle a vécu entourée de sorciers.

- Mon arrière arrière grand mère et ma grande tante, précisa Chloé. Chez nous, ça saute une génération. Et vous, des sorciers dans vos familles?

- Ma mère, souffla Tom. Mon père est moldu.

- Et moi c'est le contraire, fit Danaë en souriant.

Il eut un moment de silence.

- Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez? Demanda Ophélia. Moi je pense être à Serdaigle, mes deux parents et ma sur aînée y sont allés.

- Moi j'espère plutôt aller Gryffondor... Ajouta Chloé d'un air songeur. Il paraît que c'est la mieux... Enfin, n'importe où, sauf Sepentard!

Tom sentit son estomac se contracter. Qu'avaient-ils tous contre cette maison?

- Quel est le problème avec Serpentard? demanda-t-il d'un air de défi. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges, mais ce n'était plus à cause du gêne.

- Oh... Fit Chloé apparemment mal à l'aise. C'est simplement... Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de mages noirs qui y sont allés et...

- Il n'y a rien, intervint Améthyste. Juste des rumeurs. Mais ce sont des généralités.

- Comment peut-on savoir où on sera? demanda Danaë.

- On ne peut pas vraiment savoir à l'avance, lui dit Ophélia. Je crois que Gryffondor, c'est pour les plus courageux, Serdaigle pour les plus travailleurs, Poufsouffle pour les plus... euh... loyales et Serpentard pour les plus ambitieux. Mais on ne peut jamais vraiment être sûr.

Tom n'avait qu'une certitude, il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Il l'insupportait d'entendre des gens dire du mal de la maison de sa mère, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y être.

Ils restèrent dans le couloir tout le trajet. Chloé, Amethyste et Ophélia étaient toutes très gentilles et intéressantes et Tom se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais rencontré personne comme elles avant. Il se sentait bien, apprécié, il se sentait... à sa place. Il fut peu loquace pendant la première partie du voyage, mais il s'ouvrit rapidement et commença à leur parler de St Clouds. Il restait avare de détails, mais les filles ne demandèrent rien de plus. Et, une fois de plus, il écouta, fasciné, les histoires du monde fabuleux où il se rendait enfin.

- Je crois que les cours de vol vont être mes préférés, s'exclama Ophélia. J'attends ça depuis des années! Et toi Tom, qu'est-ce qui te plait le plus, tu le sais?

- Pas le vol, en tout cas, dit-il en souriant. J'ai le vertige. La métamorphose, je crois que c'est le sujet qui me passionne le plus... Mais je te le dirai après nos premiers cours.

- Toi qui a vécu avec les Moldus, comment sont-ils? Très différents de nous?

Tom la regarda longuement.

- Ils sont humains, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Oh non! s'écria Chloé. J'ai déchiré mon sac et mon encrier à explosé! Il y a de l'encre partout sur mes livres!

- Donne-moi ton sac, demanda Tom. Je vais arranger ça.

Elle lui tendit son sac d'un air perplexe.

- Réparo, murmura-t-il. Puis il saisit les livres tachés. Dissolvum.

Aussitôt, les taches d'encre rétrécirent, comme absorbées par les couvertures et disparurent. Tom rendit ses affaires à Chloé qui lui lança un drôle de regard.

- Où tu as appris à faire ça? Demanda Améthyste.

Les quatre filles le regardaient intensément et il se sentit rougir à nouveau.

- Dans les livres, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard à la tombée de la nuit. Tom attrapa sa valise et sortit, suivi de ses amies.

Le froid le prit à la gorge dès qu'il fut dehors. Un vent glacé ébouriffait ses cheveux et la pluie battante trempa rapidement sa robe. Il tenta de discerner les autres élèves dans l'obscurité.

- Les premières années, par ici! cria une voix.

Tom aperçut alors un homme massif, presque entièrement chauve, mais pourvu d'une barbe poivre et sel bien fournie.

Il suivit le flot des élèves qui montaient dans les barques que l'homme leur indiqua. Il s'assit avec Danaë, Chloé et deux garçons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient tous trempés lorsque les barques atteignirent la rive. L'homme, qui se présenta comme Ogg, le garde-chasse, les conduisit alors à travers un dédale d'arbres et de buissons. Il pleuvait toujours et Tom, qui entendait Nephtys miauler dans son panier, pria pour qu'ils arrivent bientôt, avant que sa chatte ne meure noyée.

Soudain, il entendit plusieurs enfants pousser des exclamations de surprise. Il leva la tête et aperçut alors la plus immense et la plus impressionnante bâtisse qu'il ait jamais vue. Quatre immenses tours se dressaient entourant un bâtiment principal et un parc gigantesque. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la porte, Ogg frappa 3 fois sur l'immense portail de bronze qui s'ébranla violemment, retentissant dans la nuit.


	8. La Grande Répartition

CHAPITRE VIII

Un silence oppressant régnait sur les élèves. Soudain, de petits bruits se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Il eut un grincement et un homme apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Oh, vous voilà! entrez, entrez, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse. La Répartition va commencer.

L'homme avait un aspect tout à fait singulier. Il était très grand, avec de longs cheveux brun-roux et une barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Il portait une robe bleu nuit, décorée de petites étoiles scintillantes et un chapeau pointu pourvu des mêmes ornements. Mais plus que tout, ce furent ses yeux qui retinrent l'attention de Tom lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Hall. Il avait des yeux bleus, si clairs qu'ils semblaient parfois transparents, mais Tom n'avait jamais vu une telle intensité dans aucun regard. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs multicolores et Tom aurait juré y voir des étincelles lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui.

L'homme les conduisit dans une salle immense et totalement vide, à l'exception d'une chaise, placée au beau milieu de la pièce.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous nos nouveaux élèves! Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, j'enseigne la métamorphose. Voilà, j'imagine que la plupart d'entre vous savent déjà ce qui va suivre: il y a plus de mille ans, quatre mages, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont créé cette école. Il subsiste aujourd'hui 4 maisons, dont chacune détient les qualités d'un des fondateurs. Vous serez aujourd'hui répartis dans vos maisons respectives par un juge hautement qualifié... Un sourire passa sur le visage de Dumbledore et ses yeux pétillèrent de plus belle.

- Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, reprit-il, c'est que certains professeurs assurent la direction des maisons. Je suis moi-même directeur de la maison de Gryffondor, mais chaque professeur se doit d'être impartial et de ne pas favoriser ses élèves... Au cours de cette année, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison en répondant correctement aux questions posées ou en faisant briller l'image de l'école. Des points pourront également être retirés, si vous enfreignez le règlement du collège. Mais tout cela vous sera ré-expliqué ultérieurement, quand tout le monde aura l'estomac bien plein!

Il frappa dans ses mains et 5 grandes tables apparurent avec un bruit mat. Les portes s'ouvrirent et un flot d'élèves et de professeurs se déversa dans la salle. Une fois que tous les élèves ayant dépassé leur première année se furent installés, Dumbledore pointa son doigt sur la chaise qui se trouvait toujours au milieu de la pièce. Tom se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, comme il était dans les plus grands de son année, il n'eut pas de difficultés à voir ce que Dumbledore montrait. Un vieux chapeau rapiécé trônait sur la chaise.

- A l'appel de votre nom, dit Dumbledore, vous vous assiérez et mettrez le choixpeau, il vous indiquera quelle maison sera la vôtre!

Il déroula alors un long parchemin et commença:

- Abbellan Mathilde!

Une petite fille joufflue se dirigea en tremblant vers la chaise et enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête.

Il eut un instant de silence et le chapeau s'écria

- Serdaigle!

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent d'une table située à gauche de Tom.

Dumbledore continua à appeler plusieurs élèves qui furent répartis plus ou moins rapidement, puis...

- Cembre Danaë!

Danaë sourit à Tom, mais celui-ci remarqua qu'elle était incroyablement pâle.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise et mit le chapeau. Tom sentit son cur accélérer.

- Gryffondor! cria finalement le chapeau.

Tom ne savait pas s'il se sentait soulagé ou horriblement déçu, comme si 2 parties de lui-même étaient en désaccord.

- Desrousseaux Améthyste!

- Serdaigle! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

- Diagon Nathan!

Tom aperçut Nathan se diriger vers la chaise d'un pas mal assuré et il en fut ravi.

- Serpentard! fit le chapeau sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

La décision était définitive pour Tom. N'importe quelle maison, sauf celle-ci.

Quelques instants plus tard, Chloé fut également envoyée à Serdaigle.

- Jebbans Richard!

- Poufsouffle!

- Jedusor Tom!

Tom sentit son cur couler dans sa poitrine. Il avança en chancelant vers le chapeau et s'assit. Soudain, sans raison, ses mains cessèrent de trembler. Il saisit le chapeau et le mit sur sa tête. Aussitôt, une petite voix murmura à son oreille.

- Mmmhh, fit le choixpeau, j'ai rarement vu un cas si difficile... On dirait... que tu es fait de 2 parties, extrêmement différentes l'une de l'autre... très étrange...

Tom commença à nouveau à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Où vais-je donc t'envoyer? Voyons... Tu as de très grandes qualités intellectuelles, c'est très impressionnant... du courage aussi, de la détermination... Tu serais une chance pour chacune des maisons... Je ne crois pas que je te mettrais à Poufsouffle, tu es loyal et juste, mais cela peut facilement changer... trop facilement. Serdaigle ne serait pas mal, mais je ne vois pas ton avenir dans cette maison. Reste Gryffondor et Serpentard...

" Surtout, surtout, pas Serpentard! " Pensa Tom aussi fort qu'il le put.

- Tu as l'air décidé, fit le choixpeau. Gryffondor, pourquoi pas... Mais, tiens, tiens, tiens...

Il eut un long moment de silence et Tom commença à s'affoler.

" Quoi? pensa-t-il, QUOI?! "

- Je crois que je sais où tu iras, dit le choixpeau. C'est très difficile, mais cela me paraît approprié...

" Gryffondor, je vous en supplie, Gryffondor! "

- Je suis désolé, mais tel n'est pas ton destin, tu iras à... SERPENTARD!

Tom sentit son corps se vider. Aucun de ses muscles ne fonctionnait plus. Il pensa vaguement à rester là jusqu'à ce que le chapeau change d'avis, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Il se leva lentement, n'osant pas regarder la table des Gryffondor ou celle des Serdaigle, de crainte de croiser le regard d'une de ses amies.

Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard, le corps secoué de frissons.

- Tu y es entré? fit une voix incrédule derrière lui.

Tom reconnut Nathan et une des principales raisons qui l'avaient poussé à vouloir être à Gryffondor. Pas la seule cependant, se dit-il en jetant un coup d'il rapide à Danaë qui parlait avec sa voisine.

Il ne répondit pas à Nathan, se concentrant sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Sa mère y avait été et il avait su qu'il y serait aussi dés la première fois que Jenny lui en avait parlé. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi devait-il y être?

- Malefoy Electra!

" Seigneur, pensa Tom, faites qu'elle soit n'importe où, mais pas à Serpentard! Pitié pas ici! "

Hélas, à peine Electra eut-elle posé le choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci s'écria:

- Serpentard!

- Ce n'est pas vrai, chuchota Tom en blêmissant. Pas les _deux_!

Comment pouvait-il être dans la même maison que ces deux-là? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se trouver à côté de Danaë à cet instant? Il s'en était fallu de si peu... Tout à coup, Tom repensa à ce que lui avait dit le choixpeau. Pourquoi avait-il fini par l'envoyé à Serpentard? qu'avait-il vu qui l'avait rendu si perplexe?

- Raven Ophélia!

Tom suivit Ophélia des yeux.

Le choixpeau resta silencieux un long moment, puis déclara:

- Serpentard!

Tom sentit soudain son cur incroyablement plus léger. Au moins, il n'était pas tout seul. Ophélia ne semblait pas ravie non-plus d'être assise à cette table.

- Mes parents vont être furieux, souffla-t-elle. Ils espéraient tellement que je serai à Serdaigle!

Tom ne répondit pas. Il regardait fixement la table des Gryffondor. Danaë allait-elle le rejeter à présent?

Mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle lui sourit, aussi amicalement qu'avant. Tom sentit un sentiment de chaleur intense l'envahir.

À l'autre bout de la salle, il vit du coin de l'il un professeur se lever:

- Bonjour, chers amis! Dit-il en levant son verre, une autre année va commencer! Je suis le professeur Dippet, directeur du collège et je voudrais vous rappeler quelques petites choses avant que nous ne passions à table... Il énuméra une longue liste de ce que les élèves devaient ou non faire et donna quelques précisions sur les cours qui commenceraient le lendemain.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son discours, il agita sa baguette et, un instant plus tard, les tables croulaient sous les plats. Tom ne s'était jamais trouvé en présence de tant de nourriture: toutes les viandes et poissons que l'on pouvait imaginer, des légumes de toutes sortes, des sauces... Il parvint même à oublier qu'il était à Serpentard, deux places devant Electra et Nathan. Il discuta longuement avec Ophélia et goûta de tous les plats sur sa table. Il remarqua alors, juste derrière un garçon blond assis en face de lui, une forme fluide et presque transparente à la table des Poufsouffle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Tom à Ophélia en montrant la chose du doigt.

- C'est un fantôme, fit Ophélia en levant les sourcils. Tu ne le savais pas?

Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent. Il parcourut la salle du regard et vit une dizaine de fantômes, attablés avec les élèves.

- Ça... Ça alors! bafouilla-t-il. Ils existent vraiment?

- Bien sûr qu'ils existent! s'exclama Ophélia. D'où tu sors?

- Chez les Moldus, expliqua-t-il, on dit que les fantômes ne sont pas réels...

- Ç'est vrai? demanda Ophélia très intéressée. Mais personne n'en voit jamais?

- Si, répondit Tom. Parfois, des moldus les aperçoivent, mais on dit qu'ils sont fous.

Tom se sentit rougir. Il avait été élevé par les moldus et, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'en savait pas autant qu'elle. La colère lui monta au visage. Il entendit alors une petite voix chuchoter dans sa tête:

- Elle va te prendre pour un idiot maintenant, et c'est de _leur_ faute!

Surpris d'avoir de telles pensées, Tom secoua la tête et se concentra sur son assiette.

Lorsqu'il gagna son dortoir, ce soir-là, il était si épuisé qu'il se demanda comment il avait bien pu monter toutes les marches qui le séparaient de la Grande Salle.

- Tu as l'intention de rester là toute la nuit?! fit la voix agacée de Nathan derrière lui. Il fut immédiatement ramené à la réalité.

- Seigneur, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il se couchait. Comment ai-je pu arriver _ici_?


	9. Le Professeur Dumbledore

CHAPITRE IX

_Tom traversait le parc à grands pas. Un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien, juste le parc, froid et désert, juste le ciel aveugle au-dessus de sa tête. Le soleil brillait encore, mais, bientôt, la lumière se déchira et le jour s'effaça pour laisser place au cortège de la nuit. Tom était entouré d'arbres. Une forêt. La Forêt Interdite. Soudain, une voix retentit, une voix dont l'écho se répercuta dans toute la forêt._

Lève toi et brille! 

Tom sentit naître en lui une terrible sensation de malaise. Il marchait plus vite, mais le bruit le rattrapait, inexorablement, Il se rapprochait. Tom fit volte face. Les arbres étaient vides, le ciel brisé éteint. Il était là, devant Tom.

Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-Il.

Tom hocha la tête. La silhouette était plongée dans l'ombre. Tom ne connaissait pas son nom, il ne voyait pas son visage, mais le malaise croissait en lui.

Pas encore. murmura Tom.

Il se mit à rire et Tom fut figé sur place.

Tu le sauras bientôt...

Tom sentit une main glacée s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Il se mit à suffoquer, sentant ses entrailles se contracter.

Alors, Il se pencha sur Tom et...

Tom se réveilla en sursaut.

Il faisait un froid mordant dans le dortoir et Tom mit plusieurs secondes à se souvenir où il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il aperçut les contours diffus des lits à baldaquins dans la pénombre, sa joie fut telle que les dernières images de l'horrible rêve qu'il venait de faire s'effacèrent aussitôt.

Il sauta de son lit et passa rapidement sa robe de sorcier. Les quatre autres garçons qui occupaient le dortoir dormaient encore à poings fermés. Tom jeta brièvement un regard à la pendule qui trônait à l'autre bout de la pièce. 6 heures. Il était sans doute trop tôt pour descendre dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais il pouvait aller dans la salle commune. Il entendit Nathan remuer dans son lit et marmonner quelque chose. Tom sentit soudain une grande envie de lui jeter un sort, alors qu'il dormait encore, mais, jugeant qu'il serait déloyal de l'attaquer pendant son sommeil, il préféra sortir sans rien faire.

Tu auras d'autres occasions, ne t'en fais pas... très bientôt, tu verras...

Tom s'arrêta. Il fronça les sourcils et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait de drôles de pensées... Parfois, il lui semblait qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment les siennes... Comme si quelqu'un parlait dans sa tête...

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses spéculations car un grand bruit retentit derrière lui. Un garçon blond aux yeux noirs et au teint terriblement pâle se tenait près du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Tom s'approcha et remarqua que le garçon était agenouillé près de l'âtre, ramassant les débris d'un objet brillant éparpillés sur le sol.

- Salut, fit nerveusement le garçon en apercevant Tom. J'ai cassé ma fiole.

Il désigna les éclats de verre qui jonchaient le tapis.

- Tu te lèves tôt, reprit le garçon en jetant les restes de sa fiole dans le feu. D'habitude je suis toujours le seul debout à cette heure... Je m'appelle Justin, Justin Starkyson, et toi?

- Tom Jedusor, répondit Tom en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils rapiécés.

- Tu es en première année? demanda Justin.

- Oui, fit doucement Tom. Et toi?

- Deuxième, répondit-il en se relevant.

- Pourquoi tu te lèves aussi tôt? s'enquit Tom en regardant le garçon bailler longuement.

- J'ai des devoirs à finir, grogna-t-il. Dumbledore nous a donné une tonne de travail!

- Dumbledore... murmura Tom pensivement. C'est le prof de métamorphose, c'est ça?

- Oui, oui, c'est ça... Un type plutôt étonnant...

- Pourquoi? voulut savoir Tom.

- Tu verras bien... Il est gentil, mais un peu... Justin eut un drôle de sourire. Il est un peu particulier, acheva-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites, en métamorphose? demanda avidement Tom.

- Tu veux que je te montre? fit Justin d'une voix douce.

Tom hocha la tête.

Justin sortit alors sa baguette et marmonna quelque chose en la pointant vers son chapeau. Rien ne se produisit.

- Je le savais, soupira Justin. Je suis incapable de le faire!

- Quoi donc? Demanda Tom.

- Transformer ce chapeau en chandelle! c'était un de nos devoirs de vacances, mais je n'y arrive pas!

- Je crois que j'ai lu ça quelque part, lui dit Tom. Il faut visualiser la chandelle allumée...

Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur le chapeau de Justin. Aussitôt, une fumée grisâtre se forma autour du chapeau et il disparut avec un bruit sec. À sa place, brûlait une longue chandelle blanche.

- Çà... çà alors, balbutia Justin en saisissant la chandelle. Tu es vraiment doué!

Tom sentit son visage brûler.

- Je... j'ai eu de la chance c'est tout...

- Déjà debout? fit une voix derrière eux.

Ophélia descendait les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés et sa chemise de nuit bleue toute froissée. Elle était vraiment très jolie, se dit Tom. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à le remarquer, Justin avait le teint écarlate et les yeux brillants alors qu'il lui souhaitait le bonjour et se présentait.

Environ une heure plus tard, Tom et Ophélia étaient assis dans la Grande Salle et examinaient leur emploi du temps avec précaution.

- Oh, non, soupira Ophélia. On a Histoire de la magie, maintenant... Il paraît que c'est le cours le plus assommant qu'on aura à suivre.

- C'est vrai? s'étonna Tom. Ça avait pourtant l'air intéressant...

Il remarqua que les maisons avaient plusieurs cours communs. Ils avaient métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle, botanique avec les Serdaigle et vol sur balais et potions avec les Gryffondor.

- Il paraît que les autres nous détestent, dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Tu crois que c'est vrai?

Ophélia haussa les épaules.

- Ils doivent avoir des préjugés sur nous, comme tout le monde, mais quand ils nous connaîtront, ça sera différent...

Mais les autres élèves avaient bien plus que quelques préjugés sur Serpentard. Ils les haïssaient véritablement.

- Quoi!? s'exclama Mary Ossen, une élève de Gryffondor. Nous avons _deux_ cours communs avec... _eux_?

La table des Gryffondor partit en exclamations indignées.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur! Ajouta un garçon aux cheveux bruns que Tom reconnut comme étant celui qui lui avait lâché son hibou sur la tête, dans le train.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit les supporter pendant deux cours?

- Ce n'est pas juste!

- Les Potions allaient être ma matière préférée, pourquoi...

- Ils vont tout gâcher!

- Silence! Silence! intervint le professeur Dippet qui s'était levé de sa table. Il sera nécessaire que vous appreniez à vous entendre, c'est une des règle fondamentales chez les sorciers. Vous êtes d'accord?

A en juger par leurs moues scandalisées, les Gryffondor n'étaient pas d'accord du tout, mais ils ne souhaitaient pas s'attirer des ennuis dés le premier jour.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Ophélia et Tom se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'histoire de la magie. Elle fut cependant plus ardue à trouver que prévu. En effet, à peine eurent-il quitté la Grande Salle qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

- Euh... Tu as une idée de quel couloir on doit prendre pour la tour Est? demanda Ophélia en regardant, perplexe, les 4 longs corridors qui se déployaient devant elle.

- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, Ophélia, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, répondit Tom, en scrutant les murs à la recherche d'une indication quelconque.

Au bout d'un moment, ils optèrent pour prendre un chemin au hasard et suivirent le couloir de gauche. Ils avancèrent plusieurs minutes sans rencontrer personne.

- Tu sais, Tom, remarqua Ophélia, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas du tout par là...

Ils bifurquèrent donc à droite et se trouvèrent bientôt dans un long couloir clair, bien plus animé que le précédent.

- Je crois qu'on y est! fit Tom avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la salle et s'installèrent au premier rang afin de profiter le plus possible du cours.

Ce fut une grave erreur.

La réputation du cours d'Histoire n'était en rien exagérée. Jamais Tom n'avait assisté à un cours aussi ennuyeux. Le professeur Binns était un homme très âgé, si âgé, d'ailleurs que Tom se demandait comment il pouvait encore donner des cours. Il donnait l'impression de sortir lui-même d'un de ces vieux livres poussiéreux qui jonchaient son bureau et ses habits étaient dans un tel état de crasse qu'on pouvait se demander s'il s'était changé depuis qu'il avait hérité de ce poste.

À la fin de la classe, tous les élèves avaient les yeux bouffis et s'étiraient en se frottant le visage.

- Quessqu'on a maintenant? marmonna Tom en réprimant un bâillement.

- Métamorphose, répondit Ophélia qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'autre bout du couloir. J'espère que ce sera plus intéressant!

Ils traversèrent quelques pièces, montèrent quelques escaliers et trouvèrent leur salle de métamorphose. Les Poufsouffle étaient déjà là et ils n'avaient pas l'air enchantés de suivre leur cours avec les Serpentard.

Tom s'avança vers la porte, mais elle était encore fermée.

- Tu veux absolument être au premier rang, Jedusor? fit une voix froide derrière lui.

Electra Malefoy le scrutait de ses yeux glacials.

- Tu as peur de ne pas comprendre, c'est ça? continua-t-elle. Je ne te blâme pas, les gens comme toi ont souvent du mal avec la magie...

- Les gens comme moi? fit Tom en haussant les sourcils.

Electra sourit largement devant son expression perplexe.

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe, Jedusor. Tu n'est pas un vrai sorcier, tu ne le seras jamais. Mon sang est pur, vois-tu, mes parents ne sont pas de simples moldus.

- Ma mère était une sorcière, répliqua Tom d'un ton encore plus froid que celui d'Electra, malgré la couleur qui tintait ses pommettes. Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter.

- Vraiment? dit Electra d'une voix méprisante. Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher? Tu crois que tu pourrais me jeter un sort? Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas comment faire!

Tom décida de ne pas répondre. Elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il se mette en colère. Cependant, elle avait touché le point sensible. Il avait été élevé par des Moldus, peut-être était-il comme eux? Non! Cette idée lui était insupportable . Il était un sorcier, comme sa mère, il n'avait rien à voir avec ces gens cruels et stupides avec lesquels il avait gâché plus de dix ans de sa vie.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Pas assez rapide, cependant, pour éviter le pied de Nathan qui jaillit du rang silencieux des élèves. Tom trébucha et tomba en avant, bousculant quelqu'un au passage.

- P... Professeur, balbutia-t-il en reconnaissant la personne sur laquelle il venait de tomber. Je suis désolé... j'ai trébuché et...

Il entendit Electra et Nathan ricaner derrière lui et regretta amèrement de s'être soucié de loyauté et de ne pas avoir collé Nathan à son lit le matin même.

Tom se recroquevilla, comme pour éviter le coup qu'il s'attendait à recevoir. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas fâché. Au contraire, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever 

- Ce n'est rien, si vous aviez vu ce que j'ai fait, à mon premier jour à Poudlard... il sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent plus que jamais. Tom... fit-t-il, Tom Jedusor, c'est cela?

Tom hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

- J'ai très bien connu votre mère, Tom, une sorcière excessivement douée. Et une femme remarquable... je vous souhaite de faire aussi bien qu'elle, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Merci, professeur, répondit Tom d'une voix à peine audible.

Quelques instants plus tard, les élèves s'installaient silencieusement dans la salle.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard! leur dit Dumbledore d'une voix chaude. Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, je suis directeur de la maison de Gryffonor. Mais, rassurez-vous, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en remarquant les regards inquiets que les élèves s'échangeaient, cela ne signifie pas que j'enlèverai 20 points à Poufsouffle ou Serpentard à chacun de mes cours!

Un soulagement bien visible apparut sur les visages des enfants.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton jovial, je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de commencer! Nous allons tout d'abord changer cette allumette en aiguille à coudre... Et oui, soupira-t-il, c'est tous les ans la même chose et l'administration refuse que l'on commence par changer des billes en pois cassés... Sortilège peu utilisé, mais pouvant se révéler fort utile si vous avez une petite faim et un sac de billes sur vous...

Tom et Ophélia échangèrent un haussement de sourcils. Tom comprenait à présent ce que Justin entendait par "particulier".

Tom regarda intensément l'allumette qui traînait sur sa table, il se sentait légèrement déçu. Certes, c'était de loin plus intéressant que les coutures réglementaires des chapeaux en 1566, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà transformé une cage à oiseaux en lampe à huile, ce n'était pas un exercice passionnant. Il réussit sa métamorphose en moins d'une minute. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il était le seul. Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leurs aiguilles et marmonnaient leurs formules en vain.

Dumbledore sillonnait les rangées en donnant quelques conseils aux élèves ayant le plus de difficultés.

Il remarqua alors l'aiguille parfaite de Tom, qui aidait Ophélia dont l'allumette était sans cesse projetée à 5 centimètres du rayon de sa baguette.

- Impressionnant... fit Dumbledore en examinant l'aiguille de près. Voyons si vous pouvez faire un peu plus, Tom...

Il sortit un crayon de sa poche et le posa sur la table de Tom.

- Un pinceau, dit-il en hochant la tête. Essayez de me faire un pinceau.

Tom prit sa baguette, tentant de se rappeler la formule concernant les objets fins entre 10 et 15 cm. Il la pointa alors vers le crayon. Au bout de quelques secondes, des étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette et vinrent heurter l'objet. Un instant plus tard, un long pinceau de bois avait pris la place du crayon.

Toute la classe le regardait à présent et Tom sentit ses joues s'enflammer violemment. Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent en rencontrant ceux de Tom qui les baissa aussitôt.

- Venez à mon bureau Tom. Les autres, continuez!

Tom suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau.

- Pouvez-vous changer ceci en dé à coudre?

Dumbledore lui tendit une coccinelle. Tom hocha la tête et commença la métamorphose. À nouveau, quelques secondes plus tard, la coccinelle avait disparu pour laisser place à un dé à coudre.

- Très bien, et pourriez-vous changer cette tasse en scarabée? demanda Dumbledore. Tom remarqua qu'il y avait une pointe d'excitation dans sa voix, mais aussi une pointe de... était-ce de l'inquiétude?

Tom exécuta une série de transformations de plus en plus compliquées, mais vint à bout de chacune d'entre elles. Il s'arrêta après avoir changé la corbeille à papier en bébé hippopotame. La cloche venait de retentir.

Tom ramassa ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir avec ses camarades quand...

- Tom, restez ici je vous prie!

Tom se retourna et lança un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore qui s'avançait vers lui, ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes, dit-il d'une voix qui semblait grave.

Tom serra ses livres contre lui, se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être n'était-il pas censé être capable d'aller aussi loin? Peut-être n'avait-il pas le _droit _d'aller aussi loin... Alors Jenny aurait des problèmes et ce serait sa faute, comme toujours ce serait...

- Vous avez été exceptionnellement brillant tout à l'heure, reprit Dumbledore, ce qui coupa net aux fantasmes angoissés de Tom.

- Il n'est certainement pas utile que vous suiviez mes cours avec les premières années, Tom. Demain je vous ferai parvenir un nouvel emploi du temps. Vous commencerez vos cours avec les quatrièmes années.

Les yeux de Tom s'élargirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit, seulement, aucun son n'en sortit, et il baissa les yeux, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

- Je sais que mes chaussures sont particulièrement magnifiques, Tom, fit Dumbledore, son ton beaucoup moins grave à présent, un grand sourire s'étendant sur son visage. Mais après votre performance de ce matin, je crois que vous pouvez me regarder dans les yeux, n'est-ce pas?

Tom releva la tête, les joues toujours écarlates.

- Merci, professeur, murmura-t-il.

- Dépêchez-vous, vous allez manquer votre prochain cours.

Tom salua son professeur et quitta la salle. Il se hâta ensuite vers sa salle d'enchantements. Il se sentait le cur mille fois plus lourd et plus léger à la fois.

Mrs Millia, qui assurait les cours de sortilège et enchantements, ne parut pas spécialement ravie de voir arriver Tom en retard à son premier cours.

- Il n'est pas de bon goût de vous faire remarquer de la sorte dés le premier cours, jeune homme... fit-elle d'un ton fielleux. Asseyez vous là.

Elle désigna la chaise libre à côté d'Electra. Tom se mordit la lèvre, mais jugea qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier davantage son professeur. S'il n'appréciait pas de s'asseoir près d'elle, il remarqua que son infortune était égale à celle d'Electra qui prit un air horrifié lorsqu'il s'installa à leur table en s'empressant de s'éloigner et de tirer son sac vers elle, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne soit contaminé par ce qui la dégoûtait tant en Tom.

- Bien, commença Mrs Millia d'une voix froide. Je suis la directrice de Serpentard, mais sachez que je n'en attendrai pas moins de vous pour autant. Au contraire, j'espère que vous serez tous à la hauteur de la réputation de votre maison!

Tom haussa les sourcils. Quelle réputation? Celle d'être déloyaux et ambitieux? Celle de finir par devenir des mages noirs? Devaient-ils se montrer à _cette_ hauteur?

Cependant, aucun des autres élèves ne semblait étonné par cette déclaration. Electra, au contraire, bomba le torse et afficha le sourire supérieur qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Le cours fut intéressant, lui aussi. Tom se retrouva, une fois encore, bien plus avancé que ses camarades, mais tâcha de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Mrs Millia circulait avec une grâce féline dans la classe, ses yeux d'oiseaux étincelant chaque fois qu'un élève ne faisait pas voler sa plume correctement. C'était une petite femme très maigre, au visage et aux mains osseuses, aux yeux d'aigle brun orangé et aux longs cheveux roux sombre. Elle n'était pas laide, ni vraiment jolie. Elle possédait cette beauté étrange et austère qu'ont les femmes mystérieuses et sévères.

Après leur cours, Tom et Ophélia regagnèrent la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur déjeuner. Ils examinèrent à nouveau leur emploi du temps.

- Nous avons juste vol cet après-midi, lui dit Ophélia en refermant son cahier. Avec les Gryffondor.

Tom sentit son cur se serrer.

- Tu... tu crois qu'elles nous en veulent? Demanda Tom en désignant Chloé et Danaë qui discutaient à leur table.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Ophélia. Je connais Chloé depuis longtemps, tu sais... J'habite dans le monde des Moldus, moi aussi.

- Ah bon? s'étonna Tom. Pourquoi?

Ophélia haussa les épaules.

- Mes parents s'y intéressent beaucoup... Tu sais, leur technologie et tout ça... Le téléphone, par exemple.

- C'est vrai, admit Tom. Mais seuls les gens riches en ont. À Saint Clouds, ils ne veulent pas en acheter.

À deux heures, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où ils devaient avoir leur cours. Les Gryffondor étaient déjà là. Si Tom avait vite remarqué que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ne les aimaient pas beaucoup, il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour s'apercevoir qu'avec les Gryffondor, ce serait plus dur encore. À peine étaient-ils arrivés à leur niveau que des exclamations indignées fusaient tout autour d'eux.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, siffla une fille aux cheveux blond clair près de Tom.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Ne fais pas attention, Tom.

Danaë souriait comme toujours, mais Tom vit que ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Elle avait honte. Honte pour ses camarades, pour lui, pour elle.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop peur, dit-elle en désignant les balais. Moi si.

- Moi aussi ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Tom. J'ai un vertige terrible.

- Allez les enfants! cria le professeur Bott, un homme petit et trapu. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai et dites: debout!

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent.

Tom répéta la phrase trois fois avant que le balai ne lui saute dans la main, mais comparé aux performances de ses camarades, c'était une belle réussite. Au bout de cinq minutes, six balais s'étaient levés: celui de Tom, celui de Nathan, ceux de deux filles de Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas, celui d'un garçon aux cheveux clairs et au teint pâle et celui de Danaë. Elle avait été la première à avoir son balai entre les mains.

Tom vit que le garçon au teint pâle tremblait comme une feuille lorsque Bott leur demanda d'enfourcher leurs balais et de s'élever à quelques mètres du sol.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda Tom à Danaë. Il est à Gryffondor?

- Oui, confirma Danaë. Il s'appelle Julius, Julius Malefoy.

- Malefoy? Répéta Tom incrédule. Le frère d'Electra Malefoy?

- Je suppose.

- Un Malefoy à Gryffondor! s'exclama Tom en souriant. Pauvre Electra, elle doit avoir du mal à s'en remettre Ils doivent être jumeaux en plus

Effectivement, Electra toisait son frère avec un mépris hautain. Celui-ci trembla plus que jamais en croisant le regard noir de sa sur.

Lorsque le cours s'acheva, Ophélia et Chloé repartirent ensemble vers le château et Danaë proposa à Tom de rester pour améliorer leurs vols respectifs. Danaë était sans conteste la meilleure de leur classe sur un balai. Tom s'était bien débrouillé, mais son vertige l'empêchait de se sentir à l'aise à plus de 5 mètres d'altitude.

Ils volèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, Danaë tentant désespérément de faire monter Tom plus haut. Il fut rattrapé de justesse une ou deux fois, alors qu'il commençait à flancher.

Bientôt, la nuit fut trop dense pour qu'ils puissent voler en sécurité et ils décidèrent de retourner au château. Ils avaient les joues rougies et les yeux brillants lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle, tout en conversant joyeusement. Tom se sentait épuisé, mais il avait passé une merveilleuse après-midi. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible d'être aussi heureux. Le bonheur n'était pas fait pour les gens comme lui, pour les orphelins, les pauvres et il était certain que jamais personne n'aurait autant de chance que lui

Quelques heures plus tard, Tom regagnait son dortoir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire le mot de passe (flama removit), il entendit des pas pressés derrière lui. Danaë s'approcha rapidement. Elle avait l'air gêné, mais elle lui sourit cependant.

- Je voulais s'avoir commença-t-elle. Tutu voudrais qu'on recommence, demain?

- Oui, bien sûr! s'empressa de répondre Tom sentant malgré lui le sang lui monter au visage.

Danaë eut un sourire rayonnant.

- Alors, à demain, dit-elle.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Danaë se pencha vers Tom et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. C'était un geste simple, juste une démonstration d'affection, mais Tom, qui n'avait été embrassé qu'une seule fois de sa vie avant cela, sentit son cur se retourner dans sa poitrine. Il finit par rejoindre son dortoir, les jambes flageolantes. Il se glissa dans son lit et laissa courir son regard par la fenêtre béante. Il faisait chaud, pour un mois de septembre, se dit-il. Il se sentait bien, jamais il ne s'était senti mieux, il était chez lui. Après toutes ces années, ces larmes, ces coups, il était chez lui.

La Voix fusa alors dans sa tête: " Mais non, tu n'es pas chez toi. Tu n'as pas de foyer, nulle part."

Tom se retourna, les mains sur les oreilles pour étouffer le murmure et, bientôt, le sommeil, l'emporta à son tour.


	10. La Légende de la Chambre des Secrets

CHAPITRE X

Le temps passe vite lorsque l'on est heureux. Tom ne fit nullement exception à cette règle. Les mois s'envolèrent comme des minutes et, avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, Noël arriva.

Tom avait toujours détesté les fêtes de fin d'années -encore plus que les autres.

Il haïssait déambuler dans les rues froides d'Ellcy, il haïssait le vent glacé qui lui fouettait le visage et les mains, il haïssait la neige qui s'infiltrait dans son col et trempait ses vêtements. Mais plus que tout, il haïssait les guirlandes lumineuses dont les arbres débordaient, les odeurs de cannelle et d'orange qui coulaient dans les marchés et tombaient des fenêtres béantes, les musiques cristallines et les rires des enfants qui emplissaient les rues. Il haïssait savoir qu'il était seul à avoir si froid et à n'avoir rien ni personne pour le réchauffer. Il contemplait la rue ridiculement défigurée par le réveillon et il laissait le vent entrer en lui et la neige pétrifier son regard. Noël enfonçait ses doigts de glace dans son cur. Oui, il détestait ses fêtes qui lui faisait ressentir sa solitude plus cruellement que jamais.

Mais il n'en allait pas de même cette année.

Lorsque Tom vit les décorations emplir le château, lorsque les fantômes qui sillonnaient les couloirs se mirent à chanter des cantiques et que la neige s'étendit sur le parc, il avait oublié la mélancolie de ses Noëls passés. Il aspirait lui aussi à la joie indistincte de ses camarades, à leur excitation permanente.

En ces quelques mois, Danaë, Ophélie, Améthyste, Chloé et lui étaient devenus inséparables. Beaucoup s'étonnaient, ou se moquaient, de voir qu'il n'avait aucun garçon pour ami, mais Tom n'y prêtait guère d'attention. D'ailleurs, il s'était toujours mieux entendu avec les filles. Ç'avait été une des première conversation qu'il avait tenue avec Améthyste. Elle avait été sidérée d'apprendre que les moldus considéraient les femmes inférieures aux hommes, que très peu d'entre elles travaillaient et qu'aucune n'occupait de place importante dans la société. Tom n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi jusque-là. Il répondit à Améthyste que la société moldue était primitive et mal construite. Comme à ses yeux la plupart des femmes (même moldues) valaient mieux que la plupart des hommes, il n'eut que plus de raisons de mépriser leur système. Cette haine envers les hommes lui venait sans doute du fait que ceux qui l'avaient fait le plus souffrir (Mr Denvers et son propre père) en était tous les deux. Par ailleurs, il pensait qu'il se trouvait des hommes remarquables chez les sorciers. Mais il avait plus de mal à s'intégrer avec les garçons de son âge. Il trouvait les filles bien plus faciles à vivre.

Depuis son arrivée, Tom n'avait eu de cesse d'éblouir ses professeurs dans toutes les matières où il excellait déjà. Il éprouvait d'ailleurs un certain malaise lorsque tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui pour admirer ses métamorphoses parfaites, ses potions réussies et ses enchantements irréprochables. Être le centre de tant d'attention n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Même les égards que lui portaient ses amies l'indisposaient parfois, même lorsqu'elles le questionnaient simplement sur une préférence. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui demander son avis jusque-là.

La veille de Noël, il fut tiré du sommeil par une forte bise qui faisait claquer les volets avec force. Ça ne lui donna pas précisément envie de sortir de son lit, mais il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il s'habilla et descendit rapidement dans sa salle commune. Il trouva Ophélia, en grande conversation avec Justin Starkyson. Ses efforts pour séduire la jeune fille impressionnaient Tom au plus haut point. Il avait d'abord était surpris, non pas que l'on puisse s'intéresser à Ophélia, mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à elle dans ce sens.

Une fois arrachée à son amoureux transi, Ophélia accompagna Tom dans la Grande Salle. Ils mangèrent rapidement et rejoignirent Danaë et Améthyste qui parlaient avec animation

- C'est le premier match aujourd'hui! leur cria Améthyste.

- Match de quoi? demanda Tom en haussant les sourcils.

- De quidditch, bien sûr! lança Chloé qui venait de quitter la table des Serdaigle pour les rejoindre.

- Oh, fut ce que Tom trouva de plus pertinent à répondre.

Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce sport (qui se jouait sur des balais volants) mais son intérêt s'était rapidement dissipé lorsqu'il avait aperçu les joueurs et l'altitude à laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Serdaigle contre Serpentard, annonça Danaë. Je n'ai jamais vu un match de quidditch, comment c'est?

- Formidable! s'exclama Ophélia. C'est mon sport préféré!

Tom et Danaë écoutèrent attentivement les propos enthousiastes de leurs amies sur le sujet. Danaë fut très intéressée, mais Tom ne parvenait pas à chasser l'idée des 20 mètres qui séparaient les joueurs du sol. Il en avait presque la nausée.

Puis, Chloé et Améthyste partirent travailler leur botanique et Ophélia s'en alla retrouver Justin. Tom se proposa d'aider Danaë pour son devoir intitulé "Exploitation des différents sortilèges visant à assurer la protection contre les esprits dans le milieu physique" donné par leur saugrenu professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, Mme Nelly.

- On dirait un sujet de thèse, soupira Tom comme ils pénétraient dans bibliothèque.

Pendant que Danaë étudiait patiemment les énormes volumes étalés sur sa table, Tom déambulait au hasard entre les rayonnages avec l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Son regard tomba alors sur un lourd volume de cuir: "L'Histoire de Poudlard". Une lecture qui pourrait s'avérer intéressante, se dit-il en dégageant le livre de son étagère. Il acheva rapidement d'aider Danaë et remonta dans sa chambre, avide de découvrir ce que ce livre pouvait renfermer. Les premières pages relataient la construction de l'école par quatre grands sorciers: Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle, Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle. Quatre représentations de ces mages suivaient. Gryffondor était blond, pourvu d'une barbe fournie et de longs cheveux bouclés. Serpentard, au contraire, avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Tom et ses yeux, semblait-il avait également une teinte azur peu commune. Helga Poufsouffle, quant à elle, était une petite brune aux grands yeux noisette et au sourire jovial. La dernière image représentait Rowena Serdaigle, une très belle femme à la chevelure auburn et aux yeux gris en amande. Elle lançait sur Tom son regard sévère. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un livre à la main. Tous, d'ailleurs, avaient un accessoire. Gryffondor brandissait une épée incrustée de pierres précieuses, Serpentard tenait une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide bouillonnant et un arbre minuscules prenait racine entre les mains d'Helga Poufsouffle. Tom feuilleta le livre, s'intéressant particulièrement aux passages secrets auxquels il faisait allusion. Il en arriva bientôt aux légendes. La première qu'il lut parlait des fantômes qui vivaient à Poudlard, la seconde d'une grande bataille qui aurait eu lieu pendant les Temps Obscurs (période où se serait plus où moins déroulé la mythologie des sorciers) entre les elfes et les humains. Cette légende tendait à expliquer l'esclavage des elfes au cours des siècles. Cependant, ce fut la dernière légende qui retint l'attention de Tom. Elle s'intitulait: "la légende de la Chambre des Secrets". Les indications du livre étaient très vagues, mais Tom ressentit une désagréable impression de nausée en la lisant. Le morbide de cette histoire le frappait particulièrement. Il était question d'un monstre atroce qui habiterait une pièce secrète dans le château et qui aurait le pouvoir d'éliminer tous les enfants dont le sang n'était pas pur. La nature de la bête n'était pas révélée, mais elle aurait été placée là par Salazar Sepentard au moment où il avait quitté Poudlard. Tom frissonna. Étant lui-même à moitié moldu, il trouvait cette légende fort déplaisante. D'ailleurs, s'il ne supportait plus les moldus, leurs enfants dotés de pouvoirs n'étaient pas responsables. Il referma le livre en soupirant et caressa doucement la tête de Nephtys qui poussait les pages de ses livres avec son museau.

- Demain, c'est Noël, dit-il fièrement à son chat, et toi, tu t'en fiches!

Il considéra longuement le petit animal qui tournait autour de ses affaires.

- Au fond, tu dois avoir raison, soupira Tom. Et tu sais, le 31, j'aurais 11 ans, ça ne t'importe pas, ça non plus?

En tout cas, ça n'en avait pas l'air. Nephtys continua à fureter sous le lit.

11 ans Il était sûrement le plus jeune de son année, mais à cet instant, il se sentait gonflé d'expérience et de raison. Il redescendit bientôt pour dîner dans la Grande Salle, évitant soigneusement la salle commune où Nathan et Electra s'amusaient à torturer une grenouille depuis des heures. Après son repas, il remonta tout aussi vite, désireux de se mettre au lit avant que Nathan ne regagne le dortoir. Leur relation était beaucoup plus appréciable lorsqu'ils ne se voyaient pas et Tom mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle le soit. Il se coucha donc, priant pour que le sommeil vînt rapidement.

Il eut tort.

__

Tout brûlait autour de lui. Des ruines s'étendaient partout où son regard pouvait se porter. Il était là, Tom le savait. Il ne pouvait pas Le voir, mais il Le sentait. Et il Le savait horriblement proche. Tom tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers les décombres, mais il ne pouvait plus avancer.

Et il les vit.

Des corps. Des dizaines de cadavres ensevelis sous les cendres, tournant leurs yeux vides vers lui. Il voulut crier, mais en fut incapable.

Le cri vint d'ailleurs.

Tom se retourna. Jamais il n'avait vu scène plus terrifiante. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Une femme se tenait derrière lui. Malgré les couleurs qui semblaient tout éteintes autour de lui, il savait qu'elle était rousse, oui, elle avait de jolis cheveux. Tom aurait eu envie de les toucher s'ils n'avaient pas été maculés de sang. Du sang partout. Il dégoulinait des yeux, de la bouche et des oreilles de cette femme. Et elle hurlait. Elle hurlait comme jamais il n'avait entendu un être humain le faire. C'était un cri perçant, glacé qui agita le corps de Tom de frissons. Il essaya de mettre les mains sur ses oreilles, mais n'y parvint pas. Alors, ses yeux fous révulsés, la femme s'approcha, ses mains tendues vers lui. Elle lui adressa le plus horrible rictus qu'il eût jamais vu, puis tomba à genoux.

"Ta chair et ton sang! " hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée, s'étranglant avec son propre sang qui coulait à flot sur sa poitrine. À nouveau, ses mains crochues comme des serres d'oiseaux se tendirent vers lui, battant l'air.

"Ta chair et ton sang! " hurla-t-elle de toutes ses dernières forces. Tom ne la vit pas venir. Elle tomba subitement à ses pieds, nouant ses longs doigts sanglants à ses chevilles.

"Ainsi soit-il." Croassa-t-elle. Puis elle roula sur le coté, ses grands yeux désormais aveugles à jamais accrochés à ceux de Tom. Il y eut alors un éclat de lumière verte et des pleurs, les pleurs d'un enfant. Tom fit volte-face et ses yeux s'étrécirent, les mots se dessinèrent sur ses lèvres, puis

- NON!

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Haletant, Tom se redressa brusquement sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? fit la voix endormie, mais non moins désagréable, de Nathan que les cris de Tom avait prématurément tiré du sommeil.

Tom ne répondit pas. Ses yeux parcoururent sa chambre furtivement. Pas de sang, pas ruines, pas de corps. Un cauchemar. Il se releva, tremblant de tous ses membres, tentant vainement d'effacer le cri atroce de la femme rousse qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Sachant qu'il serait incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il se leva et descendit dans sa salle commune sur la pointe des pieds. Il alla s'installer près du feu et essaya de lire "L'Histoire de Poudlard" à nouveau, mais les images de son rêve défilaient sans trêve dans son esprit. Il chercha désespérément à s'occuper, lisant et relisant ses cours, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en vacances depuis la veille. Chloé et Améthyste étaient rentrées chez elles pour le réveillon. La mère de Danaë n'avait pas pu se libérer et les parents d'Ophélia partaient en Inde pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il attendit donc qu'Ophélia se réveille afin de pouvoir se changer les idées. Par chance, Ophélia se levait tôt et fut une des première à le rejoindre dans la salle commune.

- Joyeux Noël! lança-t-elle en apercevant Tom aux yeux gonflés de fatigue.

- Joyeux Noël, répondit-il avant même que son esprit engourdi n'est réalisé qu'ils étaient bel et bien le 25 décembre.

Tom ne parla pas de son rêve à Ophélia et tous deux partirent chercher Danaë dans la Grande Salle. Il n'était pas d'une humeur particulièrement agréable ce matin-là, mais il retrouva le sourire lorsque, à l'heure du déjeuner, il découvrit les tables croulantes sous les plats divers qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus. Il remarqua cependant que si la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, Electra et Nathan avaient tous deux trouvé le moyen de rester au collège. Le frère d'Electra, Julius Malefoy, était également resté et il ne semblait pas enchanté. Il n'avait décidément rien en commun avec sa sur qui lui vouait un mépris presque égal à celui qu'elle vouait à Tom. C'est alors que Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour annoncer à tous les élèves qu'il y aurait un bal pour fêter le réveillon. Cette nouvelle consterna Tom presque autant qu'elle l'intrigua. Jamais il n'avait vu à quoi ressemblaient ces soirées et, pire encore, il n'avait jamais dansé de toute sa vie. Il était hors de question qu'il s'y rende. Du coin de l'il, il aperçut Justin Starkyson se précipiter vers Ophélia pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Celle-ci accepta, le visage écarlate.

- Hum, fit Tom à l'adresse de Danaë.

- Hum, confirma-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Tom se sentit rougir. Danaë aussi.

- Est-ce que tu enfin, je veux dire commença-t-elle.

__

Il est hors de question que j'aille à ce bal.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on y aille ensemble? termina-t-elle aussi rouge qu'Ophélia.

- Bien sûr! répondit Tom dont les résolutions s'étaient évanouies en un instant.

Il se dit que si l'on avait pu mourir d'embarras, il l'aurait certainement fait. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Danaë lui demandait de l'accompagner alors qu'elle aurait pu être invité par tous les garçons de Poudlard.

- Bon, eh bien jeje vais meme préparer, lui dit Danaë en se leva et en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Tom ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il n'était que 13 heures. Il était lui même si gêné qu'il n'osa rien lui dire et hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu derrière le tableau pivotant, il entendit Ophélia éclater de rire.

- Tu crois que tu étais mieux avec Justin? lui demanda Tom avec colère.

- Au moins notre relation était claire depuis le début, fit-elle remarquer. Ça ne fait pas des mois qu'il fait semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à moi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? demanda Tom en rougissant à nouveau. On est amis, c'est tout!

- Oui, oui, fit distraitement Ophélia. Au fait on ne t'a pas offert ton cadeau, Tom!

- Que...quoi? balbutia-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ton cadeau, répéta lentement Ophélia, c'est Noël tu sais?

Tom n'avait encore jamais reçu de cadeau et ne s'attendait absolument pas à en avoir un.

- Viens, lui dit-elle en se levant, il est dans ma chambre.

Tom la suivit, complètement décontenancé, ce qui fit rire Ophélia. Elle rit de plus belle lorsqu'il s'excusa de n'avoir rien prévu pour elle.

Quand ils furent arrivés dans sa chambre, Ophélia fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier bleu.

- C'est de Danaë et de moi, lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Merci souffla, Tom dont le ventre se tordait d'une manière bizarre.

Il déchira le papier et découvrit un petit carnet noir de la taille d'un livre. Il portait l'inscription "Vauxhall Road".

- C'est un journal intime, précisa Ophélia.

- Merci, vraiment je

- Oh, arrête ça, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre.

- Oh non! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai rendez-vous avec Justin dans deux minutes!

Sans rien ajouter, elle se précipita dans les escaliers, laissant Tom et son journal dans sa chambre. Tom admit qu'il arrivait à Ophélia de se conduire bizarrement. Il remarqua qu'elle avait laissé son tiroir ouvert et s'approcha pour le refermer. C'est alors que son il droit perçut un détail insolite. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qui avait attiré son attention. Puis, son regard tomba sur le mur de la fenêtre. À première vue, il n'avait rien de particulier, mais en s'approchant un peu plus, Tom remarqua qu'une pierre n'était pas bien encastrée et donnait l'impression qu'elle avait été rajoutée à la hâte. Les doigts de Tom effleurèrent doucement la pierre. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle avait été retirée, puis remise en place. Cela devait pourtant faire un certain temps déjà, car de la mousse et de la poussière recouvraient les jointures de pierre. Tom ne sut jamais exactement ce qui se passa alors. Il dut appuyer sur la brique, ou bien la tirer, en tout cas, quelques secondes plus tard, la pierre pivotait, laissant un trou béant dans le mur. Et au fond de ce trou, se trouvait une petite boîte en fer blanc entièrement rouillée. Tom la saisit, s'apprêta à l'ouvrir, puis se ravisa. Après tout, cela devait être la propriété d'une des filles du dortoir, il n'allait quand même pas regarder dedans! Mais il le fit. Il sentit soudain qu'il devait l'ouvrir, que c'était une évidence. Il lui semblait que chaque pas, chaque parole, chaque geste qu'il avait fait n'avaient jamais eu pour but que de le mener ici, de lui faire ouvrir cette boîte. Le couvercle se souleva, et Tom aperçut un morceau d'étoffe noire et un carnet rouge. Les initiales L.B se trouvaient inscrites sur la couverture. S'il n'avait pas tout à coup réalisé qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire seul dans le dortoir des filles et qu'il ne s'était pas dit que c'était certainement le journal intime de l'une d'elles, il aurait sans doute remarqué que la date, inscrite près des initiales remontait à plus de 20 ans. Il referma la boîte et la remit à sa place. Il s'apprêtait à remettre la pierre lorsque qu'un objet jaillit avec une force surprenante de la cachette. C'était la boîte. Tom la renfonça dans le trou, mais à peine l'eut-il posée qu'elle fusa à nouveau hors du mur. Tom s'en empara exaspéré. Il s'aperçut alors que la pierre s'était remise en place. Et elle était parfaitement encastrée dans le mur, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle avait jamais été déplacée. Encore tout étourdi, Tom décida qu'il valait mieux sortir au plus vite. Il déserta la chambre et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers son dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête lui tournait horriblement. Puis le sommeil le prit en traître, si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir.

- Tom? Tom!

La voix de Danaë le tira de ses songes. Tom se releva d'un bond, clignant des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision.

- Tom, fit Danaë, il faut y aller, c'est l'heure!

S'il n'avait pas été si épuisé, il l'aurait remarqué avant. Danaë portait une longue robe grise dont les manches s'évasaient à ses coudes et lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait même remonté ses jolis cheveux en une coiffure compliquée que Tom n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

- Tu es tu es très belle, vraiment, bafouilla-t-il.

- Merci, répondit Danaë encore plus rouge que lui.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la chambre. Danaë ne fit aucune allusion à la tenue de Tom qui ne s'était pas changé. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, reconvertie en salle de bal, Tom fut trop estomaqué pour parler. D'immenses statues de verre se dressaient aux quatre coin de la pièce, des millions de paillettes argentés tourbillonnaient au-dessus d'eux et de grandes stalactites aux formes extraordinaires étaient accrochées au plafond. Tom jeta un coup d'il à Danaë dont la mâchoire pendait autant que la sienne. Puis la musique retentit et Tom vit les couples s'élancer sur la piste de danse. Il priait silencieusement pour que Danaë ne veuille pas les rejoindre. Elle semblait très impressionnée elle-même, et Tom voyait qu'elle n'osait pas lui demander de danser lui aussi. Ils restèrent donc là, laissant les filles et les garçons les entourer sans faire le moindre geste.

- Bon, finit par dire Danaë.

- Oui, répondit Tom.

Puis, sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il prit Danaë par la main et l'entraîna. Il était loin d'être un bon danseur et Danaë n'avait sûrement jamais fait de valse, elle non plus, aussi passèrent-il le plus clair de leur temps à se piétiner et à se rattraper l'un l'autre. Tom n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. À la fin de la soirée, après avoir raccompagné Danaë à la porte de sa salle commune, il reprit le chemin de la sienne. Il pensait qu'en rentrant de bonne heure, il pourrait éviter Electra et Nathan. Il n'eut pas cette chance. À peine avait-il fait un pas dans la salle des Serpentard qu'Electra jaillit des escaliers.

- Ah, Hamlet! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant. Tom n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils lui avaient donné ce surnom, mais il semblait beaucoup les amuser.

- Tu as l'air encore plus tragique que d'habitude, Hamlet, reprit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ta petite amie ne veut plus de toi? Elle en a eu assez que tu lui marches sur les pieds?

- Danaë n'est pas ma petite amie, répondit Tom en rougissant.

- Bien sûr, dit Electra avec mépris, qui voudrait de toi? même tes parents ne veulent pas te voir!

Il fallut un certain temps à Tom pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je te signale que tu es restée, toi aussi! s'exclama Tom avec colère.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, mes parents avaient des occupations plus importantes, vois-tu. Ce ne se sont pas de simple moldus, _eux, _ce sont de vrais sorciers.

- Je t'interdis d'insulter ma famille, répondit Tom calmement. Trop calmement.

- Pourquoi, se moqua-t-elle, tu crois vraiment qu'ils valent quelque chose, tes parents? Et ta mère que tu idolâtres tellement, pourquoi elle ne veut pas que tu reviennes chez toi pendant les vacances? Elle a honte, c'est ça? Elle peut! Avoir épousé un moldu c'est assez pour ne pas sans remettre! Ça doit être une folle

Electra s'arrêta malgré elle. Tom n'avait rien dit, mais il s'était approché, silencieusement, lentement et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Tout son corps semblait trembler d'une rage contenue, mais son visage avait la même expression sereine qu'au début de leur conversation, et il n'en aurait pas eue d'autre s'ils avaient parlé de la politique économique de la Bolivie. Mais ses yeux

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, tes yeux

- Tu n'insulteras plus jamais ma mère, lui dit doucement Tom, tu comprends?

- CComment fais -tu ça? Tes yeux, ils sont

- Tu comprends? répéta-t-il plus doucement encore.

Electra contempla le visage immobile de Tom et ses yeux, ses yeux rouge sang qui fondaient dans les siens.

- Non, dit-elle, non, plus jamais.

Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Tom. Elle n'entendit même pas sa propre voix lui répondre malgré elle.

- Bien, lui dit Tom, parce que si tu recommençais, Electra, si tu insultais ma mère encore une seule fois, je te

Mais les mots s'étranglèrent aussitôt dans sa bouche. Le temps d'un battement de cils, ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus. Et il se retrouva là, penché au-dessus d'une Electra aux yeux perdus dans le vague et au visage trouble. Il s'écarta d'un bond, ne se rappelant que vaguement ce qu'il lui avait dit pour la mettre dans cet état. Il regagna son dortoir en courant.

Il se serait immédiatement laissé tomber sur son lit s'il ne s'y était pas trouvé une petite boîte en fer blanc rouillé.


	11. Révélations

CHAPITRE XI

Curieusement, depuis le soir du réveillon, Electra avait cessé de chercher querelle à Tom, même si Nathan ne s'en privait pas. Cette soudaine apathie dont elle faisait preuve, elle qui l'avait toujours ennuyé avec une telle virulence, intriguait Tom au plus haut point. Oui, il se souvenait bien d'avoir eu une dispute avec elle le soir du bal, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire qui l'eût marquée si profondément.

Ce fut le 31 décembre que cela arriva.

Tom et Ophélia remontaient la colline vers le château. Ils avaient dû sortir de l'enceinte du parc afin de suivre leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques et leur Sigû, un petit animal poilu à l'odeur pestilentielle, avait eu le malheur de leur échapper et avait réussi à parvenir presque à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi sale, grogna Ophélia en grattant la terre accrochée à ses vêtements.

- Moi si, répondit Tom, souvent.

Ophélia se mit à rire et Tom hocha la tête en souriant. Il était encore plus sale qu'Ophélia et ce n'était pas peu dire. Sa cape était tombée dans la boue pendant leur course et il ne l'avait récupérée qu'après avoir lancé un sortilège de congélation à son pauvre Sigû.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Tom se changea immédiatement. Puis, s'asseyant sur son lit, il entreprit de relire ses notes de botanique. C'est alors que, du fond de sa chambre, un son lui parvint.

Un son qui le fit replonger des mois en arrière.

Une voix, une voix sifflante et aiguë, comme celles qu'il avait entendues l'été passé. Tom tendit l'oreille. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, car la voix émettait un chuchotement à peine perceptible, mais il entendait distinctement des paroles. Puis l'origine du bruit le frappa.

Il venait de sa cape, jetée à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

Tom se leva et se dirigea vers la cape, écoutant attentivement les murmures dont il saisissait à présent quelques bribes.

__

"Vais étoufferMais où?"

Tom souleva brusquement sa cape.

Il n'y avait rien en dessous.

Mais soudain, celle-ci lui parut étonnement lourde. Il la secoua et entendit un bruit mat, suivi d'un soupir -ou plutôt d'un sifflement, de soulagement. À ses pieds se tordait une couleuvre de la taille d'un bras. Elle avait une couleur rouge orangé et de petits yeux gris lumineux. Tom fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. Il n'avait pas peur des serpents, il y en avait beaucoup à Saint-Clouds, mais la couleur du reptile indiquait qu'il pouvait être venimeux.

- Va t'en, dit-il au serpent qui tentait de se dépêtrer de sa cape.

Les mots n'eurent pas l'effet escompté sur la couleuvre, mais celle-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de se mouvoir, tournant sa tête plate dans sa direction.

- Va t'en! Répéta Tom qui commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement de l'animal.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de stupéfiant. La langue de la couleuvre se mit à vibrer et quelque chose qui ressemblait à des mots sortit de sa bouche.

- Tu me comprends, siffla-t-elle de cette voix que Tom avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant. Tu m'entends.

- Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Tom en reculant encore. Tutu parles?

- C'est toi qui parles, protesta le serpent. Je n'ai jamais entendu un humain sssiffler comme tu le fais.

- MaisJe ne siffle pas! s'exclama Tom. Et tous les humains parlent! Jeje ne savais pas que les serpents parlaient eux aussi!

- Bien sssûr que les serpents parlent, mais les humains ne connaisssent pas notre langue.

- Mais dans ce cas, observa Tom, comment pouvons-nous communiquer?

Tom eut l'impression que la couleuvre haussait des épaules qu'elle n'avait pas.

- On raconte cette hissstoire dans ma famille, dit-elle. Celle d'un humain capable de nous parler. Le sseul qui ait jamais vu le jour, dit-on, est Sssalazzzar Ssserpentard lui-même.

- Alors vousvous avez entendu parler de moi? demanda Tom éberlué.

- Cccertainement, répondit la couleuvre. Voilà des sssiècles que nous te cherchons

- Mais comment est-ce possible? Je veux dire personne ne m'a appris comment faire!

Il semblait que le serpent soit prêt à le lui dire, mais à cet instant, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Thomas Garis, un des garçon de première année fit son entrée. Une seconde plus tard, le reptile avait disparu dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? s'écria Tom avec colère.

- Comment ça? Demanda Thomas mi-vexé, mi-étonné. C'est aussi ma chambre, non?

Furieux, Tom jeta sa cape sur son lit et fusilla Thomas du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit sorti. Ah, ce stupide garçon qui avait fait fuir le serpent au moment où

"Où quoi? se demanda Tom. Il allait me dire quelque chose de très importantmais quoi?"

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des mois, Tom entendit à nouveau la Voix dans sa tête.

__

Ouvre la, ouvre la

Il était figé sur place. Il lui fallut longtemps pour comprendre de quoi parlait la Voix. Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvait-il penser à quelque chose tout en n'y pensant pas? Pour la première fois, l'idée effleura Tom.

Ce n'était pas sa propre voix qui résonnait dans sa tête.

__

Ouvre la, ouvre la

Et Tom comprit. Il se dirigea vers sa commode et, avançant une main tremblante, il l'ouvrit. Elle contenait plusieurs robes identiques, quelques chapeaux et des capes d'hiver. Et au fond du tiroir, sous les vêtements, se trouvait une petite boîte en fer. Tom la saisit aussitôt et la posa sur son lit. Puis il s'arrêta et, immobile contempla longuement l'objet. Il n'y avait plus touché depuis Noël. Cependant, deux puissants instincts s'opposaient en lui. L'un lui répétant sans relâche de l'ouvrir, l'autre lui criant de s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Sa main se tendait, revenait vers lui, se tendait à nouveau et se rétractait encore. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il s'empara de la boîte et l'ouvrit.

Il dégagea d'abord le carnet rouge, sur le dessus. Méticuleusement, il inspecta la couverture. Ce journal avait été écrit 22 ans auparavant. Tom supposa qu'il avait dû appartenir à une ancienne élève qui avait occupé la chambre. Cela n'expliquait cependant pas comment cette boîte était arrivée dans sa chambre, ni la pierre réencastrée, ni non plus le quelconque lien qu'il pouvait y avoir avec le serpent. Avec d'infinies précautions, Tom ouvrit le cahier, son cur battant à ses tempes.

Il était vide.

Pas une seule ligne ne couvrait ses pages désespérément blanches. Tom se sentit à la fois soulagé et horriblement déçu. Mais il sentit une nouvelle envie croître dans ses doigts, un besoin presque irrépressible, brutal et soudain, comme s'il fallait précipiter le cours des choses par manque de temps.

Il fallait qu'il écrive.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps, pas maintenant. Il devait assister à ses cours de botanique et métamorphose, moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il ramassa son sac et se hâta vers la tour Nord.

Toute l'après-midi, il sentit ses doigts brûler et le démanger. Le professeur Dumbledore ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir, car Tom lâchait sans cesse sa baguette pour frotter le bout de ses doigts.

- Vous devriez peut-être vous rendre à l'infirmerie Tom, suggéra-t-il. Il se peut que cela soit une réaction à la manipulation d'une des plantes que vous avez utilisées en botanique

- Non, non, ça va aller, s'empressa de répondre Tom en lâchant une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Dumbledore la rattrapa et la lui tendit. Tom la récupéra en le remerciant, mais il ne put ne pas remarquer l'expression de son professeur.

- Vous êtes gaucher, Tom? demanda-t-il il d'une voix éteinte, bien loin de son enjouement habituel.

- Ou-oui, balbutia Tom en se souvenant soudain de la conversation entre Jenny et Monsieur Ollivander le jour où il avait acheté sa baguette. Pourquoi?

- Ilil faudra que nous parlions, dit Dumbledore d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage. À la fin du cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom s'approchait en tremblant du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tom, lui dit gravement celui-ci, ne prenez pas mal ce que je vais vous dire, mais je crois que vous devez savoir. En fait

Dumbledore s'interrompit. Une jeune fille de grande taille aux cheveux noirs se précipitait dans la salle.

- Professeur! haleta-t-elle en réajustant ses petites lunettes carrées qui avaient dû glisser pendant sa course.

- Oui, Minerva? demanda cordialement Dumbledore

- Je suisdésolée maisdes aigles dansdans la volière

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'élargirent.

- Des aigles, vous en êtes sûre?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence, déclara-t-il. Allez chercher le directeur je vous prie, Minerva, je vais monter à la volière.

Il se retourna vers Tom.

- Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard, si vous voulez bien.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, laissant Tom, ses doigts rouges et sa main gauche si surprenante tout seuls. Il finit par quitter lui aussi la classe et sortit dans le parc. Il ne pensait même plus au journal. C'était une jolie fin d'après-midi, pour un mois de décembre. Le temps était frais, mais le froid n'avait jamais incommodé Tom.

Il n'alla pas dîner, ce soir-là, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il se demanda s'il parlerait du serpent à ses amies et finit par conclure qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Il avait assez de bizarreries comme ça, il ne voulait pas que les gens commencent à avoir peur de lui.

__

"La peur, c'est aussi le respect." Chuchota un timbre familier à son oreille.

Tom se releva. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, plusieurs heures, peut-être et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il se pressa vers le château, espérant qu'il n'était pas si tard et qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis.

Il passait silencieusement devant la salle des professeurs lorsqu'il entendit des murmures et aperçut la lumière sous la porte. S'il descendait l'escalier de ce côté-ci, ils l'entendraient sûrement et, n'ayant aucune connaissance de l'heure, il estima plus sage de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit son propre nom, chuchoté par l'une des deux personne qui parlaient. Il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore et celle du professeur Dippet, le directeur.

- Voyons Albus, protestait-il, c'est un garçon brillant, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter.

- Un peu trop brillant. Et c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je m'inquiète, Armando.

Tom n'osait pas bouger un seul membre, il n'osait même plus respirer et aurait bien voulu enjoindre à son cur de cesser de battre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre cette conversation. Mais ses pieds refusaient obstinément de se décoller du sol.

- Et les aigles, reprit Dumbledore, il y en avait une bonne dizaine dans la volerie!

Dippet resta silencieux un moment.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il chercherait à

- C'est tout à fait possible, Armando. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce garçon a un potentiel exceptionnel. Qui ne voudrait pas l'avoir à ses côtés? Si ses talents tombaient entre de mauvaises mains, je crains le pire, pour lui et pour nous.

- Mais il est encore si jeunechuchota Dippet.

- Justement, il est beaucoup plus influençable. Et avec une famille comme la sienne

- Oh, mais il ne sait rien de tout cela! fit Dippet avec conviction. Il croit morts ses grands-parents maternels. D'ailleurs sa propre mère

- Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec Lyra, le coupa Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, vous avez peut-être raison, peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un hasard. Mais tout de même, tant de signesEt j'ai remarqué aujourd'hui qu'il était gaucher.

Il y eut un long silence et Tom retint son souffle plus que jamais.

- Vous en êtes sûr, Albus?

- Parfaitement, il me l'a dit lui-même.

- Etet vous, que lui avez-vous dit?

- Rien pour le moment.

- Surtout, ne lui dites rien, le pressa Dippet. Moins il en saura, mieux ça sera.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir.

- Cet enfant est trop intelligent pour que l'on garde de telles choses secrètes bien longtemps. Cependant, vous n'avez pas tort, mieux vaut nous tairePour le moment.

Tom entendit leurs pas se diriger vers la porte et, affolé, il se précipita dans l'escalier. il parvint néanmoins à s'éclipser silencieusement et aucun de ses professeurs, lui sembla-t-il du moins, ne l'entendit. Le souffle court, il longea les couloirs sombres jusqu'à sa chambre, les paroles de Dumbledore et de Dippet se répercutant sans cesse dans son crâne.

__

"Il croit morts ses grands parents"

"Moins il en saura, mieux ça sera"

"Tant de signes"

"J'ai remarqué aujourd'hui qu'il était gaucher"

"Si ses talents tombaient entre de mauvaises mains"

"Il croit morts ses grands parents"

"Tant de signes"

"Il croit morts"

Tom couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains et, incapable de faire un pas de plus, il s'écroula au pied d'un escalier. Il se sentit pris de convulsions comme si les phrases revenaient par fragments frapper sa poitrine. Trop. Trop de choses à accepter, trop de choses à comprendre et personne, personne à nouveau pour lui expliquer.

Petit à petit, il trouva la force de se relever et de se traîner jusqu'à son dortoir.

Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal lorsqu'il y entra qu'il ne lui parut même pas étrange qu'il soit totalement désert.

Alors ses doigts recommencèrent à gratter. Il sentit de nouveaux élancements parcourir sa main alors que, peu à peu, il redevenait lucide.

__

"Maintenant" lui chuchota la Voix qu'il était presque parvenu à oublier.

Tom s'approcha de son lit où le journal était toujours posé. Sa tête s'était vidée en un instant, seul le timbre sonore de la Voix résonnait encore. Il prit sa plume, saisit le journal et l'ouvrit.

À l'instant où celle-ci toucha le carnet, Tom vit sa main gauche la faire courir sur le papier à une vitesse phénoménale.

__

Je suis Tom Jedusor, nous sommes le 31 décembre 1939.

Tom observa cette phrase avec circonspection. Tout à coup, comme s'il avait écrit à l'encre magique, les mots disparurent.

Avec des yeux ronds, Tom en vit s'inscrire de nouveaux. Mais ce n'était pas les siens. Sa plume n'avait même pas effleuré le papier. C'était une écriture ronde et fluide, certainement celle d'une fille.

__

Bonjour, Tom Jedusor de 1939. Comment as-tu trouvé ce journal? Il était dans un dortoir de filles.

Estomaqué, Tom vit à nouveau sa plume écrire.

__

Je l'ai trouvé dans le mur.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

__

Le mur s'est ouvert? La boîte est venue vers toi?

L'écriture s'était faite pressée et presque tremblante.

__

Oui, écrivit Tom, _et le mur s'est refermé._

Il eut l'impression que le journal se taisait. Pendant près d'une minute, rien ne s'écrivit. Puis, soudain, l'écriture réapparut.

__

Viens.

Ce mot glaça aussitôt le sang de Tom. _Viens?_ Qu'entendait-elle par là? Ce journal avait plus de 20 ans, comment pouvait-il "venir"?

__

Que voulez-vous dire?

La réponse vint aussitôt.

__

Dans le journal, tu peux y entrer. Ce sont mes souvenirs. Il faut que tu voies quelque chose.

Tom ne savait que faire. Sa plume restait suspendue en l'air.

__

Il le faut, écrivit le journal.

"Non, non, ça suffit pour cette nuit, je ne veux plus rien voir! " pensa-t-il.

Mais la plume de Tom s'abaissa malgré lui.

__

D'accord.

À peine les mots avaient-ils disparu que les pages du journal se mirent à voleter, comme si un brusque courant d'air s'était introduit dans la pièce. Tom vit ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais il ne sentait pas le moindre souffle. Puis une image apparut soudain sur l'une des pages. Sous le regard ébahi de Tom, celle-ci se mit à grandir, à grandir, elle devint bien plus grande que la page sur laquelle elle était imprimée. Tom sentit une décharge traverser son corps et toutes les couleurs se mélangèrent dans ses yeux. Il tendit la main pour effleurer l'image et, une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu avec elle.

- Tom? murmura Ophélia en poussant la porte de sa chambre. Tom, tu es là?

Mais seul l'écho de ses propres mots lui répondit. Sur le lit de Tom, il n'y avait qu'un petit carnet rouge aux pages entièrement blanches.

Tom eut du mal à retrouver son équilibre. Il vacilla, puis parvint finalement à se tenir debout. Il cilla plusieurs fois, portant son regard sur tous les objets qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Poudlard. Cependant, ce n'était pas exactement le château qu'il connaissait. C'était le collège de 1918.

Il se trouvait dans sa salle commune, mais celle-ci était méconnaissable. De grandes fenêtres se découpaient sur les murs et la tapisserie était beaucoup moins sombre que celle qu'il connaissait.

" Qu'a-t-il pu arriver ici" se demanda-t-il.

Tom aperçut alors une jeune fille, assise dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Son visage était tourné vers lui.

- Euh, bonjour...balbutia-t-il sans savoir quoi dire.

Elle ne répondit pas. Tom s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Il s'agissait de larmes silencieuses, elle ne sanglotait pas.

- Je suis désolé, reprit-il, j'étais seulement...

La fille ne cilla même pas. Tom comprit alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, non plus. Tout cela n'était qu'un souvenir, tout avait déjà eu lieu.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le cur battant. Qu'avait donc voulu lui montrer le journal? E celui de cette fille? Les yeux de Tom revinrent sur son visage.

Et il la vit alors pour la première fois. Il la reconnut alors qu'elle lui avait manqué toute sa vie, qu'il n'avait jamais eu autre chose d'elle que le nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Il se vit, lui, dans le visage de cette fille. Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux lui tombaient jusqu'aux coudes et ses immenses yeux azur continuaient à déverser un flot ininterrompu de larmes.

- Maman, murmura Tom.

Quelle torture, quelle horrible torture de la voir enfin et de ne pouvoir la toucher, lui parler...

__

L.B...Lyra Betley. Oui, c'était bien son nom de jeune fille.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Tom et il entendit une autre fille crier son nom.

- Lyra! Viens vite!

Tom vit sa mère bondir hors de son fauteuil et rejoindre la fille derrière la porte. Tom les suivit, interdisant à son cur de céder à cet instant. Dehors, une troisième jeune fille les attendait. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Tom, il s'agissait bien de Jenny, avec 20 ans de moins.

- Lyra, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, je l'ai. Il faut que tu la gardes, je ne peux pas...

- Moi! S'écria Lyra, visiblement horrifiée. Avec mes parents? Tu es folle! Il ne faut pas qu'ils la trouvent, ils ne doivent même pas se douter que l'on est au courant!

- Mais je ne peux pas la ramener chez les moldus! s'exclama Jenny. Elle ne serait pas en sécurité!

- Et tu crois qu'elle le serait davantage entourée par ceux qui cherchent à s'en emparer depuis des siècles? Et mes parents sauront que je les ai trahis, ils... ils me tueront ou me jetteront à la rue!

- Alors il n'y a qu'une solution, fit solennellement Jenny. Il faut la donner à Dippet...

- Non, Jenny, il ne comprendrait pas... Il ne voudrait jamais la donner à...

- Mais comment, alors? explosa Jenny. C'est ton choix, Lyra! C'est toi qui l'a décidé! Alors maintenant, es-tu toujours certaine de vouloir enfanter?

Tout sembla se figer entre les murs froids de ce couloir. Tom sentit ses jambes prêtes à se dérober. Elles parlaient de lui! Des années avant sa naissance, elles parlaient déjà de lui!

- Je... je dois le faire, répliqua Lyra d'une voix blanche. Il le faut! Et il faut que mon enfant ait l'amulette!

Jenny se tut, ses yeux balayant les murs et le sol comme si elle espérait y trouver une solution à leur problème.

- Jenny, murmura Lyra en effleurant sa joue, c'est peut-être le seul espoir qu'il nous reste! Pas seulement à toi ou à moi, mais au monde entier!

- Et si cette femme s'était trompée? Si la prédiction ne prévalait pas sur...

- Elle prévaudra, Jenny. Mais il ne faut pas que mes parents sachent... Lorsqu'il sera né, il faudra que nous nous cachions...

Tout à coup, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Je sais! je sais comment lui faire parvenir l'amulette!

Elle se retourna vers Jenny.

- Nous avons étudié ça en sortilège! Les pensines!

- Quel rapport? demanda Jenny d'un ton septique.

- Il me suffirait de cacher l'amulette dans une pensine. Souviens toi, on nous a expliqué que certains objets pouvaient se transmettre ainsi.

- Mais quel genre de pensine pourrais-tu faire?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Lyra d'un air songeur. Mais je pourrais la cacher ici, puis, quand mon enfant sera en âge d'entrer au collège, je lui révélerai l'endroit. C'est beaucoup moins risqué que de la garder avec moi...

Son visage se ferma soudain.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, reprit-elle après une hésitation.

Elle tourna ses jolis yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Si je n'étais plus là, alors...

- Lyra, ne dis pas ça! S'écria Jenny.

Lyra eut un pâle sourire.

- Mais, si, Jenny. Il faut envisager toutes les possibilités. Tu sais qu'il y a des chances, elle nous a prévenues... Si je n'avais pas le temps de lui révéler comment aller à l'amulette... Il faudra que l'amulette aille à lui. Ce n'est pas si difficile, il s'agirait d'un sort de reconnaissance, l'amulette trouverait l'enfant et lui, trouverait la pensine, il comprendrait...

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est une responsabilité trop lourde pour un enfant, Lyra?

- Et tu ne crois pas que c'est une responsabilité trop lourde pour moi également? Tu crois que j'ai choisi de porter cet enfant et de risquer d'en mourir? Tu crois que je ne veux pas vivre moi aussi?

- Oh Lyra... murmura Jenny, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais il le faut, souffla Lyra. Il le faut.

Jenny l'entoura de ses bras et elles sanglotèrent doucement.

Tom n'était plus sûr de sentir quoi que ce soit. Il n'était plus que ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il avait dû fermer son cur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Pourquoi tout cela devait-il lui arriver? Pourquoi tout devait-il lui tomber dessus le même soir? Il tenta de se contenir pour récapituler tout ce qu'il avait entendu.

Tout d'abord, ses grands parents étaient vivants. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et Lyra... Ensuite, sa mère savait qu'en le mettant au monde elle risquait sa vie, mais elle voulait à tout prix le faire. Et puis il y avait cette amulette...

Il vit sa mère et Jenny se relever et se diriger vers la salle commune. Il sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Il avait l'impression qu'en connaissant les dangers qu'elle courait, sa mère était morte deux fois pour qu'il vive.

Tout à coup, les couleurs se brouillèrent et le décor se mit à changer. Il se trouvait à présent dans la chambre de Lyra. Le soleil coulait sur un ciel éclaboussé de pourpre, comme taché de sang. Lyra poussait une petite boîte de fer blanc derrière une lourde pierre.

- Voilà, fit-elle en se relevant.

Jenny lui jeta un coup d'il circonspect.

- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Lyra, et il y avait bien plus dans ce mot que Jenny ne pouvait en demander.

- Normalement, reprit-elle, il ou elle devrait lire le journal d'abord puis, en retournant à Poudlard, trouver l'amulette.

- Où ça?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit Lyra.

- Alors, ton enfant verra cette scène? Il nous entendra parler comme nous le faisons en ce moment?

- Je crois, oui.

Lyra s'immobilisa. Son visage prit une expression douce et presque imperceptiblement elle tendit sa main dans le vide. Et Tom sut qu'elle le faisait pour lui. Il approcha à son tour sa main de celle de sa mère. Mais à peine le bout de ses doigts avait-il atteint la paume de Lyra que Tom sentit une nouvelle décharge le traverser. Et Lyra ramena son bras à elle. Elle n'avait rien senti. Mais c'était pour lui qu'elle souriait à cet instant, comme elle l'avait fait (ou le ferait) des années plus tôt, alors qu'elle mourait, son fils dans ses bras.

Tom savait qu'il allait bientôt repartir, qu'il allait la perdre une seconde fois. Il la regarda. Il aurait voulu ne pas savoir qu'elle allait mourir, il aurait voulu croire qu'elle était trop belle et trop douce pour cela.

- Mais ce ne sera sûrement pas nécessaire, tout ça, dit Jenny d'une voix tremblante. Non, tu lui expliqueras tout toi-même, parce que tu seras toujours là.

Lyra eut un nouveau sourire. Mais son sourire savait. Tom contemplait cette jeune fille qui savait déjà qu'elle ne lui survivrait pas.

Et il sut qu'il avait tué sa mère.

La pièce se dissipa peu à peu. Tom voulut crier, il voulut appeler sa mère, mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas. Et il fut emporté.

Tom était étendu sur son lit. De violents coups résonnaient dans son crâne. Il se hissa péniblement sur ses coudes et jeta un regard trouble autour de lui. Pas de doute, il était bien dans son dortoir, le 31 décembre 1939. Il eut envie de pleurer à nouveau, un vent glacé soufflait dans son cur. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une Danaë livide fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Où étais-tu? S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant. Ça fait des heures que je te cherche!

- J'étais... Mais, comment es-tu entrée ici?

- Ophélia m'a fait entrer, répondit-elle. Tom, il s'est passé quelque chose, tout le monde est en bas, il faut que tu viennes...

Tom se leva et la suivit, tentant de ne pas penser au visage de sa mère.

Il partit si vite qu'il ne vit même pas l'objet étincelant qui reposait au fond de la petite boîte en fer.


	12. L'amulette

CHAPITRE XII

La Grande Salle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Tom suivait Danaë à l'aveuglette à travers les chaises et les tables renversées.

- Danaë, Que c'est-il passé? Où est la lumière?

Tom sentit croître son angoisse, il sentit son cur battre à ses tempes et son sang brûler dans ses veines. Le monde entier semblait s'être éteint, plus une seule étoile ne brillait, pas une seule chandelle ne se consumait autour de lui.

- C'est arrivé tout à l'heure, souffla Danaë à son oreille. Un vent fracassant, comme une tornade... Dippet pense que c'est l'uvre d'un mage noir... Tout s'est éteint.

Tom distingua ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre.

- J'étais inquiète pour toi, Tom, je ne t'ai pas vu de tout l'après-midi et... tu n'es pas venu au stade tout à l'heure, pour les sélections de quidditch...

Il perçut presque le froncement de ses sourcils.

- Tom, comment as-tu pu ne rien entendre?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Tout s'immobilisa soudain. Il sentit alors une force, une puissance mille fois supérieure à toutes celles auxquelles il avait jamais eu à faire se concentrer autour de lui. Quelque chose puisait silencieusement dans l'air, soudain saturé de parfums lourds, presque écurants. Tom s'aperçut alors de la présence d'autres personnes dans la salle, une vingtaine d'élèves, parfaitement silencieux. Tous sentaient le pouvoir qui se condensait au-dessus d'eux.

C'est alors que l'explosion retentit. Elle fut tellement violente que Tom ne l'entendit pas immédiatement. Il sentit d'abord le souffle brûlant qui l'avait balayé à plusieurs mètres de là. Il entrevit Danaë s'écraser contre le mur et glisser sur le sol, les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte. Il voulut crier, courir vers elle, mais il était incapable de bouger, tous ses membres semblaient se fondrent avec le sol, seuls ses yeux bougeaient encore roulant désespérément dans ses orbites. Cette paralysie, cette impuissance, il l'avait déjà ressentie. Son rêve. C'était la même sensation, le même désespoir. Mais tout était réel.

C'est alors qu'il vit les flammes.

Il crut d'abord que la Grande Salle brûlait, que les tables avaient pris feu. Mais aucune fumée, pas la moindre chaleur ne se dégageait des meubles. Seul l'air se consumait. Les flammes dansaient dans le vide, crépitant au-dessus de Tom avec un bruit sinistre. Et il vit les mots. Les mots flamboyants qui se dessinaient dans les airs, formant lentement leurs courbes brûlantes. "Le cercle est refermé". Il entendit vaguement une horloge sonner, douze coups retentirent. Il songea un instant qu'il n'y avait aucune horloge à Poudlard, mais bientôt, les mots emplirent ses yeux et il ne vit plus rien.

-Attention, voyons! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il faut faire attention? Faut-il vraiment que je grave cela sur les murs?

- Je crois qu'ils n'ont rien...

- Il faudrait d'autres compresses...

- Où sont les glaçons?

- Venez voir, vite, je crois qu'il se réveille!

La tête de Tom était prête à éclater. Ses mains et ses pieds l'élançaient douloureusement et ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il lui semblait impossible de les soulever. Des éclats de voix résonnaient tout autour de lui.

- Il a bougé! Vite, apportez- moi de l'eau!

Tom parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne vit rien, tout d'abord, qu'une lumière éblouissante, une immense étendue blanche et claire. Puis le visage de Mrs Pixel, l'infirmière de l'école, se dessina à sa gauche. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le grand chiffon imbibé d'eau glacé avant que celui-ci ne lui happe le visage. Il bondit aussitôt hors des draps et se retrouva assis sur son lit, une douleur aiguë lacérant sa poitrine.

- Du calme! lui lança sèchement Mrs Pixel. Recouchez-vous.

Tom sentit les mains calleuses et épaisses de l'infirmière sur ses épaules qui l'obligeaient à s'étendre à nouveau. Il remarqua que Mrs Millia et Minerva, la jeune fille qui avait prévenu Dumbledore de l'arrivée d'aigles dans la volière, se tenaient également près de son lit, ainsi que l'insupportable assistante de Mrs Pixel, Poppy Pomfresh, une élève de sixième année qui passait son temps à arpenter les couloirs à la recherche d'un éventuel malade.

Tom cilla plusieurs fois, tentant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Les mots réapparurent alors dans ses yeux. Il en sentit presque brûler sa rétine. Mais l'image de Danaë, inconsciente sur le sol, s'imposa aussitôt à lui.

- Danaë, murmura-t-il.

Mrs Pixel ne parut pas comprendre.

- Tout va bien, fit la voix froide de Mrs Millia qui s'était approchée de lui. Elle est ici.

Elle fit un geste vers le lit voisin où Danaë reposait, les yeux toujours clos, mais sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement.

- Et maintenant, reprit Mrs Millia de sa voix cassante, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière?

Mais Tom ne put rien dire. Dans sa tête, les mots continuaient à brûler. Mrs Millia soupira et s'en fut prévenir le directeur que Tom avait repris connaissance.

Dumbledore vint également s'assurer de la santé de ses élèves. Il parut à nouveau anormalement agité à Tom et lui demanda de lui dire ce qu'il avait vu. Tom essaya du mieux qu'il pût de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé, mais plus il parlait, plus son récit lui paraissait ridicule.

Il fut immensément soulagé lorsque Danaë s'éveilla à son tour. À midi, ils quittèrent ensemble l'infirmerie.

Ils furent tous deux interrogés par leurs camarades, mais aucun d'eux ne voulut, ou ne put, répondre à leurs questions.

Tom regagna sa chambre en début d'après-midi. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela l'empêchât de penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se rendit soudain compte. Il avait onze ans. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, il était entré dans sa douzième année d'existence. Il aurait voulu se réjouir, mais il était trop inquiet pour cela. Il s'approcha de son lit, mais, une fois de plus, ne put s'y étendre, car non seulement la boîte en fer y était toujours, mais un nouvel objet s'y était ajouté. Les doigts de Tom effleurèrent une pierre pourpre scintillante, sertie dans une monture rouillée. Le mot talisman traversa un instant son esprit. Il revit sa mère mettre la boîte dans le mur, il entendit à nouveau sa voix parler d'une amulette. Sa main trembla. La pierre lui renvoya un miroitement rougeoyant. Les mains moites, il la passa autour de son cou. Il sentit la chaîne froide et le poids du talisman contre sa poitrine. Il se souvenait avoir entendu Lyra et Jenny parler de lui, parler d'une mission qu'il devait accomplir. Il ne savait rien de ce qui devait être fait, de ce que sa mère avait appris, de ce qu'elle avait pensé devoir faire ni de la raison pour laquelle elle avait dû le faire. Mais il se jura en silence qu'elle n'était pas morte en vain. Il se pencha sur la boîte en fer blanc, se rappelant qu'il y avait vu autre chose. Il découvrit alors un tissu noir, grossièrement tricoté. Il le saisit pour l'examiner, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait que d'un petit carré de laine. Dans la boîte, une autre étoffe, mille fois roulée sur elle même semblait-il, avait été dissimulée en dessous. Tom attrapa le tissu et le déplia. Il était impensable qu'il eût pu tenir dans cette boîte sans magie. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille matière. La cape, car il s'agissait sans aucun doute de cela, était aussi légère, aussi fluide que de l'eau et celle-ci était presque transparente, bien que traversée de reflets bleus et argentés. Tom était figé sur place. Il savait ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Et il savait qu'il n'en existait plus qu'une dizaine à travers le monde. Aucun doute n'était possible. Il avait en sa possession une cape d'invisibilité. Il avait lu plusieurs livres sur le sujet et à en croire les textes, quiconque la portait disparaissait aussitôt.

Tom contempla longuement la cape, puis, le cur battant, la jeta sur ses épaules. L'effet était saisissant. Il voyait distinctement son reflet sur la fenêtre du dortoir, ou plus exactement, le reflet de son visage, flottant au milieu de la pièce. Il dut retenir un cri. Il retira la cape et la plia sur son lit. Mais comme il la plaçait sous ses robes, dans son tiroir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux paroles de sa mère, à celles de Dumbledore et Dippet, à ce qui était arrivé la veille... Après tout, il lui suffisait de faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque. Seulement, il ne trouverait jamais ce qu'il cherchait dans celle des élèves. Seule la réserve contenait les livres qui auraient pu lui être utiles. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment mal, il faisait ça pour une bonne cause. Il pourrait sortir la nuit, il étudierait les volumes se référant à ces questions et... Mais si ces livres étaient interdits, il devait bien y avoir une raison, non? Ils pouvaient être dangereux... Tom pensa aux paroles de Dumbledore, " Si ses talents tombaient entre de mauvaises mains, je crains le pire... Pour lui et pour nous."

Mais ces textes ne seraient pas entre de mauvaises mains. Tom ne les utiliseraient jamais pour faire le mal. Mais il _devait_ savoir. Ses grands parents, l'amulette, les aigles, le "cercle refermé", cette histoire de prédiction... Tout était beaucoup trop confus pour lui. Et trop dangereux. Danaë et lui avaient peut-être risqué plus que ne semblaient le croire leurs professeurs. Et Tom ne supportait pas de la voir en danger.

Il referma son tiroir et s'assit sur son lit. Il entreprit ensuite de continuer sa lecture de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Mais il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter le regard des fondateurs, les horribles légendes ou même les récits des combats entre les créatures magiques qui le passionnaient habituellement. Comme il se détestait à cet instant... Comme il se sentait faible et lâche. Il savait qu'avoir vu sa mère l'affecterait pour toujours. Il songea que Jenny avait raison, que c'était une responsabilité trop lourde pour lui, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. À présent, il souhaitait presque ne jamais avoir trouver le journal. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se haïssait et se promettait de tout faire pour mener à bien ce que sa mère attendait de lui.

Il ne descendit pas dîner, ce soir-là. Il travailla avec acharnement et se mit au lit dés qu'il entendit les premiers élèves entrer dans la salle commune. Il s'endormit rapidement, avant même que les autres garçons soient montés au dortoir.

__

C'était une rue sombre et étroite. Les fenêtres des petites maisons qui bordaient la route étaient toutes fermées et ne laissaient filtrer aucune lumière. Tom ne voyait que le trottoir gris et sale qui serpentait à perte de vue entre les immeubles. D'ailleurs toutes les couleurs semblaient fanées dans ces décors. Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête. Mais il savait qu'elle était là. Elle était étendue sur le sol, tout près de lui. Il voulait croire qu'elle respirait encore. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Des pas se rapprochaient.

Tom savait qu'Il revenait. Il ne le voyait pas encore, mais il reconnaissait sa démarche, sa dureté et même le vent glacé qui le précédait toujours.

Et Il était là. Il se dressait devant lui, comme si la terre s'ouvrait pour lui laisser passage.

" Trop tard, trop tard! " se moqua-t-Il de sa voix aiguë et froide. " Elle est morte, tu ne vois pas? " Son rire emplit les rues muettes comme un souffle, son écho se répercuta à l'infini de toutes parts.

" Non..." murmura Tom. Il leva les yeux vers Lui. " Pourquoi? " demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

" Regarde." répondit-Il. Il s'écarta et Tom vit à nouveau les maisons brûlées et les cadavres apparaître devant lui.

" Ça n'aurait pas dû finir comme ça." souffla-t-il. Tom Le vit s'approcher de lui. Ses yeux étaient pleins de sang, sa bouche, son nez, tout son visage était inhumain. Un Spectre.

" Ça n'a jamais pu finir autrement", dit-il à Tom.

" Non, non, non! " cria Tom et il sentit ses doigts se refermer sur quelque chose. Un objet coupant. Une épée. Il la saisit aussitôt et la dirigea contre le Spectre. Celui-ci n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsque la lame lui lacéra la poitrine, encore et encore. Tom pouvait voir le sang jaillir de chacune des plaies, mais à chaque blessure qu'il infligeait, sa rage grandissait et le Spectre paraissait toujours plus fort. L'arme retomba finalement. Le Spectre se mit à rire.

" Non," fit-il en se penchant vers Tom, " regarde ici! "

Tom vit l'horrible visage s'approcher du sien et ses yeux, ses yeux démesurés lui envoyer sa propre réflexion. Il se vit, ses joues maculées de sang, ses cheveux emmêlés, regarder au plus profond de ces globes sans pupilles.

Alors, il se mit à changer.

Il vit ses yeux s'élargirent, sa peau blanchir, son nez, ses lèvres disparaître. Il voulut crier, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

" Tu vois," lui dit le Spectre " tu vois maintenant."

Oui il voyait.

Deux Spectres à présent.

Il savait que le corps était encore là, mais il ne s'en occupait plus. Soudain, il y eut un nouveau flash. Une lumière verte et d'autres pleurs, des cris de femme, le rire glacé du Spectre.

Tom se réveilla. Il était trempé de sueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Jedusor? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est? Non mais ça t'amuse de nous réveiller en pleine nuit?

Une bougie s'alluma, puis deux, puis quatre. Tous les garçons lui lançaient un regard noir.

- Si tu as l'intention de faire ça toutes les nuits, Hamlet, préviens-moi tout de suite que je change de chambre, grinça Nathan.

Mais il s'arrêta lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Tom. Celui-ci entendit plusieurs exclamations étouffées autour de lui.

- Seigneur, murmura Nathan d'une voix blanche. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_

Tom souleva ses draps. Ce n'était pas de sueur qu'il était recouvert. Sa couverture blanche était maculée de pourpre et de longues traces sanglantes sillonnaient sa poitrine, comme les marques d'une épée.


	13. La Forêt Interdite

CHAPITRE XIII

La neige avait fondu depuis longtemps. Tom regrettait presque le paysage de nacre qui les avait entourés pendant l'hiver, déjà passé. Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et les élèves de Poudlard commençaient à établir le programme à suivre pour effectuer leurs révisions des examens. Malgré le soleil, un peu timide, qui daignait déployer quelques-uns de ses rares rayons sur le parc, le temps restait étrangement frais en ce début de printemps.

Un matin, alors qu'il s'était éveillé de bonne heure, Tom décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu dans le parc. Depuis quelques mois, il avait pris goût à ses promenades matinales, qui le conduisaient parfois jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. Cependant, il n'y avait jamais pénétré. Il avait entendu assez d'horreurs sur ces bois pour lui faire définitivement ravaler le goût de sa curiosité. Un vent glacé soufflait au-dehors, fouettant son visage avec une violence inattendue et s'engouffrant sous ses vêtements, gonflant sa robe de son hiver tardif. Le ciel était déjà très clair et le soleil s'étirait silencieusement à l'horizon, coulant sur le château en cascades tantôt dorées, tantôt rougeoyantes, comme au crépuscule.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Tom le sentit aussitôt que le jour eût achevé de se lever, inondant les bois de lumière. Il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose allait se produire, ou s'était déjà produit, quelque chose d'anormal, il en était certain. Il pensa à sa cape d'invisibilité, soigneusement rangée dans son tiroir, à laquelle il n'avait plus touchée depuis sa découverte. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de ses recherches intensives à la bibliothèque, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à mener à bien son projet. Depuis quelques mois, les cauchemars avaient cessé de le harceler. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, dans la nuit du premier janvier, la poitrine couverte de meurtrissures, ses camarades de chambre avaient été à tel point affolés qu'ils avaient ameuté tous les Serpentards et, le lendemain, plus personne dans l'école n'ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Tom avait été reconnaissant envers ses amies d'avoir eut la délicatesse d'éviter le sujet.

Il frissonna à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il regagne le château au plus vite, il fallait qu'il empêche... quoi? Il n'en savait rien, mais un puissant instinct le poussa à rebrousser chemin.

Cependant, rien d'anormal ne semblait s'être produit au collège et, quand Tom déboucha dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves y prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Mais il ne put chasser le sombre pressentiment de son esprit, même lorsque Danaë vint lui proposer de se rendre au lac avant le début de leurs cours. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'organiser de petites escapades dans le parc ou sur les rives du lac, tentant vainement d'apercevoir le calamar géant qui fascinait Danaë. Ils avaient de longues conversations sur les sorciers et sur les moldus, sur les différences de leur société... Il y avait une chose que Tom préférait chez les moldus. C'était leur poésie. Jenny lui avait souvent offert des recueils ou avait recopié pour lui des poèmes de son enfance. Il avait découvert chez Danaë la même passion de la littérature, elle qui avait été presque aussi solitaire que lui pendant son enfance. Ainsi pouvait-on entendre, à condition d'écouter attentivement, à travers le murmure du vent, les chuchotements des arbres et les douces clameurs des eaux, ces deux petites formes aux voix enfantines discuter Hugo, Lautréamont ou Baudelaire. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient renoncé à essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser ces deux êtres si marginaux à se rencontrer, à se connaître. Ces moments qu'il passait aux côtés de Danaë étaient toujours merveilleux pour Tom et chaque fois, il souhaitait ne jamais les voir finir. Mais ce matin-là, une ombre glacée étreignait sa poitrine et il fut incapable d'apprécier leur promenade. Danaë s'en rendit compte, mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. Cependant, une fois rentrés au château, constatant qu'il était toujours plongé dans son exaspérante catatonie, elle commença à s'en inquiéter.

- Tom, quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit-elle prudemment.

- Hum? fit Tom en sursautant légèrement. Oh, si, si tout va bien...

Mais Danaë savait que tout n'allait pas bien.

- Tu es sûr? insista-t-elle. Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes sortis de la Grande Salle...

- Je t'assure que tout va bien, protesta sèchement Tom, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur séparation, Danaë pour se rendre en cours de potions, Tom en métamorphose. Il se sentait de plus en plus frustré par ce sentiment oppressant et était certain que plus vite la journée s'achèverait, mieux ce serait.

Même le professeur Dumbledore remarqua qu'il était particulièrement tendu et s'inquiéta de sa santé.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien, Tom, lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous devriez peut-être vous rendre à l'infirmerie.

L'attention constante qu'il attirait ce matin-là commençait à l'irriter. Il ne voulait pas que l'on pense qu'il était fragile. Si même Dumbledore le trouvait étrange, ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Tom devait admettre qu'il offrait un spectacle singulier, bondissant chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, le teint livide, les mains moites, comme si, à chaque seconde, il s'attendait à voir le plafond s'écrouler.

La matinée s'écoula sans que rien ne tombât du toit et que personne ne fût assassiné. Tom commençait à se lasser de sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines comme de la glace en fusion chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Il devait se défaire de cette impression ridicule qui le faisait passer pour un idiot. Après le déjeuner, il décida de retourner près du lac, seul, afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Il monta à son dortoir pour prendre sa cape. Cependant, au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre, un détail insolite attira son attention. La fenêtre était ouverte. Rien d'anormal, à première vue, si ce n'est le fait qu'il était certain de l'avoir fermée et qu'aucun des autres garçons n'aurait eu envie de la rouvrir avec le vent qui soufflait au-dehors. Le dortoir était glacé. Tom s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas été intrigué, mais il sentait alors son sang battre à ses tempes et brûler dans ses membres. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affût, sa vision incroyablement aiguisée, ses mains tremblantes. Il se pencha dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, son regard balayant le parc.

Rien. Tout était vide, désespérément vide. Tom soupira et s'écarta un peu. Il saisit la poignée de la fenêtre et la referma sur le vent de plus en plus violent qui sifflait dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il les vit. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne les ait pas remarqués plus tôt, elles étaient presque imperceptibles. Il se pencha à nouveau et ses doigts effleurèrent le contour de bois. De fins sillons creusaient le rebord de la fenêtre, comme des traces de griffes. Un violent frisson le parcourut, à tel point qu'il put sentir son corps vaciller dans le silence feutré soudain insupportable de la pièce.

- Nephtys? appela-t-il d'une voix rauque. Nephtys, où es-tu?

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

- Nephtys! s'écria Tom qui sentait la panique se répandre en lui comme un poison.

Il perçut alors un bruissement, un léger frottement qui venait de porte.

- Nephtys? murmura-t-il d'un voix éteinte.

Mais ce n'était pas Nephtys, et il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le deviner. La chose qui produisait ce bruit se traînait par terre, rampait sur le carrelage. Tom entendait nettement le corps mou et lisse qui frottait contre le sol, il percevait parfaitement les ondulations de la créature qui s'avançait vers lui.

Un serpent.

Mais pas n'importe lequel. Tom reconnut les ombres pourpres qui luisaient sur les écailles du reptile ainsi que ses yeux argentés sans pupilles qui s'accrochaient à son regard.

- C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas? murmura Tom. Toi qui m'a parlé il y a plusieurs mois?

La tête du serpent oscilla doucement.

- ...Partis... souffla-t-il à Tom.

- Quoi? fit Tom en haussant les sourcils. Qui est parti? Où ça? Où est Nephtys?

La couleuvre parut réfléchir un instant, puis répondit:

- Je venais te parler. Tout le monde sssait dans la forêt. Tousss ont vu.

- Quoi? répéta Tom, qu'ont-il vu?

- Danger... Danger pour toi et pour eux.

Tom resta interdit une seconde.

- Que c'est-il passé? demanda-t-il lentement. Qui est venu ici?

- La bête à poils, dit le serpent en se tortillant.

- Nephtys? dit Tom qui sentait ses entrailles s'alourdir comme du plomb. Le chat?

Le reptile hocha la tête.

- Bête à poils et bêtes à plumes. Pattes et bouches tranchantes.

- Bêtes à plumes? Des pattes tranchantes? Des oiseaux? Avec des serres? c'est ce que tu veux dire?

- Des ssserres comme des couteaux. Oissseaux à plumes. Ils sssont venus, ilsss ont la bête à poils.

Tom ne sentait plus ses entrailles s'alourdir. D'ailleurs il ne sentait plus d'entrailles du tout, il ne sentait plus rien.

- Les oiseaux... ont pris le chat? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Ils... ils l'ont tué?

La couleuvre plongea ses yeux d'argent dans ceux de Tom.

- Bête à poils toujours vivante quand je sssuis venu. Peut-être morte maintenant je ne sssais pas.

Tom n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passa ensuite. Il avait pris sa cape d'une main et le serpent de l'autre.

- Où sont-il allés? demanda-t-il à l'animal qui ne semblait pas apprécier d'être tenu de la sorte.

- Dans la forêt, souffla le serpent.

- Montre- moi, ordonna Tom en le reposant par terre.

Aussitôt, la couleuvre fila le long des escaliers. Tom la suivit tant bien que mal jusqu'au parc où elle s'engagea sur un sentier pour qu'il puisse facilement la repérer.

- Prudenccce! Tu ne dois pas être vu.

Tom emboîta le pas au serpent le plus discrètement possible. Mais bientôt, ils se trouvèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Tom s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avant. Il hésita une seconde, puis il s'enfonça entre les arbres, à la suite du serpent.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la forêt puisse être aussi dense, les arbres aussi noueux et les petits marécages aussi profonds. Il devait constamment se baisser, se tordre entre les troncs et les branches pour les esquiver.

- Où sont-il? demanda Tom au bout de quelques minutes. Encore loin d'ici?

Le serpent ne répondit pas.

Enfin, après près d'un quart d'heure de marche, Ils débouchèrent sur une grande clairière éclaboussée de soleil.

- Ils sssont de l'autre côté, siffla la couleuvre. Ilsss attendent.

- Ils attendent? demanda Tom qui sentit ses membres se ramollir soudain. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent? Moi? Comment savent-ils que...

- Ils sssavent toujours, répondit le reptile. Oissseaux tranchants voient tout.

Mais avant que Tom n'ait eu l'opportunité de le questionner à nouveau, il disparut comme un souffle entre les feuilles mortes et les racines racornies qui frémirent à son passage. Il était seul à présent, totalement seul. Il prit une longue inspiration, puis pénétra dans la clairière. Une telle lumière, une telle quiétude dans ces bois sinistres ne lui inspirait nullement confiance. Cependant, il avait déjà presque atteint l'autre côté de la clairière et rien d'étrange ne s'était produit. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite que la terre se faisait de plus en plus meuble sous ses pieds. Tout à coup, un cri strident retentit, quelque part au cur de la forêt. Tom s'immobilisa. Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir le hurlement, mais celui-ci se répercuta avec une telle force qu'il ne put en découvrir l'origine. Il soupira et se résolut à continuer dans la même direction.

Mais il ne pouvait plus avancer.

Il était enfoncé dans le sol jusqu'aux genoux.

Il tenta de se dégager, mais la terre ne fit que l'avaler plus rapidement. Elle lui arrivait presque à la taille.

Méthodiquement, avec un calme surprenant, il évalua ses chances de survie. Crier ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, personne ne pouvait l'entendre, si ce n'était un animal sauvage qui se ferait un plaisir de l'achever. Il s'aperçut avec un désespoir croissant qu'il n'avait pas amené sa baguette. Quelle erreur! La terre l'engloutissait toujours plus vite, elle atteignait presque ses épaules. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il n'avait aucune chance.

Curieusement, mourir n'était pas aussi terrifiant qu'il le pensait. Il n'y avait qu'à laisser la terre faire le travail, il n'aurait pas à se battre, pas cette fois. Mais l'image de Danaë s'imposa à son esprit. Une douleur transcendante lui enserra le cur. Il pensa à Ophélia, Chloé et Améthyste qui l'attendraient au terrain de Quidditch pour regarder les joueurs et qui ne le verraient jamais venir.

Seule sa tête était encore à l'air libre.

Il pensa soudain à sa mère. La colère, l'impuissance montèrent alors dans son corps comme un cri, un cri qu'il ne put retenir. C'était vrai alors. Elle était morte pour rien. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, pour qu'il accomplisse une mission, pour lui qui s'enlisait dans la boue et qui s'éteindrait honteusement avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose lui brûler la poitrine. Il pensa tout d'abord que les sables mouvants s'étaient introduits dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons. Mais cette étrange brûlure venait de l'extérieur. Il sentit ses membres se tendre brusquement et, curieusement, il eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas une impression. Sous ses yeux ébahis, la terre s'ouvrait en clapotant, en crachant furieusement comme un animal blessé. Puis il sentit une brève secousse suivie d'une formidable poussé. Il fut expulsé des sables avec une force terrifiante et alla s'abattre sur un sol dur, à plusieurs mètres de là. Il avait traversé la clairière. Tom resta paralysé quelques instants, scrutant les alentours cherchant l'origine du miracle qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa poitrine, à l'endroit où il avait ressenti la brûlure. Et ses doigts rencontrèrent la pierre encore chaude qu'il portait autour du cou. Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ainsi, son amulette avait fait reculer les sables mouvants? Elle lui avait sauvé la vie?

Il perçut alors un battement d'aile au-dessus de sa tête.

- Nephtys, murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Silencieusement, il reprit sa marche à travers la forêt, ses yeux balayant les moindres recoins des bois.

C'est alors qu'il les vit. Ou plutôt, il les entendit avant de les voir. Ils étaient des dizaines, tous perchés sur des arbres qui formaient une ronde autour de Tom. Des aigles. D'immenses aigles bruns, qui le transperçaient de leurs yeux flamboyants.

__

" Des aigles... dans la volière! "

" Des aigles? vous êtes sûre? Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence..."

Et au beau milieu de ces grands rapaces, il distingua Nephtys, tremblante, pelotonnée derrière une racine.

- Nephtys! appela Tom en avançant prudemment entre les aigles qui ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Viens ici!

Il s'approcha en chancelant, les mains tendues devant lui, tâtonnant pour trouver son chemin à travers les arbres jusqu'à son chat sans quitter les grands rapaces des yeux. Ils étaient étonnamment tranquilles et silencieux, remarqua Tom en saisissant Nephtys par la peau du cou. Ce n'était pas un comportement normal pour des oiseaux de proie. Et Il ne pouvait ignorer leur regard tranchant qui semblait enregistrer les moindres détails de son apparence. Décidément, ils le fixaient avec trop d'insistance pour qu'ils ne fassent que le surveiller. Ils _cherchaient_ quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'ils ne paraissaient pas trouver. Sa baguette. Tom sentit l'adrénaline lui transpercer la colonne vertébrale et s'enfoncer dans son dos à mille endroits, comme autant de lames. Il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Il y eut alors un bruissement étrange parmi les branches. Tom tourna la tête. Juste une seconde. Une fraction de seconde. Un instant d'inattention qui suffit aux aigles pour plonger sur lui. Il ne vit qu'un immense tourbillon de plumes d'automne qui résonnèrent à ses yeux et à ses oreilles longtemps après qu'il eut senti ses pieds quitter le sol.

Il ne chercha pas à se débattre ou à s'accrocher, il laissa le sombre cortège ailé l'élever au-dessus des arbres, au-dessus de la forêt. Un instant, il crut apercevoir, à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, la silhouette diffuse d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, étendu entre les arbres morts.

__

Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Habituellement, elle ne se serait pas fait tant de souci, après tout, il arrivait à tout le monde, même à Tom, d'être en retard. Non, elle n'aurait pas été inquiète si... S'il ne s'était pas conduit si étrangement ce matin-là. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi taciturne, pas avec elle. Peut-être la perspective de regagner Saint-Clouds la rendait-elle plus irritable? Oui, conclut-t-elle, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Elle soupira, pensant que rentrer chez elle n'aurait rien d'amusant non plus. Sa mère lui avait envoyé des nouvelles du monde moldu. Et ça n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Les professeurs n'en parlaient pas beaucoup, ou y faisait allusion comme si ces événements avaient lieu dans des contrées reculées et sans intérêt et non à quelques kilomètres au sud de Poudlard. Elle était affligée de voir à quel point cette guerre les affectait peu. Car il s'agissait bien de la guerre, sans aucun doute. Sa mère tentait, tout en l'informant, de minimiser les incidents, de plaisanter et de lui cacher la vérité, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri, qu'aucun d'eux ne l'était. Qu'importe le mépris qu'ils éprouvaient pour ses gens ou à quel point ils s'y sentaient supérieurs. Leur fin signifiait la leur aussi. Leur guerre les détruirait de la même façon.

Elle sentit ses mains trembler sur les pages de son livre de métamorphose. Elle aurait voulu que Tom soit là. S'il était avec elle, elle n'y penserait pas. Elle ne penserait à rien. Rien de mauvais, rien de réel. Oui, mais il n'était pas là et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa mère, seule, terrifiée, risquant peut-être sa vie à tout moment. Elle était trop jeune pour avoir une quelconque expérience de la guerre, mais sa mère en avait déjà vécu. Elle secoua la tête. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Peut-être Tom était-il près du lac, à la lisière de la forêt? Elle jeta un coup d'il autour d'elle, puis, ramassant ses livres elle se glissa hors de sa salle commune et prit silencieusement la direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Curieusement, Tom ne ressentait aucune frayeur. Il laissa son regard errer en dessous de lui. Une telle altitude l'aurait fait défaillir en temps normal. Mais à cet instant, il ne ressentait rien, absolument plus rien. Seule la Voix résonnait dans sa tête vide, bien plus claire qu'à l'ordinaire.

__

Viens, viens...

Le vol des aigles l'amenait toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Il apercevait distinctement le château, mais celui-ci semblait s'envelopper d'une épaisse brume blanchâtre. Mais ce n'était pas autour du château que ce brouillard se condensait. Tom sentit les oiseaux ralentir et descendre doucement. C'est alors que, à travers l'étrange brume, il crut distinguer une silhouette. Une haute silhouette qui semblait trancher le décor qui l'entourait. Un instant, il crut rêver à nouveau. Tout avait fondu autour de lui, comme lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le journal de Lyra, mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux paraissait étrangement lointaine, comme un vieux souvenir. Et soudain, le temps s'arrête. Il l'a déjà vue. Peut-être l'endroit était-il différent alors, mais il n'y a aucun doute. Il l'a vu en rêve. La pièce n'est plus qu'un immense brasier. Les flammes ronflent avec un immense fracas, dévorant les meubles et les tapisseries. Et Tom connaît cet endroit. C'est sa salle commune, ou plutôt, ça l'a été, une vingtaine d'année auparavant. Soudain, une porte s'ouvre et une jeune fille, s'écroule sur un tapis encore presque intact. Elle tousse bruyamment puis se relève et boitille désespérément vers la porte opposée, encore épargnée par le sinistre. C'est Lyra. Et Tom sait à présent pourquoi cette salle a tellement changée aujourd'hui. Elle se précipite dans les escaliers. Un autre bruit. Tom voit une silhouette s'encastrer dans la porte. Non, pas une, trois silhouettes. Son cur bat de plus en plus rapidement peut-être va-t-il comprendre? Il sent presque la chaleur de l'incendie sur sa peau. Alors, la plus haute silhouette lève la main et s'apprête à dire quelque chose. Tom aperçoit alors une fille, recroquevillée dans un coin. Il y a un éclair vert, celui qui l'a hanté dans tant de ses cauchemars. Il ne voit pas la fille s'affaisser mais il entend distinctement le bruit de son corps lorsqu'il roule sur le sol. Alors, la silhouette se tourne vers lui et...

- Tom! Tom!

La voix de Danaë s'enfonça comme une lame dans son esprit embrumé. Il sentit une violente secousse et fut comme aspiré. Il sentait à nouveau tous ses membres. La tête lui tournait encore, mais il voyait parfaitement les grands oiseaux autour de lui. Et il prit soudain conscience de la situation. Nephtys était toujours pelotonnée contre lui et il évalua qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point dix mètres était une hauteur considérable. La voix de Danaë retentit encore. Il l'aperçut qui l'appelait à la lisière de la forêt et pria pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu. Il serra Nephtys contre lui.

Il se jeta si brusquement dans le vide qu'aucun des oiseaux ne put l'en empêcher. Tom eut la confirmation de son estimation. Dix mètres, c'était énorme. Sa chute sembla durer une éternité et il faillit perdre connaissance lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Probablement alertée par le bruit, Danaë se précipita dans sa direction.

- Tom! s'écria-t-elle. ...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? ... que...que t'es-t-il arrivé?

Tom se hissa sur ses genoux. Sa cheville était foulée, peut-être même cassée.

- Je...je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il, ce qui n'était qu'demi-mensonge.

Danaë fronça les sourcils, mais ne lui demanda rien d'autre. Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pixel ne prit même pas la peine de lui poser la moindre question.

Une fois assis sur un lit, Tom soupira. Alors c'était cela qui l'avait démangé toute la journée. Il avait encore du mal à y croire, mais il avait l'impression que, déjà, tout s'effaçait, comme un rêve. Peut-être était-ce une hallucination? La Forêt Interdite recelait toutes sortes de bizarreries... Mais sa chute, ce n'était pas une illusion. Pas plus que la douleur lancinante dans sa jambe. Le plus étrange était que le terrible pressentiment qui l'avait oppressé toute la journée pesait encore.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il quitta l'infirmerie. Son seul désir était de regagner sa chambre et d'oublier son horrible vision et cette volée d'aigles.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se reposer. Alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier qui menait à sa salle commune, quelqu'un jaillit devant lui. Un instant le souvenir de la silhouette se condensa dans son esprit. Mais ce n'était que le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oh, c'est vous professeur, fit Tom avec soulagement. J'ai cru que...

Mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Dumbledore, il ne put finir sa phrase.

- Tom, dit-il d'une voix étrangement grave, il faut que je vous parle, c'est très important.

La bouche de Tom s'ouvrit, ses lèvres remuèrent, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ça avait sûrement un rapport avec les aigles. Et Tom ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir. Il suivit néanmoins Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau. Celui-ci le pria de s'asseoir et prit lui-même place derrière sa table.

- Tom... commença-t-il, je crains d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles.

Tom pouvait distinctement entendre son cur battre à ses tempes. Tous ses muscles étaient paralysés. Mais la suite fut inattendue.

- C'est à propos de Jenny Cast.

Cette fois Tom n'entendit plus rien. Il pouvait presque sentir son visage pâlir, devenir translucide.

- Elle a été renversée par une voiture ce matin.

Dumbledore soupira et ôta ses petites lunettes qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il prononça alors ces mots qui allaient changer la vie de Tom pour toujours.

- Elle est morte il y a quelques heures à Saint-Clouds.


	14. Retour à SaintClouds

CHAPITRE XIV

Les chambres étaient presque vides. Quelques vêtements épars, quelques plumes oubliées, peut-être, traînaient encore sur les lits impeccables. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient pleins de clameurs joyeuses, de rires, l'impatience était presque palpable dans la salle de métamorphose où les élèves de première année de Serpentard suivaient leur dernier cours. Lorsque la cloche magique sonna la fin de l'année, les élèves n'attendirent même pas l'autorisation de leur professeur pour se ruer à l'extérieur.

Tom était le seul à être encore assis lorsque la sonnerie s'acheva. Il regarda les visages empourprés par l'excitation de ses camardes et il eut envie de s'enfoncer sous terre pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Depuis plus de trois mois, on le voyait régulièrement errer seul dans le dédale des couloirs du collège les yeux perdus quelque part où nul ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Même ses amies s'étaient trouvées impuissantes à lui remonter le moral.

Il aurait voulu que ce cours ne se termine jamais. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à traîner ses pieds jusqu'à son dortoir pour récupérer sa lourde valise et la tirer jusqu'au hall d'entrée où se regroupaient tous les occupants, professeurs et élèves, de Poudlard.

Saint-Clouds... Il y retournait. Ses amies lui avaient bien proposé de venir passer ses vacances chez elles, mais ce projet s'était révélé impossible. Le père d'Ophélia avait catégoriquement refusé d'accueillir un garçon chez eux. Améthyste partait en Inde. Quant à Chloé et Danaë, habitant elles aussi dans le monde moldu, leur situation était trop délicate par les temps qui couraient.

Il partait donc pour Saint-Clouds.

Seul.

Vraiment seul cette fois-ci, sans le moindre réconfort, sans le moindre ami. Sans Jenny.

Il sentit ses yeux piquer à nouveau. Mais n'allait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant tous ces gens. Il suivit la foule houleuse qui se précipitait dehors à travers les grandes portes. Entraîné par les flots d'élèves, il fut presque poussé jusqu'au train qui attendait de les ramener chez eux.

"Chez moi" pensa Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. Il repéra Danaë à quelques pas de lui et la rattrapa avant qu'ils ne soient tous deux happés par la locomotive fumante.

Tom fut peu loquace durant le trajet. Il aurait voulu parler, puisqu'il n'en aurait plus l'occasion pendant deux longs mois, mais il sentait une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge et craignait d'éclater en sanglots s'il ouvrait la bouche. Retourner à l'orphelinat, revoir le monde moldu, être méprisé à nouveau... Jenny oh, Jenny, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?

Mais de réponse il n'y eut point. Même la Voix se tut. Il n'avait nul besoin d'elle, cette fois-ci, pour trouver un coupable à son infortune. Une voiture! Qui pouvait être assez stupide pour inventer une chose pareille? Et ces moldus qui l'avaient renversée, ils n'avaient même pas pu la sauver! Cela ne serait jamais arrivé dans le monde magique. Et cette espèce inutile et cruelle n'avait même pas la science de la vie. Ils n'étaient que mort, carnage et ignorance. Ils ne méritaient même pas d'exister! Ils ne pouvaient apporter que de la souffrance. Tom secoua la tête. Il n'aimait pas penser ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que son père avait dû songer aux mêmes choses vis-à-vis de sa mère. Et le seul fait de pouvoir partager les mêmes pensées que son père lui retournait le cur.

Il crut mourir quand le train s'arrêta à King's Cross.

- Viens, lui dit Danaë en le précédent sur le quai du côté moldu. Je vais te présenter ma mère.

Tom fut surpris de constater à quel point Danaë et sa mère étaient dissemblables. Mrs Cembre était dotée d'une grande beauté, qui n'avait toutefois rien de commun avec celle de sa fille. Elle était de petite taille, ses épaules menues et ses hanches presque inexistantes donnant l'impression qu'elle était plus minuscule encore. Elle évoquait pour Tom un oisillon tombé de son nid. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois, l'aura de fragilité qu'elle dégageait s'effaça aussitôt. Il émanait de son regard dur, son maintien droit et sûr et de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une force et une volonté incroyable. Tom l'aima instantanément. Il savait d'où Danaë avait tiré son courage et sa patience. Ses yeux bleu pâle irradiaient une étrange chaleur qui illuminait son visage gracieux et sa longue chevelure auburn qui coulait harmonieusement sur ses épaules.

- Je suis très heureuse de faire enfin ta connaissance, dit-elle à Tom qui reconnaissait dans sa voix les accents chauds et veloutés de Danaë. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.

Tom rougit jusqu'aux cheveux et balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles en s'absorbant dans la contemplation des souliers vernis de Mrs Cembre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi timide. Ancien monde, anciennes habitudes, pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Madame, je...

- Pas de Madame entre nous, dit-elle en souriant. Appelle- moi Catherine.

Tom rougit davantage encore.

Mrs Cembre prit soudain un air contrit.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te prendre avec nous pour les vacances, mais tu vois, en ce moment...

Elle ne put achever sa phrase. À quelque pas d'eux, une voix haut perchée vint vriller les tympans de Tom.

- Jedusor! C'est vous?

Il se trouvait face à face avec une petite femme squelettique et grisonnante aux yeux noirs et chassieux et à la peau fripée.

- Je... oui, c'est moi...

- Je suis la nouvelle assistante, je dois vous ramener à Saint-Clouds, dit-elle d'une voix grinçante. Venez, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Tom lança un regard désolé à Danaë et Ophélia qui était venue les rejoindre et les embrassa avant de souhaiter de bonnes vacances à Mrs Cembre et de suivre la petite femme en traînant sa grosse valise.

- Comment... comment m'avez-vous reconnu? demanda Tom qui devait presque courir derrière elle.

- Ce n'était pas difficile, répondit-elle sèchement. Vous correspondez parfaitement à la description qu'on m'a faite de vous: trop grand, trop maigre avec des cheveux mal coiffés et des yeux d'une couleur... _anormale_.

Tom ne fut pas vexé. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il était beau ou laid et les remarques sur son aspect ne le touchaient guère plus.

- Je suis Mrs Hopkins, et j'attends de vous un respect et une obéissance parfaite, Thomas.

- Tom, rectifia-t-il.

Les yeux de Mrs Hopkins étincelèrent.

- Je préfère appeler les gens par leur véritable nom, et non par des sobriquets ridicules!

- Mais c'est mon véritable nom, répliqua Tom qui commençait à s'énerver. Thomas était le nom de mon père. Ma mère m'a appelé Tom. Pour faire la différence entre nous.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos bavardages inutiles, mon garçon, siffla Mrs Hopkins. À présent suivez- moi, le directeur souhaite s'adresser à vous.

Tom sentit son cur s'arrêter. S'adresser à lui? La dernière fois que Mr Denvers avait voulu "s'adresser à lui" , il avait passé 5 jours dans la Chambre Aveugle. Mais c'était Jenny qui était venue le chercher cette fois là.

Et Jenny était morte.

Il jeta un regard plein d'amertume et de rancur à cette femme grise et glaciale qui avait pris sa place. Il sentit sa gorge si serrée qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Sa colère avait cédé au désespoir. Où qu'il regarde, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne voyait qu'une tristesse, un malheur infini qui ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre fin. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'étendre sur le sol, fermer les yeux et se laisser mourir. Il n'y avait pas la moindre lumière autour de lui, pas la plus petite chance de s'en sortir... Pourtant, il y avait Danaë. Il y avait Chloé, Améthyste et Ophélia, il y avait la magie. Mais après... Après, il devrait revenir à Saint Clouds... C'était cela sa vie, ça le serait toujours. Naître, seul, souffrir, inévitablement, puis vieillir, doucement et mourir, enfin. Enfin. Mais quand, quand?

Tom regarda la gare s'éloigner derrière eux. Deux mois... Il n'y survivrait jamais. Plus maintenant.

- Jedusor! Quelle bonne surprise! j'ai bien cru que cette chère Mrs Hopkins ne te trouverait pas!

Mr Denvers était assis derrière son bureau une expression exultante sur son visage maigre.

- Je lui avais bien dit à quel point tu serais sale et mal coiffé, mais on ne sait jamais...

Tom serra les dents.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Mr Denvers, mais il continua à sourire.

- C'est amusant, vois-tu, je n'ai reçu aucun bulletin, rien qui vienne de Smeltings... Étrange, n'est-ce pas?

Tom faillit s'étrangler. E possible qu'il se doute de quelque chose?

- Du calme mon garçon, dit Mr Denvers en souriant un peu trop largement au goût de Tom. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, voilà tout...

Tom ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer le mur derrière Mr Denvers avec application. Celui-ci se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui. D'un geste rapide, il lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules. Tom ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

- Tu es bien tendu, continua Mr Denvers sans se départir de son sourire. Voyons, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur...

Ses mains pesaient de plus en plus sur Tom.

- Dis- moi, tu t'es fait des amis, là-bas?

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Je...je...

- Non, bien sûr, fit Mr Denvers en hochant la tête. Suis-je bête!

Il appuya sur ses paumes encore d'avantage.

- Et comment t'appelaient-ils, les autres enfants?

Tom ne saisit pas immédiatement.

Bien sûr, il parlait de ses surnoms... il préférait ne pas penser à ceux qu'on lui donnait à Saint Clouds.

- Alors, comment t'appelaient-ils?

Tom sentait la pression sur ses épaules devenir insupportable.

- ... Ils...ils m'appelaient Tom, murmura-t-il.

La pression cessa instantanément. Tom leva les yeux vers Mr Denvers. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'apercevoir. La gifle qu'il reçut manqua de l'envoyer à terre.

- Maintenant, reprit Mr Denvers, dis- moi quel nom ils te donnaient!

- Je... je vous jure, murmura Tom à travers ses larmes, ils m'appelaient Tom!

Il ne vit pas la seconde gifle arriver non plus. Il sentit que son nez s'était mis à saigner, mais il n'essaya même pas de l'essuyer.

- Ah, Jedusor, Jedusor, s'exclama Mr Denvers en souriant. Comme si je pouvais te croire! Allez, dis-le-moi. Dis- moi comment les autres te surnommaient là-bas!

- Ils... Ils me surnommaient...

Tom réfléchissaient à toute vitesse.

- ... Hamlet, acheva-t-il en pensant au nom que lui avait donné Electra et Nathan.

Après réflexion, c'était plus saillant que "Sang de Bourbe" qui aurait sans doute éveillé des soupçons chez Mr Denvers.

Le directeur resta un instant songeur, puis s'esclaffa bruyamment.

- Hamlet! C'est bien trouvé! Tu es tout aussi tragique que lui! Oui, oui, c'est vraiment très drôle! Viens voir ici...

Il agrippa violemment Tom et l'arracha à son siège. Puis, le tirant par le col, il le traîna devant un vieux miroir.

- Hamlet! s'écria-t-il encore. C'est exactement ça! Ils sont forts, tes camarades de Smeltings! Franchement, regarde-toi, regarde-toi bien... est-ce que tu n'as pas l'air aussi ridicule, aussi stupide que lui? Un vrai poète, un vrai damné! sale et abandonné... Hamlet! c'est vraiment bon!

Les yeux de Tom rencontrèrent le regard de son reflet. En face de lui, il vit un garçon au visage légèrement émacié, aux traits trop fins, aux yeux trop grands, trop usés, à la peau trop pâle et aux cheveux trop longs. Les larmes lui piquèrent à nouveau les yeux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer tant de fois dans la même journée. Rien n'allait chez lui. Tout était trop, tout était trop peu. Il était trop triste, trop intelligent, trop hésitant, trop timide, trop différent, trop seul. Il contempla longuement son visage, ce visage qu'il détestait tant, ses yeux qu'il aurait voulu arracher!

Un si beau visage. De si magnifiques yeux.

Mais Tom s'en moquait. Il aurait préféré être laid, repoussant, n'importe quoi tant qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à ce garçon au regard plein d'océans qu'il n'avait jamais vus, aux lèvres trop féminines et aux épaules étroites. Et puis ce sang qui coulait de son nez, ce sang qu'il avait dans la bouche!

Briser le miroir, effacer l'image. Sans doute l'aurait-il fait si Mr Denvers ne l'avait pas soudain tiré en arrière. Il fit tourner Tom sur lui-même afin qu'il lui fît face.

- Je ne veux rien d'étrange, rien d'anormal, pas la plus petite bizarrerie dans cet établissement de tout l'été.

Les yeux de Mr Denvers pétillaient presque autant que ceux du professeur Dumbledore (la pensée de ce dernier serra le cur de Tom) mais une flamme très différente les animait.

- Nous nous comprenons, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui monsieur, chuchota Tom en reniflant.

- Si rien ne se produit, je pourrais peut-être oublier cette étrange absence de courrier de Smeltings...

Tom se raidit.

- Sinon...

Il eut un sourire et libéra le bras de Tom.

- Monte dans ton dortoir. Et que je ne te voie pas de toute la journée.

Tom recula un peu, puis sortit de la pièce à grands pas, le nez entre les mains. Il croisa alors le regard moqueur de Mrs Hopkins et entendit le rire cassé de Mr Denvers: "Hamlet! franchement excellent! ". Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et s'effondra sur un lit, enfouissant son visage ensanglanté dans un oreiller.

Le plus curieux, c'était ces bruits. Ces bruits qui éclataient en plein milieu de la nuit dans les rues, les cris qui tiraient invariablement tous les garçons (et probablement toutes les filles et tout le personnel) de Saint Clouds de leur sommeil. Parfois, Tom entendait des coups de feu et des sirènes ou apercevait des lumières qui clignotaient sous ses fenêtres.

Mais ce qui se passait à Ellecy n'était pas comparable à ce qui arrivait à Londres ou à Paris. Paris était pris.

Tom n'était pas très au courant, ayant passé toutes ses vacances à Poudlard, mais il avait cru comprendre que la guerre s'étendait peu à peu. L'Italie, l'Autriche, l'Allemagne, la France, l'Angleterre...

Lorsqu'il tentait de penser à Danaë ou à Chloé il les voyait sans cesse harcelées, terrifiées...

Ainsi passaient les jours, il évitait soigneusement de rencontrer Mr Denvers et Mrs Hopkins. Il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé jusqu'alors. À part quelques gifles et quelques insultes protocolaires, il était à peu près indemne. Mrs Hopkins lui avait bien jeté un livre ou une casserole à la tête une fois ou deux, mais il avait vite appris à la fuir comme la peste. Non, le pire ce n'était pas eux. C'étaient les autres orphelins. Si Tom n'avait jamais eu d'amis parmi eux, du moins avait-il espéré qu'ils le laisseraient tranquille. Il fut vite désabusé. Pendant son absence, Grégory Evans les avait tous montés contre lui. Depuis son retour, ils ne perdaient jamais une occasion de le jeter par terre, de lui cracher dessus, de tirer ses cheveux ou de voler ses affaires. Bien sûr, Tom avait eu soin de dissimuler son matériel grâce à un sort, mais il n'était pas autorisé à se servir de la magie en dehors du collège. Il était donc sans défense contre les enfants.

- Alors Tommy, se moquaient-ils chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, ça ne va pas? Tu t'ennuies de tes amis? De ta petite amie?

- Sa petite amie! s'exclamait un autre. Comment veux-tu qu'il ait une petite amie? Il ressemble tellement à une fille, elles ne doivent même pas le regarder! Et des amis, tu crois vraiment qu'il en a? Alors pourquoi ils ne lui écrivent pas? Pourquoi il ne passe pas l'été avec eux? Hein, pourquoi?

Alors, rabaissé, humilié, Tom déguerpissait le plus loin possible. Ce n'était pas tant leurs insultes qui le blessaient, il n'y était que trop accoutumé. Non, ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était qu'il craignait qu'ils disent la vérité. Pourquoi ses amies ne lui avaient-elles pas écrit? Il le savait bien sûr. Améthyste en Inde, Ophélia sans doute interdite de courrier, Chloé et Danaë sous la mitraille... Mais lui écrivait. Un soir, il noircit plus de dix pages et les envoya à Danaë, par la poste moldue. Tous les jours, il guettait le facteur au petit matin, mais jamais celui-ci ne s'arrêtait devant l'orphelinat. Alors il s'étendait sur son lit, Nephtys roulée en boule sur son ventre.

Ce fut le trois août que les choses changèrent. Tom avait été réveillé par une rafale de balles juste sous les fenêtres du dortoir.

Puis _dans_ les fenêtres du dortoir. Tom avait bondi hors de son lit, couvert de minuscules éclats de verre, les autres garçons criant, courant entre les lits, pris de panique.

On ne l'emmena même pas à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, Tom se demandait s'il y avait réellement une infirmerie à Saint-Clouds. Il resta donc au dortoir, pansant les éraflures qui lui couvraient le visage et les bras. En fin de matinée, il fut pris d'un accès de fièvre qui le contraignit à garder le lit. Cependant, Mrs Hopkins ne parut pas dans sa chambre de toute la journée, ce qui constituait un avantage certain.

L'après-midi commençait à peine lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix venant de la cour intérieure. Il aperçut Mr Denvers traverser le hall de son habituel pas pesant et gauche. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Mais ce qui frappa Tom tout d'abord fut le simple fait de le trouver là. À cette heure-ci, il était bien rare de croiser Mr Denvers dans l'enceinte de l'orphelinat. On avait plus de chance de le rencontrer dans un des multiples bars qui bordaient les alentours.

Tom se pencha par la fenêtre et suivit sa silhouette du regard. Quelques instants plus tard, il ressortit, Mrs Hopkins trottinant sur ses talons, les lèvres serrées, le menton levé. C'est alors que Tom remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il crut d'abord que la fièvre le faisait délirer, qu'il était sujet à quelque hallucination. Il cilla plusieurs fois, le cur battant, les mains tremblantes.

Catherine Cembre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cour, si droite, si sûre qu'elle semblait dominer les deux autres de toute sa taille, malgré la haute stature de Mr Denvers.

- S'il vous plaît, Elsa, dit-il n s'adressant à Mrs Hopkins, pouvez-vous expliquer à cette... femme (Tom nota l'air dédaigneux, presque dégoûté de Mr Denvers) les règles de l'établissement? Pouvez-vous lui confirmer qu'il est impossible de venir ici et de repartir avec un enfant?!

- Inimaginable, approuva Mrs Hopkins avec de vigoureux hochements de tête.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'adoption, répliqua Mrs Cembre d'une voix mesurée. Je vous parle seulement des vacances...

- C'est la même chose, la coupa Mr Denvers. Vous devez comprendre, _Madame, _que... (une expression étrange passa sur son visage) que nous ne voulons pas remettre nos pensionnaires entre les mains de n'importe qui...

- Bien évidemment, insista Mrs Hopkins en secouant son visage maigre de plus belle.

Les yeux de Catherine étincelèrent_._

- Monsieur, reprit-elle, singeant le ton condescendant qu'il employait, il se trouve simplement que ma fille est amie avec un de vos "pensionnaires" qui avait formulé le désire de passer une partie de ses vacances avec elle...

Mrs Hopkins émit une exclamation indignée.

- Écoutez, dit sèchement Mr Denvers, vous n'avez aucun droit sur ce garçon, il est sous ma responsabilité et...

- Je ne vois pas en quoi j'outrepasse mon bon droit en prenant un orphelin pendant les vacances, dit froidement Catherine.

- Vous l'outrepassez! glapit Mr Denvers, visiblement décontenancé de se voir ainsi tenir tête. J'ai dit qu'il resterait ici et il y restera! Et croyez- moi, je vous rends un immense service, cet enfant est une plaie et il n'y a qu'ici où l'on puisse lui inculquer quelque discipline! Bonne journée.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Tom entrevit le visage impassible et fermé de Catherine. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il était incapable de dire si cette scène avait réellement eu lieu ou s'il l'avait seulement rêvé.

La nuit s'abattit alors sur Saint Clouds, exempte de lune et d'étoiles.

Tom respirait difficilement. Il délirait. Ses poumons le faisaient cruellement souffrir et la tête lui tournait incessamment. Soudain, il aperçut une ombre glisser sur le mur du dortoir. Il tenta de se hisser sur ses coudes, mais il était si faible qu'il retomba aussitôt sur son lit.

- Tom, chuchota une voix près de son oreille.

Malgré son intense fatigue, Tom parvint à ouvrir les yeux. À travers l'épais brouillard qui l'entourait, il distingua alors le visage de Danaë. Il ne vit pas à quel point elle-même semblait exténuée et inquiète.

- D... Danaë, murmura-t-il, incapable de séparer ses rêves de la réalité.

- Oui, je suis là Tom, tout va bien, reprit la voix. Nous... nous allons t'emmener avec nous... Il faut faire vite! Nous avons très peu de temps...

Trop épuisé pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, il réalisa à peine qu'il quittait son lit et la dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de perdre connaissance, fut le ciel lourd et la nuit soudain éclairée de lumières sanglantes


	15. Séparations

CHAPITRE XV

Tom ne sut jamais ce qui arriva cette nuit-là.

Mais Danaë s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Elles étaient arrivées trop tard.

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

La nuit était épaisse autour des toits en tôle qui jalonnaient la rue. Danaë avait toujours détesté cet endroit. Tout était sale, froid, légèrement inquiétant, le genre de ruelles obscures pleines de bruits de verre brisé et de poubelles froissées où l'on entendait les chiens hurler bien après le coucher du soleil. C'était là qu'elle vivait, là où elle était née. Dans cette maison lugubre, au cur de ce quartier insalubre où elle ne pouvait faire que des cauchemars. La guerre n'avait rien arrangé. Il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans ce coin d'Ellecy, ni ailleurs dans la ville d'ailleurs, mais la tension, l'inquiétude semblait s'allier à la chaleur et aux rares fusillades qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, pour changer la rue en véritable enfer. Elle ne sortait plus. Sa mère non plus, d'ailleurs. Elles avaient toutes deux opté pour les quatre murs rassurants de leur maison. Et toute la journée, Danaë ne pouvait que ressasser ses souvenirs et se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour faire couler le temps plus vite. Et ses pensées l'amenaient irrémédiablement à Tom. Tom, seul dans son orphelinat, en plein centre, là où il était le plus exposé... Les véritables altercations avaient beau être rares, vivre à Saint-Clouds n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Et les balles n'en étaient pas la seule raison.

Il faisait terriblement chaud cette nuit-là.Elle était certaine qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle n'avait de cesse de se tourner et de se retourner encore, glacée et brûlante tout à la fois. Puis, peu à peu, ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil étrange Un sommeil presque... artificiel. Ses membres étaient douloureux, sa respiration difficile, il lui semblait que les murs s'étiraient d'avant en arrière. Sa tête se mit à tourner à la cadence du terrible roulis, de la houle terrestre qui hantait sa chambre. Mais déjà, les murs s'effaçaient.

C'était un rêve comme tant d'autres, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle cet étrange malaise? Et cette douleur, cette douleur si soudaine à son flanc droit, dans sa poitrine? Comment pouvait-elle voir les détails si nettement? Bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà fait, ce rêve. Impossible de savoir quand, ou même de s'en rappeler, mais tout était si familier, tout évoquait ce "déjà vu"... Mais ce n'était pas si bizarre, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Juste_ un rêve. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose la dérangeait. Oui, tout était trop semblable à... autre chose. Pourtant, elle n'était jamais venue ici, elle n'avait jamais vu cet endroit. Mais il semblait qu'elle l'avait toujours connu, comme si... il faisait partie d'elle. Mais autre chose clochait. Tous ces détails, ces choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarquées... Comme si la façon dont les images lui parvenait n'était pas la sienne, comme si elle regardait les images de quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle vacilla.

Ce n'était pas _son_ rêve.

C'était le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une personne à qui elle volait ce songe!

Elle sentit le malaise croître dans son corps.

C'était une rue sale et humide, très différente de celle où elle vivait, cependant. Éclairée par les faibles halos de lumière des réverbères, elle se déroulait à perte de vue dans la nuit. Danaë sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses jambes étaient faibles.

- Tu es perdue, petite?

Danaë fit volte-face. Une longue silhouette projetait son ombre fuyante sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait distinguer les traits de son interlocuteur, dissimulés derrière son lourd capuchon.

- ... Je...je crois que je ne devrais pas être là... bégaya-t-elle.

Mais la silhouette ne répondit pas. Elle avait tourné sa tête sans visage vers l'autre extrémité de la rue. Danaë entendit une nouvelle voix. Une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien pour ne pas la reconnaître. _Tom_. Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. C'était le rêve Tom.

"Non", rectifia intérieurement Danaë, "c'est le mien maintenant. Ce rêve-ci, il ne le fera jamais".

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il déboucha en chancelant dans la ruelle, ses gestes incertains, ses cheveux en bataille, il murmurait par instants quelques bribes de phrases incompréhensibles.

- Tom, murmura-t-elle en tendant une main vers lui.

Il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Cependant, il continua à avancer dans sa direction. La lumière trouble du réverbère éclaboussa alors son visage. Il était émacié et creusé par de profonds cernes. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui retinrent l'attention de Danaë. Des yeux rougis et fatigués, comme s'il avait longuement pleuré. Et il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas identifier, comme un changement très subtil dans ses traits. Cela la frappa soudain. C'était Tom, mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas _son_ Tom. C'était lui, tel qu'il le serait dans quelques années. Plus grand, plus fébrile encore qu'il ne l'était aujourd'hui. Pourtant, son visage avait très peu changé.

Les yeux de Tom balayèrent la rue et passèrent sur Danaë sans la voir. Il fit encore un pas vers elle, puis s'écroula à ses pieds.

- Tom! s'écria-t-elle, mais il ne releva pas la tête.

Il sanglotait. Ses mains se tordaient, passaient dans ses cheveux, recouvraient son visage tour à tour.

- Tu m'avais promis! gémit-il.

- Qu... quoi?

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle se trouvait là, en face de lui, qu'elle était témoin de l'intimité la plus profonde, la plus secrète de son esprit. Elle l'espionnait. Danaë aurait voulu ne pas être là, ne pas voir toutes ces choses, ne pas lui voler ses images. Mais il était trop tard.

- Tu m'avais dit... Continuait Tom avec un chuchotement rauque. Tu disais...

Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues redoublèrent.

- On devait se marier! s'écria-t-il soudain. Avoir des enfants! Être heureux, être ensemble...

Stupéfaite, Danaë sentit sa gorge se serrer. Se marier? Avec qui? Qui lui avait fait cette promesse? Ou... qui la lui ferait? Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien de plus. Toutes ces choses n'étaient pas arrivées et elles n'arriveraient jamais.

Soudain, des cris retentirent, quelque part, tout près d'eux. Cette fois-ci, Tom releva la tête. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'origine des pas qui résonnaient. Il se leva précipitamment et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Jaillirent alors devant lui trois formes diffuses dans l'ombre. Il fit un bon en arrière et s'apprêta à s'enfuir à nouveau lorsque, de l'autre côté, trois autres silhouettes surgirent, lui coupant la route. Il sembla à Danaë que les deux groupes se toisaient au-dessus de Tom dont le regard allait incessamment de l'un à l'autre. Le cercle qui s'était formé autour de lui se rétracta soudain. Danaë aperçut l'expression affolée de Tom, puis elle entendit son cri, un hurlement qui fendit la nuit en deux comme elle se précipitait vers lui en criant son nom.

L'étoffe du rêve se déchira. Elle était assise dans son lit, trempée de sueur, la gorge brûlante et les membres roides.

" Tom..." chuchota-t-elle.

Catherine Cembre se réveilla en sursaut. La nuit tachait encore les murs de ténèbres. Elle perçut le son monotone de l'horloge qui laissait couler l'éternel engrenage des minutes et des heures. Il lui sembla que le bruit s'amplifiait, résonnait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Ses yeux scrutèrent furtivement l'obscurité. Personne. Pas âme qui vive. Pourtant, elle avait cru entendre des voix, des pas, tout près d'elle. Elle soupira et s'essuya le front. La chaleur était insupportable. C'était sûrement cela. elle avait dû délirer dans un demi-sommeil. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, tentant de se remémorer le songe qu'elle venait de faire. Son cur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle se rappelait vaguement de plusieurs personnes, une... bande, des silhouettes encapuchonnées, une voix qui l'appelait à l'aide. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et un flot de lumière baigna sa chambre. Catherine bondit hors de son lit, éblouie par l'éclat de l'ampoule du couloir.

Ce n'était que Danaë. Danaë, échevelée, sa chemise de nuit froissée, les yeux hagards, la fixait depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

- Maman, murmura-t-elle, maman...

- Danaë! s'exclama Catherine, que se passe-t-il?

Danaë déglutit péniblement.

- J'ai fait un rêve.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est en danger, maman, il faut y aller! Tu... tu as vu non? Tu as fait ce rêve, toi aussi!

Catherine ne répondit pas. Oui, elle avait fait ce rêve, tout comme sa fille. Ainsi, Danaë pensait qu'il s'agissait de celui de Tom, son ami du collège, et qu'il leur aurait envoyé pour... Pour quoi, d'ailleurs? Était-ce un appel au secours? Ou bien, peut-être, quelqu'un d'autre leur avait-il fait parvenir ses images? Ou encore elles étaient toutes les deux complètement folles et tout cela n'était qu'une simple coïncidence.

Catherine porta ses mains à ses tempes et les massa longuement. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas folle. Elle avait senti que tout cela était plus qu'un rêve.

Danaë reprit une gorgée de thé et se brûla la langue.

- Il y a des gens... murmura-t-elle, des gens qui lui en veulent. Il se passe toujours des choses étranges...

Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère. Celle-ci regardait intensément ses mains, le front fendu par cette petite ride qui se dessinait toujours entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle se concentrait.

- Ils voulaient l'enlever, continua Danaë. Il faut que nous l'aidions! c'est pour ça que nous avons fait ce rêve, toutes les deux, il est en danger!

Catherine passa la main dans ses cheveux. À toute autre mère, cette histoire aurait paru ridicule, mais Catherine Cembre n'était pas comme les autres mères. Elle n'était pas sorcière, mais son sens de la perception était particulièrement aiguisé. Dans le monde moldu, on l'aurait probablement appelée "médium", mais elle n'avait jamais pensé être dotée d'un véritable don. Cette fois-ci, cependant, son intuition lui commandait la même chose que sa fille.

- Nous irons le chercher, dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque. Du moins... Nous essayerons.

- Oh, maman! s'exclama Danaë en l'embrassant. Je savais que tu comprendrais!

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu.

Catherine se rendit dés le lendemain à, Saint-Clouds et fut violemment rabrouée par un homme odieux qu'elle devina être le directeur de cette charmante institution. Mais à peine avait-elle tourné les talons que Danaë, qui était restée l'attendre dehors, se précipita sur elle.

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, lui dit-elle avec douceur, mais on ne peut rien faire...

- Maman! s'écria Danaë en s'accrochant à son bras, il faut le ramener avec nous! Je... je l'ai senti.

Elle frissonna.

- Je l'ai senti, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle porta la main à sa poitrine.

- ... Ici, acheva-t-elle en levant les yeux vers sa mère.

Catherine resta interdite un instant, puis se tourna vers sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Danaë? Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

- Il est malade, maman. Il souffre, il appelle dans son sommeil. Je l'ai entendu appeler. Ils... Ils sont arrivés avant nous.

La gorge de Catherine se serra. Elle sentit son cur battre à ses tempes, ses mains devenir moites.

- Qui? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brusque. Qui est là? Qui à fait ça?

Danaë secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je sais qu'il est en danger que... des gens lui veulent du mal, je les ai vus, je les ai sentis.

Un vent tiède balaya la rue, emportant les rares feuilles qui gisaient sur le bitume, enveloppant la mère et la fille d'un même souffle.

Catherine passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Nous y retournerons, promit-elle, nous trouverons un moyen.

Danaë hocha la tête et serra le bras de sa mère.

- Il faut faire vite. Il faut faire très vite.

Dans une ruelle baignée de ténèbres, à l'angle d'une large avenue, deux silhouettes diffuses se mouvaient avec précaution dans l'ombre. Un silence absolu régnait sur la ville assoupie, un calme presque surnaturel.

Danaë avait peur. Elle aurait voulu se montrer plus courageuse, plus assurée, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa mère marchait derrière elle et, aussi silencieusement que possible, au cur de cette rue muette, elles progressaient vers le sombre édifice qui les noyait déjà dans son ombre.

La porte n'était même pas fermée. Apparemment, les administrateurs de Saint Clouds ne craignait pas les visites nocturnes. N'importe qui aurait pu s'introduire dans l'orphelinat. Danaë serra les dents. C'était leur faute si Tom était menacé. Avec un peu plus de sécurité... Catherine se coula contre un mur, prête à donner l'alarme à tout moment si elle apercevait quelqu'un. Après un bref signe de tête à sa mère, Danaë se glissa à l'intérieur. C'était vraiment un bâtiment sinistre. Malgré elle, elle ne put que sourire de la situation. Une mère et sa fille s'introduisant par effraction dans un orphelinat pour kidnapper un pensionnaire... Il ne serait pas aisé d'expliquer aux gendarmes qu'elles avaient voulu le protéger d'un rêve qu'elles avaient fait. Danaë s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier. Et si tout cela n'était vraiment qu'un rêve? Que Tom allait bien?

Elle secoua la tête. Tom n'allait pas bien. Il ne pouvait pas aller bien. Soudain, un bruit, un très léger bruit se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face. Doucement, tout doucement, elle vit la porte d'entrée s'entrebâiller.

Son cur s'arrêta aussitôt de battre. Ils arrivaient. Sans perdre une seule seconde plus, elle se précipita dans l'escalier, gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, insouciante des craquements du bois sous ses pas. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne savait même pas où était le dortoir. Prise de panique, elle s'enfonça au hasard dans l'un des couloirs qui s'étendaient en haut des marches. Elle tendit l'oreille. Rien. Seul son cur résonnait à ses oreilles.

Puis la première marche craqua.

- Non! gémit-elle faiblement.

Elle se remit à courir, parcourant furtivement les murs du regard. Une porte. Elle s'y engouffra aussitôt. Elle distingua une rangée de lits dans la pénombre. Le dortoir. Quelle chance! elle l'avait trouvé plus vite qu'Eux. Elle scruta fébrilement la pièce. Elle se mit à déambuler silencieusement entre les lits, jetant de rapides coups d'il par-dessus son épaule. Soudain, elle perçut une respiration plus sifflante, plus irrégulière que celles des autres garçons endormis. Tom, celui de ces enfants qui aurait pu s'éteindre à tous moments depuis sa naissance, celui qui n'aurait surpris, ni peiné personne en s'arrêtant de respirer.

Si,' pensa-t-elle en s'avançant vers la fenêtre. Moi. À moi, tu ferais mal, Tom.' Elle se pencha sur les couvertures râpeuses qui abritaient le corps de son ami.

- Tom, murmura-t-elle en les écartant.

Il dormait. Ses cheveux sales et emmêlés formaient une auréole sombre autour de son visage pâle. Ses mains reposaient à ses côtés, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. Il avait l'air si jeune! songea Danaë en effleurant sa joue.

- Tom, chuchota-t-elle plus fort. Tom, il faut que tu te réveilles!

Les paupières du jeune garçon se soulevèrent avec difficulté. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et un son rauque s'en échappa comme il essayait de prononcer son nom.

- Je suis là Tom, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Tu vas venir avec nous... Mais il faut se dépêcher... Il nous reste très peu de temps.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien. De nouveaux crissements près de la porte la firent sursauter. Près de la porte. Affolée, elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa sur Tom en murmurant une incantation. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il lui était interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors du collège, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Tom s'éleva au-dessus de son lit et sa tête roula sur le côté. Mais même cela, c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, Ils étaient derrière la porte, Ils attendaient qu'elle essaye de s'enfuir. La valise de Tom était au pied du lit, fermée comme s'il ne l'avait pas ouverte de tout l'été. Elle ne put réprimer un sanglot. Tout était perdu. Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver. Et ils allaient mourir à présent, ils allaient êtres anéantis par les ombres qui se pressaient derrière la porte. La sueur se mêla à ses larmes.

- Non! s'écria-t-elle. Non! Ça ne peut se terminer comme ça!

Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit. Un instant, elle crut comprendre. Elle sut pourquoi Ils étaient là, pourquoi Ils ne les laisseraient jamais partir vivants. Une marée d'images envahit ses iris. Elle essaya de crier. Une brume grisâtre s'était formée autour d'eux. Elle savait que s'Ils entraient, elle ne résisterait pas. Mais, si vite qu'elle était venue, la vision s'effaça, ne lui laissant qu'un goût de cendre entre les lèvres. À travers le brouillard, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et deux silhouettes se précipiter vers eux en hurlant. Elle resta pétrifiée, incapable de penser, tous ses membres engourdis. Son esprit fut comme catapulté hors de son corps. Et elle se vit, debout, au cur de cet étrange nuage, près du corps inconscient de Tom. Elle vit les Autres avancer vers eux, une main s'enfoncer dans la brume et... Plus rien. Le lit était vide. Il ne restait dans la chambre que les Autres et les garçons qui s'éveillaient au son de leurs cris.

Danaë ouvrit les yeux. Elle était étendue sur le sol au beau milieu de la cour de Saint-Clouds.

- Danaë! s'écria Catherine en courant vers elle, Danaë, ça va?

- Que... Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

- C'était incroyable, répondit Catherine d'une voix blanche. Tout à coup un... un brouillard étrange s'est formé et... vous êtes apparus comme... comme...

-...Par magie, acheva Danaë.

Toutes deux se tournèrent vers Tom.

- Vite, reprit Catherine nous devons l'emmener.

- Ils étaient en haut, souffla Danaë, ils ont voulu...

- Qui cela? As-tu vu leur visage? Pourquoi sont-ils venus?

Danaë ne répondit pas. Avec l'aide de sa mère, elle souleva le corps inerte de Tom. Il n'était pas particulièrement lourd aussi parvinrent-elles à le porter sans difficulté hors de l'orphelinat. Personne ne les avait suivis. Étonnée, Danaë jeta un regard circulaire à la rue. Pas un seul bruit, hormis son propre souffle et celui de sa mère, ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Mais ce n'était pas une quiétude apaisante. C'était un silence qui semblait s'enfler, s'amplifier, un silence qui les prit à la gorge comme une musique dont l'intensité devient insupportable.

Puis la nuit explosa.

Danaë sentit le dernier sursaut de Tom entre ses bras, comme le ciel se remplissait d'éclats rouges et dorés.

- Des bombes! hurla Catherine. Ils nous bombardent!

Agrippant le bras de sa fille, elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'avenue. Traînant à moitié le corps de Tom, elles reprirent leur course à travers le dédale des rues et de cris. Les hurlements des sirènes retentirent, mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Enfin, le décor qui se dessinait autour d'elles redevint familier. Elles approchaient. Incapable de courir une seconde plus, Danaë s'écroula, la poitrine enflammée, la langue et les joues brûlantes. Elle était allongée par terre, face contre ciel.

Face contre ciel' pensa-t-elle. Un ciel qui semblait si proche qu'il lui effleurait presque le visage. Elle sentit le contact rassurant du corps de Tom contre le sien et les mains de sa mère dans ses cheveux.

- ... aman, haleta-t-elle, que...Qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Un bombardement, murmura Catherine. Le premier depuis des mois.

Elle passa son bras autour de Danaë et l'aida à se relever.

- Nous y sommes presque. Tout va bien, il n'y plus rien à craindre.

Leur maison était glacée lorsque Danaë et Catherine y pénétrèrent, épuisées, écorchées et couvertes de cendres. Sans doute n'aurait-on pas cru qu'elles venaient simplement de ramener un garçon chez elles. D'enlever un garçon, corrigea mentalement Catherine. Et après ce soir, elles étaient sûrement passées maîtres dans le kidnapping. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Danaë recouvrait Tom de couverture et essuyait son visage avec précaution.

- Maman, gémit-elle, il respire si mal!

Catherine appliqua sa paume sur le front brûlant de Tom.

- Il est très malade ma chérie. Il était temps que nous arrivions... Va chercher quelque chose... une serviette humide ou n'importe quoi.

Mais Danaë ne bougea pas. Elle fixait le visage fermé de Tom avec horreur.

- C'est trop tard maman, nous allons le perdre.

Tom rêvait. Ou peut-être délirait-il. Il sentait sa tête ballottée à droite et à gauche et la fièvre, la fièvre insupportable qui s'étendait dans son corps comme un poison. Danaë. Il voulait l'appelait, crier son nom, mais ses lèvres étaient soudées l'une à l'autre, sa langue semblait faite de plombs. Même respirer était une torture insoutenable. Et son cur, son cur qui battait si fort, qui l'assourdissait, qui frappait et frappait dans son crâne! Seigneur il fallait qu'il s'arrête, il fallait que cela cesse! Il se tordait encore et encore, cherchant à fuir la douleur, à échapper à son pouls qui marquait la cadence de sa souffrance comme un tambour. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour semer le mal atroce qui brûlait dans ses veines. Il était si faible, si faible! Il n'avait même plus force de mourir. Le visage de Danaë flotta un instant devant lui. Il vit ses cheveux dorés, ses yeux d'émeraude qui le transperçaient du fond de son âme. Puis la vision se fana et s'étiola peu à peu. Tom se concentra sur son cur. Soudain, les battements se firent moins réguliers, moins rapides. La douleur s'atténua peu à peu. Plus lents, toujours plus lents. Il lui semblait sombrer dans un sommeil profond, enveloppant. Son pouls était de plus en plus lointain, de plus en plus rare. Un battement.

Silence.

Plus rien. La douleur l'avait quitté.

Une pulsation éternelle, un soupir, un battement de cils. Un instant infini.

Dans son lit à baldaquin, au 354 Fitzory Square, à Londres, Ophélia Raven se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. Elle sonda l'obscurité, assaillie par un malaise étrange, submergée par une vague nausée. Elle sentit un vide douloureux au creux de son ventre et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Dans son cur, quelque chose venait d'éclater.

À l'autre bout du monde, un soleil de plombs brûlait au-dessus de Madras, au Sud-Est de l'Inde. Améthyste Desrousseaux brisa sa tasse de café sur la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Voyons Améthyste! la réprimanda sa mère. Fais un peu attention!

Mais elle se tut lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage livide de sa fille. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, sa main droite recroquevillée sur sa gorge, la gauche serrée contre son sein, là où la douleur avait été la plus vive.

À New Langley, à quinze kilomètres au Sud d'Oxford, Chloé Hosborn laissa choir le livre qu'elle avait sur ses genoux. Les yeux écarquillés, ses mains parcoururent sa poitrine et son ventre. En vain. Aucune blessure n'expliquait la douleur transcendante qui l'avait traversée pendant une seconde ou le sang qu'elle sentait couler à flot quelque part dans son corps. Pas la moindre trace de la brisure qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Danaë vacilla.

Les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent, son corps fut pris d'un ultime spasme, puis il retomba sur sa couche. Danaë sentit un courant d'air, comme un soupir, une image, qui s'éloigne, qui s'efface, qui disparaît. Elle chancela à nouveau. L'air de la chambre venait de se fendre, comme si un fossé se creusait doucement entre elle et le lit. Le lien avait été sectionné. C'était elle qui se partageait, une partie de son cur qui s'éteignit brusquement. Elle baissa les yeux vers Tom. Il était vraiment très beau, comme ça, son visage serein et détendu. Elle effleura son front. Froid.

- Tom, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, glissa sa main sous sa nuque glacée. Il semblait dormir encore.

Mais il était mort.


	16. Lumières

CHAPITRE XVI

C'était une sensation très étrange. Il mourait, il le savait. Il voyait la pièce se flétrir autour de lui, perdre ses couleurs, il sentait ses jambes s'alourdir, sa poitrine se remplir d'un courant d'air glacé. Étrange, ce dernier souffle, le goût de cette dernière bouffée d'air. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était cette séparation. Il sentait ses membres, son corps gourd, mais pourtant, il n'en faisait plus parti. Il ne montait pas, comme il l'avait imaginé. Ce n'était pas une ascension vers un nouveau ciel. Il s'enfonçait. Il sombrait de plus en plus profond à l'intérieur de lui-même, il glissait petit à petit dans un gouffre aveugle, libéré de sa chair, qui pourtant le torturait encore. Il lui était attaché par une minuscule cordelette, un fragment d'espoir. Par les yeux de Danaë.

Et soudain, le lien se brisa.

Ça n'avait rien de commun avec la moindre sensation qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant. C'était une chute, une chute libre dans les ténèbres. Il tombait, tombait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Puis il y eut une lueur. Une lueur qui perça l'obscurité en dessus de lui. Il fut entraîné.

Une vague lumière vacillait autour de lui, comme une flamme qui menaçait de s'éteindre. Il était dans la chambre. La chambre de Danaë. Elle était là, le visage enfoui au creux de l'épaule du corps qui gisait sur le lit. Son corps. Et tandis que Danaë sanglotait entre les couvertures, Il comprit qu'il était étendu sur sa dernière couche. Il était parti.

Tom se demanda ce qu'il était, à présent. Un fantôme? Un esprit? Il voyait la scène curieusement brouillée, comme à travers une vitre givrée, comme un vieux souvenir qui remontait à sa mémoire. Sa propre mort ne le désolait pas outre mesure. Il avait toujours su que cela se terminerait de cette manière. Tom Jedusor, orphelin, enfant maladif et fragile, de ceux qu'on retrouve froids au matin et dont personne n'a entendu les appels nocturnes. Tom Jedusor, dont on avait prédit la mort le jour de sa naissance, Tom, celui qui s'estompe si vite qu'il est apparu, comme une erreur, une tache, un accroc, enfin recousu. Celui pour lequel personne ne gâcherait une larme. Il se regardait, étendu, calme, son dernier repos si semblable à un sommeil ordinaire. Enfin, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il s'était perdu, mais tout allait s'arranger, il partait à présent. Avoir vécu toutes ses années lui paraissait incroyable. Mais il partait, il quittait les rues froides et les nuits solitaires, les voix indifférentes. Oui, il n'y avait jamais eu d'autre issue, pas la moindre brèche. Tout était si clair. Tom Jedusor s'était éteint, comme il se devait, avant même d'avoir atteint l'adolescence, emporté par une fièvre étrange, en plein été. Le petit Tom qui attrapait toutes les grippes, toutes les angines, celui qui glissait inévitablement sur l'unique plaque de verglas de la cour, qui tombait dans l'escalier de la cave, à qui l'on faisait des croche-pieds dans les couloirs, qui s'endormait sur ses livres, celui qui payait toujours pour les autres, qui portait des vêtements trop courts et des vestes râpées, Tom Jedusor, effacé comme de la craie sur un tableau noir, où personne n'avait jamais lu son nom, celui dont personne ne se souviendrait d'ici quelques mois.

Mais Danaë pleurait. Il la voyait encore, à travers une buée de plus en plus dense, s'accrocher fébrilement à son corps sans vie. Il avait mal de la voir souffrir ainsi. Il aurait voulu ne pas la blesser, ne blesser personne. Ç'aurait été si simple, pourtant, de partir sans qu'on le remarque, comme un léger courant d'air, comme une feuille que le vent emporte, et qui ne revient jamais.

" Pardon," murmura-t-il, et il fut surpris d'avoir encore une voix.

Il montait, cette fois-ci. Il sentit la nuit l'envelopper et il s'éleva, au creux de ce linceul d'obscurité, il tourbillonna à l'infini. Il n'était plus dans la chambre, ni dans la rue. Il n'était ni dehors, ni dedans. Il se trouvait dans une immense, une éternelle lumière, à laquelle il se mêlait comme à un rêve.

C'est alors qu'elle apparut. Elle se dessina doucement au cur des rayons, se sculptant peu à peu de la lumière. Elle était encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux de jais ruisselaient sur ses épaules, constellés de milliers d'éclats lumineux, scintillant comme autant d'étoiles.

- Tom, murmura-t-elle en tendant sa main vers lui.

- M... maman, chuchota Tom en écarquillant les yeux.

Il sentit les doigts de Lyra effleurer sa joue et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et ruisselèrent sur son visage sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il pouvait la toucher. La toucher, enfin, après tout ce temps... Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, sanglotant dans ses cheveux. Il sentit toutes ses blessures se rouvrir et saigner abondamment sur son cur.

- Mon chéri, dit doucement Lyra en l'étreignant plus fort, mon fils...

Elle s'écarta pour contempler son visage, caresser ses cheveux, essuyer ses larmes. Puis elle sourit et son sourire se déposa comme un baiser sur le cur de Tom. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

- Pas encore, Tom, murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi? Demanda Tom. Pourquoi, "pas encore"?

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, mon amour. Tu as encore tant de choses à faire.

Elle se dégagea avec précaution de son étreinte.

- Comment ça, tant de choses à faire? répliqua-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Je... je veux être avec toi, je ne veux plus te quitter!

Le visage de Lyra reflétait un chagrin intense, mêlé à une résignation plus trouble et plus profonde encore.

- Bientôt, Tom, bientôt, nous serons ensemble. Toi et moi...

- Non! s'écria Tom. Je ne veux pas que ça soit "bientôt"! Je veux rester, je veux...

- Mon chéri, tu ne le peux pas. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

- Mais... je suis mort, n'est-ce pas? C'est terminé, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement!

- Si, Tom. Ça aurait dû l'être.

Il ne comprenait pas. Même si ce n'était pas son heure, que pouvaient-ils y faire à présent?

Lyra se pencha alors sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Il faut repartir.

- Re-repartir? répéta Tom d'une voix blanche. Mais où ça?

Lyra leva les yeux.

- Là-bas, répondit-elle d'une voix éthérée.

- Pourquoi?! Je n'ai aucune raison d'y retourner!

- Bien, sûr, tu en as, fit Lyra en souriant. Pars, maintenant, va la retrouver. Va les retrouver.

Tom essaya de répondre, mais soudain, il sentit une brusque secousse l'arracher aux bras de sa mère. Les yeux de Lyra étaient pleins de larmes.

- Tom, écoute - moi! L'amulette, il faut que tu protèges l'amulette! Ils veulent la reprendre!

- L'amulette? Mais pourquoi? Qui la veut? cria Tom.

Mais il se sentait happé par quelque chose d'infiniment plus puissant que lui.

- Ce sont eux! répondit Lyra dont la silhouette s'étiolait déjà dans la lumière. Ils te recherchent! Tom, il faut que tu trouves le Cercle, il faut le refermer! Tom!

La forme de Lyra était presque effacée. Ses derniers mots lui parvinrent comme un écho.

- Les aigles! Prends garde aux aigles!

Puis il y eut un éclat immense, une déchirure. La nuit sembla s'ouvrir à nouveau, et il fut aspiré.

Catherine caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille.

- Danaë, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est terminé, répondit-elle, et Catherine savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

- Oui, ma chérie, c'est fini.

Danaë laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

- Comment est-ce possible? Comment est-ce _possible?_

- Viens, dit tendrement Catherine, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il est parti.

- Non, non!

Danaë s'abattit sur le lit en pleurant de plus belle.

Désolée, Catherine se releva et, par respect pour le chagrin de sa fille, quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec sa peine. Des images de la mort de son mari lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle se vit courir le long couloir de l'hôpital, elle entendit l'écho lointain de ses propres pas, ses talons qui martelaient le sol et les odeurs d'éther et de naphtaline. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il était étendu sur ses draps blancs, dans une chambre sans couleurs, une pièce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout comme Tom, ce soir-là, il semblait endormi. Mais elle avait su, à l'instant même, elle avait su qu'il ne se réveillerait plus. Debout, entre les murs pâles, elle s'était vue devenir veuve, femme abandonnée et mère solitaire. Elle avait pensé à leur fille, qui venait d'avoir deux ans, leur fille qui parlait sans cesse à son père, qui n'aurait nul souvenir de lui. Leur fille qui lui ressemblait tant, et qui la rappellerait à son souvenir chaque fois que ses yeux se poseraient sur elle.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna à petits pas.

Danaë se cramponnait à Tom de toutes ses forces, comme si l'ampleur de sa douleur avait pu le faire revenir à elle.

- Tom, chuchotait-elle, comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Comment?

Elle enserra sa gorge entre ses bras et appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée? souffla-t-elle avec colère. Que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me fasses tant de mal?

Elle inspira longuement. L'air était tiède et humide, une vague odeur de mousse et de bois régnait dans la pièce.

- Comment vais-je faire sans toi? À qui parlerais-je des choses qui comptent? Et de celles qui ne comptent pas? Mais avec toi, tout comptait, Tom, tout.

Elle eut un hoquet et tordit les draps entre ses doigts.

- Qui dansera la valse avec moi? Qui rira à mes plaisanteries, qui m'emmènera au lac le matin, qui nous racontera les livres de Dickens le soir, qui, qui, qui?

Elle se releva soudain, mue par une bouffée de colère, une rage qui lui fit enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes.

- Comment oses-tu?! Cria-t-elle. Comment peux-tu partir comme ça! refuser de te battre encore! Lâche, lâche!

Elle s'écroula sur le lit, prise de convulsions, secouée de sanglots irrépressibles.

- Tom, je... je t'aime! Ne me laisse pas!

Tout à coup, elle sentit un creux se former sous elle. D'un bond, elle sauta au pied du lit, cherchant frénétiquement ce qui avait pu se passer. Il n'avait quand même pas... bougé? Non, non c'était impossible. Il était mort, elle en était certaine. Elle fit un pas un direction du lit, essuyant ses joues. Elle s'assit au bord du matelas et contempla le visage de Tom. Ses yeux balayèrent ses épaules, ses bras, ses doigts qui...

Qui remuaient?!

Abasourdie, Danaë appliqua sa main sur le front de jeune garçon. Tiède.

- Tom, murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

La tête lui tournait. Elle sentait son sang monter à son visage et se concentrer dans son crâne.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa alors des lèvres de Tom. Ses épaules frémirent, ses paupières tressautèrent.

- Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, souffla Danaë en se levant précipitamment.

Et doucement, tout doucement, les yeux de Tom commencèrent à s'ouvrir.

La douleur était revenue. Il sentait à nouveau ses membres refermés autour de lui comme un piège. Un étau de souffrance. Il perçut des chuchotements au-dessus de sa tête. Danaë. Elle criait. Elle pleurait. Ses paupières lui piquaient les yeux. Ils roulèrent doucement dans leurs orbites, comme il tentait de bouger ses doigts brûlants. Des pas qui se précipitaient dans la chambre. Une exclamation étouffée. Et soudain, ses paupières se soulevèrent.

Ce fut plus douloureux encore que tout le reste. Une explosion de lumière dans ses iris, un éclat incandescent qui envahissait ses yeux pour la seconde fois. Il lui semblait qu'il posait son regard sur le monde comme au jour de sa naissance, un regard encore vierge de souillures. Mais il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'il était né les yeux ouverts, et qu'il n'avait pas versé une larme.

Tom émit un faible gémissement et essaya à nouveau de bouger, mais la douleur le cloua à ses draps, comme des milliers d'aiguillons brûlants qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et ses yeux, laissant des taches sanglantes sur le plafond. Un visage surgit alors, emplissant tout son champ de vision. D'une blancheur de nacre, enserré dans de lourdes boucles blondes et serti de grands yeux émeraude, il pénétra doucement dans l'esprit de Tom, à demi conscient de ce qui se passait. À nouveau, il essaya de prononcer son nom, mais il ne sortit de ses lèvres qu'un son inarticulé et presque inaudible. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue, une gouttelette d'eau qui roulait le long de son visage. Une larme. Il pleurait? Ou bien peut-être était-ce Danaë, comment savoir? Il était si fatigué, si faible... Il sentit des bras autour de sa taille, les cheveux de Danaë qui effleurait son front. Il eut envie de les toucher. Il n'avait presque plus mal.

__

"Va la retrouver..."

Pour toi, voulut-il dire. Ensemble. Et toi, maman, te retrouverai-je jamais?

On lui appliquait une compresse tiède sur le front. Il crut apercevoir, à travers ses paupières entrouvertes, le visage inquiet de la mère de Danaë et ses mains fraîches sur sa joue.

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête roula sur le côté.

Les mains tremblantes, Catherine passait avec douceur de l'eau chaude sur la figure et le cou de Tom. À côté d'elle, sa fille faisait les cent pas, au bord de l'hystérie. Elle vint s'asseoir auprès de sa mère, frissonnante, incapable de retenir ses mouvements.

- Maman, maman, murmurait-elle, sans pouvoir achever sa phrase.

- Calme toi, ma chérie, répondit Catherine. Ça va aller.

- Mais... mais, je ne comprends pas! Il y a quelques minutes, il était... Tu l'as vu! C-comment est-ce possible?!

Catherine soupira et caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

- Je ne sais pas, Danaë, je ne sais pas.

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

- Je crois que... c'est ce qu'on appelle... un miracle.

Danaë leva les yeux vers elle. Elle ne croyait pas aux miracles. Et pourtant...

- Il faut aller chercher un médecin, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Il faut...

- S'il te plaît, calme toi. Nous allons faire tout ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas.

Danaë sentit des gouttes tièdes couler sur ses joues. Vivant. Elle éclata de rire tandis que les larmes inondaient son visage et son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Maman, dis- moi, qu'a-t-il dit? Pourquoi Tom est-il encore inconscient?

- Le docteur Katz a dit... Il a dit...

Danaë regardait sa mère avec appréhension, les sourcils froncés, les yeux brillants.

- C'est une pneumonie, acheva-t-elle.

- Une- une pneumonie? Répéta Danaë d'une voix blanche. En plein mois d'Août?

Catherine se mordit la lèvre.

- Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça...

Il y eut un silence.

- Ce sont Eux. N'est-ce pas? Demanda Danaë en serrant les poings.

Catherine soupira. Elle avait longtemps vécut avec un sorcier et ce genre de choses ne lui était pas étranger. Aucune chance qu'un enfant normal- mais Tom Jedusor n'en était pas un- soit subitement atteint d'une infection de la sorte. Elle avait étudié l'ésotérisme, avant même de se marier, elle avait toujours cru à l'existence de la magie et s'y était intéressée de très près. Même pour une débutante, cela paraissait évident. C'était un sortilège. On avait _voulu_ le tuer. Et pourtant... Tout cela était tellement absurde! Elle avait fait ce rêve, elle avait vu ces... créatures. Mais pourquoi aurait-on voulu se débarrasser de cet enfant? Quelle menace pouvait-il représenter? Pour qui?

Elle contempla le corps endormi de Tom. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, bien que son souffle fût encore rauque.

Résurrection.

Le mot s'imposa à elle.

Résurrection.

Joli mot. Il était lié à la vie, à l'espoir, au Christ lui-même. N'était-Il pas le seul à être revenu d'entre les morts? C'était une chose merveilleuse.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle cet étrange pressentiment, ces mots qui murmuraient, tapis au plus profond d'elle-même, "_N'aurait-il pas mieux valu..._"?

Ce fut plus d'une semaine plus tard qu'il revint à lui.

Un rayon de soleil vint frapper son il et répandit sa douce chaleur sur son visage. Tom cilla. D'abord, tout fut très trouble. Il ne distinguait que la forme très vague de la fenêtre et les murs blanchâtres qui renvoyaient curieusement la lumière tiède du matin. Il remua ses doigts. Et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il put porter sa main à ses paupières. Sa tête était encore douloureuse, sa vision incertaine et ses membres gourds, mais la fièvre semblait avoir miraculeusement chuté au cours de la nuit. Il se hissa péniblement sur ses coudes, tentant de clarifier son regard. Où était-il? Maintenant qu'il voyait la pièce, ses meubles, ses couleurs, il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue avant. Pourtant, tout lui était familier... Soudain, quelque chose explosa dans sa tête, et les souvenirs le submergèrent. Danaë, sa mère, toute cette lumière et ces avertissements qui résonnaient encore

__

Méfie-toi des aigles!

à ses oreilles. Un flot de paroles incohérentes

__

Il faut fermer le Cercle!

lui revenait en mémoire. Sa propre mort et la douleur, la douleur immense...

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Danaë apparut sur le seuil, les cheveux en bataille, l'air encore endormi. Elle laissa choir le verre qu'elle tenait à la main.

- T-Tom! Balbutia-t-elle.

Tom la regarda, écarquillant les yeux pour mieux discerner son visage. Danaë, enfin. Après tout ce temps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Danaë, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle se précipitait vers lui.

Il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme il l'aimait, même pas Jenny, même pas une de ses meilleures amies. Et tout ce temps où il était resté inconscient, toutes ces heures, ces secondes qu'ils avaient perdues! Il sentit ses bras autour de ses épaules, leur chevelure s'emmêler l'une à l'autre et les lèvres de Danaë sur son front, ses joues, sa bouche. Il n'avait été embrassé que deux fois auparavant et il sentit son corps trembler dans l'étreinte de Danaë.

- Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-il en serrant la jeune fille contre lui. Tu m'as tellement manquée...

Ses mains dans ses cheveux, son cur contre le sien.

- J'ai eu si peur, répétait-elle, si peur...

Elle prit le visage de Tom entre ses mains.

- Tu ne pars plus, dis? Tu ne me quittes plus?

Tom secoua la tête et à nouveau, il sentit les lèvres de Danaë sur les siennes.

Ils n'avaient même pas douze ans. C'était bien trop jeune pour s'aimer! Les enfants ne sont pas supposés s'occuper de ces choses-là. Mais Danaë et Tom se moquaient bien de ce que les enfants étaient supposés faire. Ils savaient ce que tous ceux, aussi rares soient-ils, qui éprouvaient un amour aussi profond et irraisonné que le leur, avaient appris avant eux. Qu'ils n'avaient plus d'âge, pas de raison, plus la moindre attache avec le monde au-dehors qui, depuis sa création semblait-il, avaient évolué lentement, cruellement, dans le seul but de pouvoir un jour se dresser entre eux. Mais le monde était seul. Et ils étaient deux à présent.

Tom garda le lit encore cinq jours durant. Le médecin, indigné qu'on laissât un enfant qui recouvrait à peine d'une pareille maladie se lever aussi rapidement inonda Tom d'antiseptiques et de pilules multicolores auxquelles il ne toucha jamais. Ni Danaë ni Catherine ne mentionnèrent les Autres en sa présence et Tom ne posa aucune question sur l'étrange nuit où elles étaient venues à son secours. Il ne demanda jamais comment elles avaient su. Il semblait que tous voulussent croire au hasard de la maladie soudaine qui l'avait pris ce jour-là.

La fin du mois approchait rapidement et Tom vit à peine les jours s'envoler et le soleil brûlant rétracter peu à peu ses rayons. Danaë et lui travaillaient déjà le programme qu'ils allaient suivre en deuxième année et Danaë annonça à Tom son intention de commencer le Quidditch. Ils complétèrent leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse puis attendirent avec une impatience mêlée de regret le début de leur nouvelle année.

"_Une année en moins_" songeait Tom malgré lui. Il se sentait soudain beaucoup plus âgé. Il avait vécu une année qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. C'était ainsi. Le temps coulait si vite qu'il ne le voyait plus passer, comme lorsque, petit garçon, il comptait les secondes de chaque minute et ressentait presque la caresse de l'ombre immense qui les faisait dériver éternellement. À présent, il ne voyait que les feuilles roussir et le temps fraîchir.

La nuit qui précédait leur départ pour Poudlard, ni Tom ni Danaë ne purent fermer l'il.

- Tu crois que ce sera très différent? demanda Tom en levant les yeux vers le ciel éteint.

- Oui, répondit Danaë en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et tu n'as pas peur? Je veux dire, du changement?

- Non, dit-elle doucement.

Tom sourit.

- Tu n'as jamais peur de rien.

Elle tourna ses grands yeux, étrangement graves vers lui.

- Si. J'ai peur de la Fin. J'ai peur que nous soyons séparés. Moi non plus je n'aime pas voir les feuilles tomber.

Tom caressa ses cheveux avec douceur. Il ne remarqua pas que la gravité n'avait pas déserté le regard de Danaë, il ne sentit pas sa main se resserrer avec plus de force autour de son bras.

Il ne vit pas davantage le grand aigle noir qui planait silencieusement au-dessus d'eux, se fondant aisément avec la nuit qui les enveloppait.


	17. Divination

****

CHAPITRE XVII

- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de partir si tôt...

Le quai était désert. Tom jeta un coup d'il à l'horloge suspendue à la voûte de métal. 10h 30. Ils étaient arrivés un peu avance, bien sûr, surtout qu'ils attendaient déjà depuis plus d'une heure.

- Tu avais vraiment peur de le rater, ce train, plaisanta Danaë.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ils vont bientôt arriver, maintenant...

Il jeta un regard à la cage de Nephtys qui dormait profondément. Ç'avait été tout un parcours pour pénétrer sur la voie 9 3/4. Une partie de la gare avait été désaffectée au début de la guerre et interdite au public. Il se demanda comment quelques centaines d'élèves et leurs familles allaient pouvoir y passer sans être aperçus.

Mais à onze heures moins dix, une foule de chapeaux pointus et de robes noires avaient envahi la voie, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Ophélia ! S'écria Danaë en apercevant son amie qui s'avançait à grands pas à travers l'amalgame humain tout en essayant de se débarrasser d'un petit homme blond à l'air sévère et fébrile.

Elle parut soulagée de les apercevoir et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux, après avoir échangé quelques brèves paroles avec le petit homme. Tom remarqua qu'il continuait à la suivre du regard.

- Ah, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! Alors, ces vacances ? demanda-t-elle en les embrassant.

Danaë et Tom échangèrent un regard puis haussèrent les épaules.

- Rien de particulier...

- Pas de problème... Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Mon père m'a mené la vie dure, soupira Ophélia. Il s'aigrit je crois. Il voulait à peine me laisser sortir, et je ne vous raconte pas ce que ça a été quand il a appris que Justin m'écrivait...

- C'est ton père? Demanda Tom avec étonnement en jetant un coup d'il à l'homme qui l'observait attentivement.

- Eh oui ! Même maintenant il se sent obligé de me surveiller !

Tom évita le regard insistant de monsieur Raven. Bien sûr, Ophélia était métis. Mais il avait du mal à imaginer que cet homme court sur pattes, aux cheveux sablonneux et au visage diaphane et agité de tics était le père d'Ophélia.

Quelques instants plus tard, Améthyste et Chloé apparurent également, traînant leurs lourdes valises derrière elles.

Aucune des trois jeunes filles ne firent allusion à leur malaise commun, quelques semaines auparavant, bien que Chloé et Améthyste s'en soient entretenues entre elles. Cette dernière arborait un bronzage impressionnant, qui faisait ressortir l'éclat velouté de ses yeux violets.

Elles semblaient très excitées par la perspective de leur imminent retour au collège.

- J'ai surtout hâte d'être en troisième, dit Chloé aux quatre autres, on pourra choisir nos options !

Tom avait déjà pensé à ces futures options, mais le choix le paniquait plus qu'il ne l'excitait. Comment choisir entre toutes ces matières? Heureusement, il avait encore un an pour y réfléchir. Sans y penser, il chercha la main de Danaë qui la pressa dans la sienne. Leur geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux expérimentés d'Ophélia. D'ailleurs, même Améthyste et Chloé le remarquèrent. Leurs trois regards se croisèrent et elles partirent d'un même éclat de rire.

- Quoi? Fit Tom, interloqué, sans toutefois lâcher Danaë.

- C'est plutôt à nous de vous le demander, non? Sourit Améthyste.

Tom et Danaë rougirent à l'unisson et se séparèrent aussitôt.

Ophélia leva les yeux au ciel.

- ENFIN ! S'écria-t-elle, j'ai crû qu'ils ne le remarqueraient jamais, pas vous?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous? demanda Danaë.

- Mais de vous bien sûr ! De vous deux ! On pensait que vous ne verriez jamais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre !

Tom et Danaë se regardèrent une fois de plus, abasourdis.

- Vous... Vous voulez dire que... enfin, vous saviez que...

- Mais mon pauvre Tom, s'exclama Ophélia, tout le monde le savait ! Il n'y avait que vous deux qui vous obstiniez à ne rien voir.

Tom avait le souffle coupé. Comment avaient-ils pus être les derniers à s'en apercevoir? Tout cela manquait fondamentalement de logique.

- Ils n'allaient rien nous dire en plus, s'indigna Améthyste.

- C'est bon maintenant, dit Chloé en riant. Vous pouvez vous reprendre la main.

Soudain le sifflet du train retentit au-dessus d'eux. Ils se précipitèrent vers les wagons et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, espérant en trouver un de libre pour s'y installer. Ils eurent plus de chance que l'année précédente et n'eurent pas à stationner dans le couloir.

L'année précédente... Oui, cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, heure pour heure que Tom était monté pour la première fois dans ce train qui l'enlevait vers une vie nouvelle. Et cette année là, qu'arriverait-il? Il sentit son cur se serrer en contemplant l'interminable défilé des paysages, si vite effacés par la vitesse qui les menait toujours plus loin. C'était le premier septembre 1940, il était onze heure et treize minutes. Quelque chose se refroidit dans son cur, quand il songea que plus jamais, il n'y aurait de premier septembre 1940. À mesure qu'ils s'écoulaient, ces instants étaient perdus. Pour toujours. Il songea à l'amulette, dissimulée dans sa valise, il songea à la cape et au journal de sa mère. Il songea que lui aussi, il aurait aimé être différent et à ne pas avoir tous ces objets et toutes ces images qui gâchaient son existence. Mais il était Tom Jedusor et il fallait qu'il joue son rôle jusqu'au bout, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Mais ces pensées obscures furent bientôt balayées par l'enthousiasme de ses amies qui contèrent l'une après l'autre leur été. Tom leur raconta tout, tout sauf "l'accident" qui s'était produit. Il ne leur parla pas des Autres.

Lorsque, à travers la brume de septembre, ils aperçurent la haute silhouette du château qui perçait le ciel sombre de ses quatre tours de pierres, toutes ses appréhensions se dissipèrent. Il était de retour, enfin. Et il s'écoulerait encore un an, une longue année avant qu'il ne doive regagner Saint-Clouds à nouveau. Il se demanda vaguement ce que Mr Denvers ferait, après sa subite disparition, quand il le verrait revenir. Mais au fond, ça ne l'intéressait pas beaucoup. Ces choses là ne comptaient plus.

- En rangs ! Cria le vieux garde-chasse à grands renforts de moulinets. Les premières par ici ! Les autres, suivez Mrs Loob !

Tom et ses amies cherchèrent des yeux la dite Mrs Loob. Leur regard tomba finalement sur femme de grande taille aux yeux bruns foncés et au dos voûté. Elle fit un signe de ses bras secs et se mit en route, suivie par une file trébuchante d'élèves qui tentaient de tirer leurs lourdes valises le long du sentier rocailleux. Bientôt, la main osseuse de Mrs Loob s'abattit sur la porte de bois du château et l'écho de ses coups résonna dans un silence absolu. Le battant s'ouvrit en grinçant, et comme l'année précédente, le professeur Dumbledore apparut dans l'entrebâillement, vêtu de son incontournable robe bleu, ses lunettes légèrement tordues sur son nez, comme s'il avait été interrompu dans quelque tâche. Il sourit aux enfants et poussa la porte pour leur laisser passage.

Tom ressentit un immense soulagement en le voyant à nouveau. Cependant, il remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son professeur. Il ne paraissait pas aussi joyeux que d'habitude, semblait-il... Mais c'était sans doute une simple impression. Tom sentit la chaleur du château monter à son visage, les effluves tièdes de l'odeur des murs, les rumeurs volatiles des voix qui se perdaient dans les salles immenses. Il retint son cri de joie, tout ce bonheur qui s'apprêtait à éclater dans son corps. Leur étrange guide les mena dans la Grande Salle, où les quatre tables étaient déjà disposées, où les bannières flottaient, retenues par des fils invisibles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tom serra la main de Danaë et la relâcha à regret comme ils allaient chacun prendre leur place.

- C'est drôle, lui dit Ophélia en s'asseyant près de lui. On va voir les premières années se faire répartir... C'est bizarre d'être déjà en deuxième.

Tom acquiesça et ses yeux balayèrent la table. Son regard tomba sur Électra Malefoy et Nathan Diagon qui regardaient avec un mépris affiché les nouveaux élèves qui arrivaient en tremblant dans la Grande Salle.

- Ils ne sont pas beaucoup, cette année ! s'exclama Tom en estimant le nombre de première année d'un coup d'il.

- C'est normal... Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment...

Tom leva les yeux vers Ophélia. Que voulait-elle dire? Faisait-elle référence à la guerre? Mais en quoi pouvait-elle toucher les enfants de sorciers? Eux-mêmes semblaient en faire si peu de cas qu'il était surpris que cela puisse entraver la scolarité de leurs enfants. Mais il arrêta là le cours de ses pensées. Armando Dippet venait d'apparaître, le choixpeau entre les mains. Tom vit tous les nouveaux retenir leur souffle. Le directeur s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle et déposa l'objet magique sur une chaise. Les première année lui jetèrent un regard circonspect. Bien sûr, ils appréhendaient ce moment depuis des mois, parfois des années, et tout ce qu'ils voyaient était un vieux chapeau usé et poussiéreux. Le professeur Dumbledore déroula alors un immense parchemin et se mit à déclamer.

- Iliade Agus !

Une petite fille, si petite que Tom dû tendre le cou pour la voir, trottina timidement jusqu'à la chaise. Son visage avait une étrange teinte myosotis. Le chapeau tomba sur ses yeux et un silence de mort écrasa la salle.

- Poufsouffle ! s'écria finalement le choixpeau.

Des applaudissements retentissants éclatèrent à la table de gauche et Iliade alla s'y asseoir avec soulagement.

L'appel continua pendant une vingtaine de minutes et seulement trente-cinq élèves furent répartis cette année-là. Le professeur Dippet se leva alors et essuya ses petites lunettes rondes.

- Mes chers amis, professeur et élèves, nous voici tous réunis pour une nouvelle année

Apparemment son discours n'allait pas différer de celui de l'année précédente. Cependant, Dippet semblait étrange, nerveux. Non, nerveux n'était pas le mot. Il était épuisé. Il avait soudain l'air très vieux et agité, comme s'il lui tardait d'en finir. Et Tom n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Les élèves le fixaient avec une gravité et une attention particulière.

__

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Se demanda Tom en scrutant les visages de ses camardes.

- Comme vous le savez tous, poursuivit Dippet, l'année commence mal et a vu de tragiques événements se produire. Certains parmi vous ont eu à subir des retombées particulièrement pénibles et ma sympathie les accompagne

Il prit une longue inspiration. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tom était de plus en plus sûr que ce n'était pas de la guerre qu'il parlait. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites.

- Cependant, c'est bien ici, à Poudlard, que vous êtes le plus en sécurité. Il me faut d'ailleurs redéfinir quelques paramètres afin que tout ce déroule sans problème.

Il eut un pâle sourire, mais ses yeux demeurèrent éteints.

- Cette année, le côté ouest du parc sera interdit aux élèves et il est formellement défendu de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans être accompagné d'un professeur.

Ces nouvelles règles établies, il cita, pour les nouveaux venus, le règlement que Tom connaissait déjà.

Tom se retourna vers Ophélia qui se tordait les mains avec nervosité. Elle eut un sourire crispé mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Dippet prononça alors quelques paroles magiques et les plats dorés, jusque là désespérément vides, se chargèrent aussitôt de viandes grillées, de légumes, de sauces épicées et de poissons fumants. Tom entendit le "Ooooh" qui s'éleva des bouches arrondies des nouveaux élèves et il lui sembla qu'il était infiniment vieux tout à coup. Bien sûr, il avait à peu près le même âge que la plupart des Première Année, mais un pont immense les séparait ce soir. Il repensa à ce qu'il était lui-même au moment où les tables s'étaient couvertes de nourriture sous ses yeux pour la première fois et combien il avait changé, en si peu de temps.

Pendant qu'ils se servaient, Tom tenta de questionner discrètement Ophélia, un peu honteux de n'être pas certain de comprendre les allusions de Dippet.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu si inquiet, dit-il en déposant un morceau de poisson dans son assiette. Pourtant, à Poudlard on ne risque absolument rien, n'est-ce pas?

Il continua à se servir, feignant de ne pas attendre sa réponse.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait un endroit où nous soyons vraiment à l'abri, répondit-elle à voix basse.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Tom, son cur battant soudain plus vite. Ici rien ne peut nous atteindre C'est ce qu'ils disent toujours

Ophélia leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Tom, tu sais ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas?

Il sentit le sang affluer à son visage et ses joues se mirent à brûler.

- O-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Cette fois, il était certain que le directeur ne parlait pas de la guerre.

- Tom Tu sais qui est

Elle baissa la voix, comme effrayée qu'on puisse l'entendre achever sa phrase. Tom se pencha en avant pour percevoir le murmure qui franchit ses lèvres.

- Qui est Grindelwald?

Le nom envoya aussitôt un long frisson parcourir l'échine du garçon. Un éclair lumineux traversa son champs de vision et une étrange sensation se répandit dans son ventre, comme une main glacée qui chercherait à lui broyer les entrailles. Conscient qu'il s'était mis à trembler, Tom se figea soudain, pâle comme la mort. Pourquoi cette réaction? Pourquoi cette terreur, cet écurement soudain alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom qu'Ophélia avait murmuré. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il éprouvait cette étrange impression de déjà savoir, ce pressentiment qui semblait lui répéter avec les intonations grinçantes de la Voix : _"Trop tard ! Trop tard"_.

- Tom tu te sens bien?

La voix de son amie paraissait infiniment lointaine, comme si elle l'interpellait à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. Tom combattit la nausée qui enserrait sa gorge.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, oui ça va.

Mais ça n'allait pas du tout. La moitié de la table avait les yeux rivés sur lui, leurs fourchettes suspendues à mi-chemin entre leur assiette et leur bouche. Il se remit à manger rapidement, mais l'appétit l'avait quitté. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda doucement Ophélia. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Grin Enfin cettepersonne, qui est-ce exactement? S'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait stable, mais qui crissait comme un train rouillé.

La jeune fille le regarda intensément, ses yeux s'élargissant légèrement.

- Tu ne connais pas, alors.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Tom secoua la tête en réponse.

Ophélia se tordit à nouveau les doigts. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

- C'estUn mage, dit-elle finalement. Un mage noir. Le plus puissant de ce siècle sans aucun doute. Il y a longtemps qu'on sait qu'il est dangereux, plus d'une quinzaine d'années en fait, mais son pouvoir s'est beaucoup accru ces derniers temps Il s'est mis en tête de prendre le contrôle du ministère. Il est très puissant, mais bien sûr, tout seul il ne peut rien faire. Alors, ilil se rend dans tous les endroits où il peut trouver des adeptes pour l'accompagner. ParticulièrementDans les écoles de magie. Et quand on refuse de le suivre il

Elle avala sa salive et poursuivit d'une voix tremblante:

- Il tue tout le monde. Même les enfants. Surtout les enfants. Il y a une semaine, Sertalina, un collège en Italie, à été attaqué et Il n'en reste rien. Ils sont tous morts, brûlés.

Tom sentit son estomac se contracter.

- Brûlés? Répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il était terrifié par le feu. Ophélia hocha la tête.

- Et il semblerait qu'il ait l'intention de venir jusqu'ici. Pour l'instant, Poudlard est trop bien protégé mais

Elle se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette et tous deux terminèrent leur repas en silence. Vraiment très joyeux comme premier jour.

Lorsque les plats eurent disparus, Dippet se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à ses élèves. Puis chaque préfet prit la tête d'une file d'enfants et ils se séparèrent pour les mener à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Tom marchait à la fin, les pas lourds, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il ne vit pas le groupe de Serdaigle qui approchait en sens inverse. Il entendit une voix nasillarde gémir quelque chose et leva les yeux. Il entra alors en collision avec une fillette de première année qui trébucha sur sa jambe et s'aplatit lourdement sur le sol.

- Je suis désolé, s'exclama Tom, légèrement étourdi. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

La fille lui jeta un regard furibond puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention?! Cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Tu l'as fait exprès, tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait moi? Rien du tout !

Tom regarda la fille avec surprise. Elle était toute petite et maigre, osseuse même. Son nez pointu était accablé d'une énorme paire de lunettes ronde dont les verres étaient si épais qu'il distinguait à peine ses yeux. Son visage pâle était encadré de cheveux crasseux qui lui tombaient sur le front.

- Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il en offrant sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Je suis désolé.

Elle fronça le nez mais accepta néanmoins l'aide du garçon.

- Myrtille ! appela une voix de l'autre côté du couloir. Viens ici et arrête de te plaindre !

La fillette se retourna sans rien dire et courut rejoindre son groupe. Tom soupira. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard ! La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était bien d'une hystérique paranoïaque. Nathan et Electra étaient largement suffisants pour gâcher son existence.

Il rattrapa les élèves de sa maison et rejoignit son dortoir, soulagé que les cours commencent le lendemain matin.

Avant même de se coucher, Tom savait qu'il allait passer une mauvaise nuit. Son pressentiment se révéla être d'une exactitude déconcertante, car il ne ferma pas l'il une seule seconde. Au matin, ses paupières étaient gonflées et ses yeux douloureux. Il ignora les remarques cinglantes de Nathan et, comme à l'accoutumée, se hâta de descendre à la Grande Salle pour y retrouver ses amies. Il se demanda pourquoi les élèves se devaient de rester à la table de leur maison. Les professeurs encourageaient la "communication" et "l'entente réciproque" entre chacune d'entre elles, mais tout semblait s'y opposer.

Ophélia était déjà assise avec Justin et tous les deux discutaient avec animation. Tom s'effondra sur une chaise à côté de la jeune fille et se frotta les yeux.

- Mal dormi? S'enquit-elle en le voyant piquer du nez dans son assiette.

- Unh unh, marmonna Tom en hochant la tête. Est-ce que tu as reçu l'emploi du temps?

- Oui, le tien est là.

Il saisit le morceau de parchemin et l'examina attentivement. Les mots lui parurent d'abord flous, puis petit à petit, les lettres commencèrent à acquérir une signification.

- On commence par Histoire, puis divination, remarqua-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. Avec les Gryffondor.

Justin vida d'un trait son verre de jus de citrouille et se frotta les mains.

- C'est votre première année de divination, hein? Fit-il d'une voix hautement professionnelle, comme s'il eût une expérience infiniment plus avancée que la leur.

Tom sourit. Justin n'avait q'un an de plus qu'eux, mais s'il lui était permis d'impressionner Ophélia, il ne reculerait devant rien.

- Miss Lynn est sympathique, continua-t-il avec détachement. Mais elle est un peu Hum, spéciale, je crois que c'est le mot. Je pense que vous allez commencer par les lignes de la main, cette année

- Ah bon? s'étonna Tom. Je croyais que c'était les feuilles de thé.

- Les feuilles de thé ! S'esclaffa Justin. Mais c'est complètement dépassé !

Tom haussa les épaules, légèrement vexé. Il se replongea alors dans la lecture de son emploi du temps.

- Au fait, déclara Justin, les sélections de quidditch ont lieues la semaine prochaine Vous n'avez pas envie d'essayer?

Avant même que Tom n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la voix moqueuse d'Electra lui vrillait les tympans.

- Les sélections? Tu ne penses quand même pas t'y présenter, Hamlet? Tu sais, il faut _voler_. Il ne s'agit pas de rester sagement assis derrière une pile de livres en espérant qu'on ne te remarque pas. Oui, je sais tu fait ça _si bien_ Mais imagine, c'est tellement haut ! Tu tomberais avant même d'avoir décollé.

Tom sentit le sang lui monter au visage et sa langue se mit à le brûler. Soudain sa main se mit à démanger, chauffer, rougir.

__

Fais la payer ! Fais lui ravaler ce qu'elle vient de te dire ! Ce qu'elle a osé te dire

Son cur se mit à battre plus vite.

__

Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Songea-t-il avec force. _Va-t'en, je t'interdis de revenir !_

Des sueurs froides sur son front. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Electra semblait satisfaite, un sourire supérieur marquait son visage lisse et pâle.

- Alors, tu vas vraiment essayer, Jedusor? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu peux réussir? Les gens comme toi n'ont pas leur place sur un terrain, un endroit où il faut prendre des _risques_.

- Va-t'en, Malefoy, lança Ophélia en relevant la tête. Tu ne vois pas qu'on mange? Ta vue n'est pas particulièrement appétissante.

Electra pinça les lèvres.

- Et, _toi, _lui dit-elle, tu as l'intention de faire partie de l'équipe?

- Peut-être bien, répondit Ophélia en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

Tom l'admira silencieusement pour la facilité avec laquelle elle tenait tête à Electra alors que lui, les yeux baissés, les dents serrées, feignait lamentablement de ne pas être touché par ses provocations et ses insultes.

- Eh bien bonne chance ! ricana Electra en s'éloignant.

- Cette peste ! déclara Ophélia en finissant son verre. Comme si elle était capable de jouer, elle.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, Tom et Ophélia rejoignirent leurs congénères pour se rendre à leur toute première leçon de l'année.

Tous les élèves semblaient se poser la même question : Pourquoi commencer par un cours d'Histoire? Y avait-il un meilleur moyen d'abrutir un troupeau d'éléphant en rut que de les obliger à suivre la classe du professeur Binns?

Cette fois-ci, Tom se plaça au fond de la salle, espérant que la voix de son professeur ne parviendrait pas jusqu'à lui. Il soupira et souhaita que la classe se terminât bientôt et qu'il puisse assister à son premier cours de divination. Avec Danaë.

Tous les élèves étaient installés, prématurément somnolents, les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle le vieil homme poussiéreux allait faire son entrée d'un instant à l'autre. La fatigue pesait de plus en plus sur les yeux de Tom qui commencèrent à se fermer doucement. Il se sentait transporter, sombrer dans un sommeil salvateur et

Un cri strident le réveilla en sursaut. Il cilla plusieurs fois, assailli par des exclamations terrifiées.

- Mais qu'est-ce que

Il ravala sa phrase aussitôt. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'objet des cris. Il s'agissait du professeur Binns. Si toutefois, on pouvait affirmer que c'était bien lui. Il les regardait avec son air serein et épuisé, ses cheveux blancs en bataille et ses profondes rides. Il épousseta ses vêtements et passa derrière son bureau avec lenteur.

Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien le professeur Binns qui se trouvait devant eux, avec sa veste râpée, son menton fuyant et ses épaules affaissées.

Mais il était mort.

La mâchoire de Tom semblait ne plus vouloir rejoindre la partie supérieure de son visage. Un fantôme. Son professeur était un fantôme. Il le regarda flotter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, le tableau noir tout à fait visible derrière son crâne transparent.

- Sortez vos affaires, jeunes gens, déclara-t-il de la même voix lente et sans intonations. Et cessez ce vacarme, s'il vous plaît.

Puis Binns s'assit à son bureau et commença son cours, comme si de rien n'était.

Tom échangea un regard stupéfait avec Ophélia. L'année promettait d'être particulière

Les élèves ressortirent légèrement désorientés de leur premier cours. Le professeur Binns n'avait nullement fait cas de leur surprise, si bien que Tom se demandait si à ses yeux la mort était si proche de la vie qu'il n'y voyait aucune différence particulière, ou bien s'il ne s'était simplement pas rendu compte que son esprit s'était détaché de son corps. Dans tous les cas, le nouvel état de son professeur n'avait pas amélioré ses performances. Une fois les élèves remis de leur frayeur, le vague ronflement qui flottait toujours pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie s'était réinstallé.

Tom et Ophélia se dirigèrent rapidement vers la tour Nord, dans laquelle ils n'avaient encore jamais pénétré.

- Combien de marches il y a à ton avis? Haleta Ophélia après avoir dépassé le douzième palier.

Tom n'avait pas assez de souffle pour lui répondre. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au sommet de la tour, éreintés, ils virent quatre longs couloirs se déployer devant eux.

- Pourquoi ai-je cette impression de déjà-vu, grinça Tom en s'avançant dans l'un d'eux.

Ophélia lui sourit et le suivit. Ils eurent plus de chance que lors de leur première année, puisqu'ils trouvèrent le reste de leur classe attroupée devant une échelle au bout du corridor.

Tom leva les yeux et vit une large trappe se découper dans le plafond.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut monter? Demanda Julius Malefoy qui venait d'apparaître de l'autre côté.

- Non, Julius, on doit rester là et supporter tes babillages, répliqua Electra d'une voix aigre. Évidemment qu'on peu monter, idiot !

Le garçon devint écarlate et plongea son nez pointu dans son col. Tom ressentit une pointe de compassion pour le pauvre Julius qui se devait de vivre avec la peste noire sur ses talons. Il chercha Danaë du regard et l'aperçut derrière un colosse aux cheveux roux qui jetait un il mauvais sur le groupe de Serpentard. Elle lui fit un petit signe et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui mais la silhouette de Nathan obstrua soudain le passage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il avec dédain. Tu as un problème? Tu veux rejoindre l'autre Sang de Bourbe là-bas?

Tom sentit quelque chose lui monter à la gorge. Danaë n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre au garçon, mais à cet instant, un grincement sinistre se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête. Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir la lourde trappe se soulever lentement avec un horrible cri. Un frisson parcourut le groupe. Les élèves échangèrent un regard, attendant qu'un d'entre eux se décide à s'engager le premier sur l'échelle. Danaë se détacha du groupe et gravit lentement les échelons, bientôt suivie par Ophélia et Julius. Tom laissa passer Electra et Nathan avant de monter à son tour.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, une odeur suffocante lui attaqua les narines. Une fragrance agressive mélangeant l'encens, les fleurs séchées et une vague parfumée à quelque chose d'inqualifiable. Les enfants cillèrent et frottèrent leur paupières assaillies par la fumée. La salle était basse et longue, tapissée de coussins mités et de toiles d'araignées. les volets ne laissaient filtrer que quelques rayons de lumière et le fond de la pièce demeurait obscur.

- Ah vous voilà ! S'écria une voix enthousiaste derrière eux.

Tom sursauta et fit volte-face. C'était une femme petite et replète qui leur faisait face. Elle portait un large pantalon fleuri et une chemise de crépon rose et jaune. Son accoutrement et son visage réjoui, caché quelque part derrière ses boucles brunes, contrastaient étonnement avec l'ambiance mystérieuse et étouffante de la pièce.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Continua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Je suis très heureuse de commencer l'année avec vous Installez-vous, installez-vous, fit-elle en désignant les poufs poussiéreux qui encerclaient les tables basses.

Tom, Danaë, Ophélia et Julius Malefoy - qui ne savait pas où s'asseoir - prirent la première table. Ils formaient sûrement le groupe le plus étonnant de la classe et s'attiraient des regards surpris et suspicieux. Il sentit tout à coup sa respiration devenir sifflante et pénible. Tom haussa les épaules et lança un bref sourire à Danaë.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu, ce matin? Demanda-t-il en essayant de chasser le malaise qui l'oppressait.

- Botanique, grimaça-t-elle en exposant ses mains légèrement gonflées. Je te conseille d'être prudent avec les petits bourgeons. Ils n'ont pas l'air, mais ce sont les plus agressifs

Ophélia se mit à rire et Miss Lynn tapa dans ses mains.

- Bien ! nous allons commencer rapidement si vous le voulez bien. Je m'appelle Azéa Lynn et je serai votre professeur durant ces six longues années qui vous restent avant la libération finale

Elle sourit à ses élèves et s'avança légèrement, dans un tourbillon de fleurs mauves et vertes.

- Nous commencerons par étudier les lignes de la main. Les bases en sont simples, mais les subtilités plus complexes à déceler. Ce sera le programme du premier semestre, après quoi nous attaquerons les feuilles de thé et les boules de cristal

Un frisson d'impatience traversa la salle. Tous rêvaient de pouvoir se servir d'une vraie boule de cristal.

- Avant de commencer je vais vous faire une petite démonstration Mademoiselle, dit-elle en se tournant vers Danaë, voudriez-vous bien me donner votre paume?

- C'est que Mes mains ont eu un léger accident en botanique

- Ah je vois, acquiesça miss Lynn en se penchant. Il faut être prudent avec les bulbazoaires carnivores, ils sont vénéneux lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ouverts

Elle se redressa et sourit.

- Ce n'est rien, ce sera guéri ce soir. Jeune homme, vous voulez m'assister?

Tom leva un regard inquiet vers son professeur. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas refuser, mais plus il y pensait, plus l'idée qu'elle lise son avenir lui déplaisait.

__

Pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur? Qu'elle voit des choses Que tu préférerais continuer à ignorer? Qu'elle dise ce que tu as vu dans le journal et dans les rêves?

Tom sera les dents. Depuis qu'il était revenu, la Voix avait recommencé à le tourmenter. Il se leva et força un sourire sur ses lèvres. Automatiquement, il tendit sa main gauche à Miss Lynn.

- Je vois que vous connaissez les us de la divination, remarqua-t-elle en souriant. monsieur

- Jedusor, répondit-il. Tom Jedusor.

Elle prit sa paume dans la sienne et commença à inspecter les lignes.

- Commençons par le passé Vous êtes né en fin d'année, dans un endroit très froid. Vousvous avez perdu vos parents très jeune, j'en suis désolée

Tom frissonna mais il ne dégagea pas sa main.

- Vous descendez d'une longue, très longue lignée de sorciers par un de vos parents J'en ai rarement vu de plus ancienne.

Il entendit le reniflement méprisant d'Electra. Une très longue lignée? Songea-t-il. Il savait que ses grands-parents maternels étaient tous deux sorciers, mais il ne connaissait rien de sa famille au-delà d'eux. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ses grands-parents.

- Vous avez grandi dans le monde moldu, continua Miss Lynn. Vous ignoriez votre appartenance à la communauté magique Vous voyez là? C'est la marque d'un choc important. Et puis Un décès récemment. Quelqu'un de proche. Je suis vraiment navrée

Tom commençait à en avoir assez de l'entendre divulguer toute son existence devant la classe attentive. Mais le pire était à venir.

- Bien, voyons le futur maintenant

Miss Lynn fronça alors les sourcils, ses yeux parcourant la paume de Tom à plusieurs reprises. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son front se creusa tandis qu'elle demeurait silencieuse.

- Quoi? Demanda finalement Tom, alarmé par son mutisme.

- Jeje n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, murmura-t-elle. Regardez vous-même Votre ligne de vie est brisée à trois endroits différents. La première marque se situe ici. Ce qui signifie que c'est arrivé très récemment ou que cela surviendra bientôt.

Le regard affolé de Tom croisa celui de Danaë, dont les grands yeux verts étaient figés.

__

Pourvu qu'elle ne pose pas de questions ! Espéra-t-il. Mais Miss Lynn semblait trop fascinée par les sillons de sa main pour le questionner.

- Les deux autres se trouvent là et là, vous voyez? Mais Ça n'est pas le plus étrange. Votre ligne de vie et parfaitement uniforme jusqu'ici Et regardez Après la seconde brisure elle Elle se divise ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant. Une des deux branches s'affine puispuis s'efface. Et l'autre commence plus haut et c'est sur celle-ci qu'est la dernière brisure. Après cela votre ligne est incroyablement fine comme dans un coma profond je suppose. Puis elle s'épaissit à nouveau. Maintenant regardez votre ligne de cur. Elle disparaît entièrement à un moment qui coïncide à peu près avec la seconde marque de votre ligne de vie. Et toutes vos autres lignes elles

Elle paraissait de pas pouvoir achever sa phrase. Ses yeux brillaient derrière ses paupières lourdes.

- Elles se dédoublent ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Murmura Tom qui essayait de ne pas retirer sa main pour s'enfuir de cet endroit.

Miss Lynn plongea son regard dans celui du garçon.

- Sur votre main, Tom, il y a

Elle se tut encore et inspira longuement.

- Il y a deux vies.

Un silence écrasant s'abattit sur la salle. Tom cilla, incrédule, ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- C'est comme si Il y avait l'avenir de deux personnes différentes superposées sur votre paume. Et que l'une d'elle

Tom baissa le regard sur la seconde ligne, celle qui disparaissait si vite après la profonde marque sur sa ligne de vie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, mais il ne put proférer une seule parole. L'autre ligne, celle qui survivait à cette cassure était anormalement droite et profonde, comme tracée avec précaution. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ne jamais remarquer cela dans sa main. À nouveau il regarda son professeur. Le teint pâle de la jeune femme ne le rassura pas. Son cur se mit à battre plus vite. Soudain, il eut la certitude qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit. Qu'avait-elle vu qu'elle taisait à présent? Qu'y avait-il dans son avenir qui la faisait blanchir ainsi?

- Merci, déclara Miss Lynn en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Nous pouvons commencer maintenant

Tom se rassit à côté d'Ophélia qui lui lança un drôle de regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le reste du cours passa affreusement lentement et Tom sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter longtemps les yeux pesants de ses camarades. Lorsque la cloche retentit, son seul désir était d'aller se réfugier au dortoir et de ne plus en sortir. Danaë et Ophélia devaient se rendre au terrain de quidditch pour rejoindre Justin et Tom déclara qu'il préférait retourner dans sa salle commune, prétextant une brusque migraine.

Tous les élèves quittaient la salle lorsque la voix de Miss Lynn l'interpella.

- Monsieur Jedusor ! Puis-je vous parler une seconde?

Il retourna vers elle avec réticence.

- Tom je voulais simplement vous dire

Il vit ses mains se mettre à trembler et ses yeux fuir son visage. Tout à coup, elle ramena son regard sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui a été qu'il faut craindre, Tom. C'est ce qui pourrait être.

Tom ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu-quoi? Je ne comprends pas professeur

Miss Lynn eut un pâle sourire.

- Vous allez être en retard pour le déjeuner, dit-elle.

Tom serra son sac contre lui, immobile. Mais elle ne semblait pas prête à ajouter quoi que ce fût, aussi décida-t-il d'abandonner et se dirigea vers la trappe d'un pas chancelant. Alors qu'il avait descendu les premiers échelons, la voix de son professeur s'éleva à nouveau. Il la vit debout près du feu, ses yeux grand ouverts, ses mains agrippées à son châle.

- Tom ! Méfiez-vous des aigles !

Et avec cela elle disparut entre les flammes.


	18. Les Cercles des Pouvoirs

Ah, il est peut-être temps que je mette une note

Non, désolée, ce n'est pas vraiment une update. C'est plutôt une remise à jour. J'en avais sérieusement marre de voir mon chapitre neuf dans mon chapitre 1, dooonc, j'ai préféré tout reposter, avec quelques légères modifications dans les chapitres (rien de terrible, simple corrections).

Par contre, pour le chapitre 19, il se _pourrait _(mais, vraiment, je n'en suis pas sûre) qu'il arrive plus tôt que prévu. Je ne voudrais pas trop vous donner de faux espoirs, mais en tous cas j'ai bien avancé ces derniers jours alors regardez quand même en fin de semaine

CHAPITRE 18

_ Notre père qui es aux cieux_

La ruelle est vide. Ses pas résonnent comme des coups dans l'obscurité. Seule la sinistre litanie vient troubler le silence de la nuit. L'écho de la prière lui parvient étrangement clair malgré la distance.

Que Ton nom soit sanctifié

Il ne sait pas d'où vient la voix. Mais il la connaît. C'est une voix d'enfant et il l'a déjà entendu. Souvent, même. Mais il ne peut pas se souvenir.

que Ton règne vienne, que Ta volonté soit faite

Il sent le souffle lui manquer. Il voudrait qu la voix se taise, que la prière cesse. Mais inlassablement elle continue à psalmodier, quelque part où il ne peut que l'entendre. Il porte ses mains à ses oreilles.

sur la Terre comme au ciel.

Il souffre, il brûle, il se débat. Mais il n'y a personne. Soudain, des pleurs étouffés lui parviennent. La voix subsiste, entrecoupée de sanglots.

Pardonne-nous nos offenses Comme comme

"Non !" Il a crié cette fois. Il refuse d'écouter, il se tord de plus belle.

Comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés.

" Il n'y a pas de pardon ! " hurle-t-il. Mais est-ce vraiment sa voix? " Il n'y a pas de Dieu !"

Il doit trouver la voix, la faire taire, oui, la faire taire

Tuer

__

à jamais. Quelqu'un près de lui.

"Tom !"

Ne nous soumets pas à la tentation

"Tom !"

Et délivre-nous

" Silence !" Il sens ses genoux céder, les voix deviennent plus fortes. Il a mal, Seigneur Il ne supporte plus la douleur, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose

Et délivre nous du Mal. Amen. 

- Tom !

Ses entrailles étaient nouées comme des serpents. Sa bouche avait un goût de sang.

Ophélia lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

- Tu dors en cours, maintenant?

Tom cligna des yeux. La salle de classe se matérialisa peu à peu sous ses yeux bouffis de sommeil. La salle et le visage pour le moins contrarié de Mrs Millia qui le sondait de ses grands yeux d'oiseau de proie.

- Vous feriez mieux de dormir pendant la nuit, Jedusor, cingla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre que mon cours soit l'endroit le plus approprié pour se reposer.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, madame, balbutia Tom, le visage livide.

Son professeur lui lança un regard mauvais mais s'éloigna sans autres commentaires.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Chuchota Ophélia. Tu es tout pâle

- C'est rien, assura-t-il. Juste un Mauvais rêve.

Depuis que les préparatifs pour les fêtes de Noël avaient commencés, les élèves ne tenaient plus en place. Un nouveau bal allait être organisé pour le réveillon et tous arpentaient les couloirs en quête d'un partenaire. Améthyste avait opté pour un garçon de Poufsouffle, de deux ans son aîné, qui l'avait harcelée depuis le mois d'octobre pour qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner.

Tom et Danaë, quant à eux, faisaient l'objet d'un sérieux débat au sein de l'école. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ? Personne ne se souvenaient d'avoir déjà vu un tel couple à Poudlard. Si Tom avait eu la naïveté de penser que cela ne pourrait qu'améliorer les relations des deux maisons et leur montrer que l'entente était toute à fait possible, il fut vite détrompé. Serpentards et Gryffondors lui lançaient des regards mauvais et les réflexions désobligeantes fusaient dès qu'ils étaient aperçus ensemble.

Non qu'il s'en trouvât particulièrement affecté. Les moqueries de ses camarades, il les subissaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cependant il était presque déçu de constater que les élèves des deux maisons étaient aussi intolérants et stupidement obstinés que ce que l'on disait.

- Ça ne va pas changer, répétait Danaë en haussant les épaules. Ça fait sûrement des siècles que c'est comme ça, alors

Mais Tom refusait de se voir si vite vaincu. Il refusait d'être jugé sur sa différence. Il parlaient de moins en moins aux autres et se refermait sur ses amies.

- Mais laisse les jacasser, lui disait Chloé chaque fois qu'il tentait de s'expliquer auprès de quelqu'un. N'essaie pas de te justifier, tu n'es coupable de rien.

Améthyste et Ophélia se contentaient de froncer le nez sans même relever les insultes.

Mais ce n'était pas ses camarades de classe qui étaient responsables de la nervosité permanente de Tom. Les cauchemars l'assaillaient à nouveau. Il s'était plongé dans divers manuels d'interprétation, espérant déchiffrer la signification de ces visions qui hantaient ses nuits. De plus, la cape d'invisibilité, toujours soigneusement pliée dans sa valise, occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. S'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, se glisser jusqu'à la Réserve pour chercher un livre qui pourrait l'aider Mais il y avait plusieurs semaines qu'il y songeait, sans jamais oser mettre ses plans à exécution.

Ce fut le 15 décembre qu'il se décida enfin. Cette nuit là, la femme aux cheveux roux était revenue. Il entendait des cris et des supplications, puis, chaque fois, la même lumière verte l'éblouissait et il se réveillait, des pleurs enfantins résonnant à ses oreilles, une douleur lancinante dans les bras et les jambes.

Il était 17 h 15 lorsque Tom pénétra dans la bibliothèque. Quelques élèves étudiaient silencieusement, le nez plongé dans d'énormes volumes poussiéreux. Il avait lui-même des recherches à faire sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : l'imperium, qui permettait de contrôler l'esprit de quelqu'un, le doloris, qui infligeait une souffrance terrible à celui qui le recevait et l'Avada Kedavra, le plus terrible, le sort de la mort. Il fallait une grande puissance pour les réaliser et davantage encore pour les maîtriser. Tom devait travailler sur les émotions qui entraînaient le lancement des sorts et celles qui permettaient de les contrer. Il fallait cependant s'y prendre avant que le sort ne fut lancé, car il n'existait aucune parade contre les Impardonnables. Tom évaluait difficilement l'extrémité à laquelle se trouvaient ses professeurs pour enseigner cela à des élèves de deuxième année. Ils avaient peur. L'idée que Grindelwald attaquât Poudlard flottait dans tous les esprits.

Cependant, comme à chaque fois, Tom fut incapable de se concentrer sur son travail. Quelques secondes après son arrivée, il cherchait déjà des livres susceptibles de l'aider dans l'interprétation de ses songes.

Danaë et Ophélia s'étaient rendues au stade de Quidditch pour passer les épreuves de sélections, retardées en raison du mauvais temps. Améthyste et Chloé les avaient accompagnées pour les encourager.

Tom s'installa à une table à une distance raisonnable des autres enfants, comme à l'accoutumée. Assez loin pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce qu'il faisait et assez près pour que son isolation ne semble pas suspecte. Il préférait que personne ne sache qu'il était dérangé par des rêves terrifiants. Il repéra un ou deux livres qui pouvaient se révéler intéressants et les feuilleta avec application. Malheureusement, ses recherches n'aboutirent pas davantage que les fois précédentes. Il s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose grincer derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir la porte de la Réserve s'ouvrir avec un léger cri de ses gonds rouillés.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Personne n'avait poussé la grille qui béait à présent, l'invitant insidieusement à se glisser à l'intérieur. Il parcourut furtivement la salle du regard, hésitant. Personne n'avait remarqué le phénomène.

__

Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? C'est ta chance, entre, ne perds pas de temps !

Lentement, Tom se leva, le plus silencieusement possible et se dirigea vers la Réserve. Son cur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il cédait sans résistance aux ordres de la Voix.

De longues rangées de livres se dessinèrent sous ses yeux, des centaines d'étagères plongées dans l'obscurité. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la pièce. Ses yeux parcoururent les premiers volumes : _L'Art de l'obscur, Potions et Poisons, Sortilèges bannis, l'Histoire de la Magie Noire, Malédictions et Visions, Les Secrets des Ténèbres_

Tom se figea soudain. Ses yeux revinrent en arrière et se fixèrent sur un vieux livre relié de cuir, enfoncé entre deux gros volumes. _Malédictions et Visions._ Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Était-il possible que ses cauchemars soient plus que de simple rêves ? Se pouvaient-ils qu'ils aient Une dimension prémonitoire ?

Il fit un pas en avant, tendant la main vers l'ouvrage. Ses doigts effleurèrent la tranche, la saisirent et

- Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas crier. Faisant aussitôt volte-face il se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage morose de Myrtille Maleray. Il contint l'impulsion meurtrière qui le submergea et avisa un sourire crispé.

- Myrtille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas assister aux sélections ?

- Aux sélections ? Que veux-tu que j'aille faire aux sélections ? Regardez des imbéciles faire de choses que je n'arriverai jamais à reproduire ?

Elle émit un couinement strident et plusieurs personnes se retournèrent.

- De toute manière je déteste ces grands rassemblements, hoqueta-t-elle, ça ne leur donne qu'une occasion de plus de se moquer de moi !

- Mais, non, Mimi, répondit Tom avec lassitude.

Il avait du mal à éprouver de la compassion pour elle, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Elle était constamment la cible de ses camarades.

- Mais si ! Dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. Ils me font des croche-pieds chaque fois que je passe dans les rangs !

- Hum, Tu viens étudier ? Enchaîna Tom pour changer de sujet.

Il savait qu'elle était sur le point de faire une crises de larmes. L'antipathie qu'elle lui avait témoignée lors de leur première rencontre s'était envolée. Tom était sans aucun doute la personne à laquelle Myrtille faisait le plus confiance, depuis qu'il avait pris sa défense, un matin, au réfectoire. Il avait passé trois mois à le regretter. À partir de ce jour, elle s'était fait un devoir de le suivre partout en lui relatant ses malheurs quotidiens. L'intérêt qu'elle manifestait pour Tom amusait beaucoup les autres élèves et indisposait grandement le jeune garçon.

- Oui, dit-elle en reniflant. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je J'allais partir ! Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mrs Millia tout à l'heure

- Oh, fit-elle, visiblement déçue. Bon.

- Bonne après-midi ! Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il n'en revenait pas. Cette idiote venait de gâcher sa plus belle chance de parvenir à ses fins. La colère lui monta au visage, étendant une large barre rouge sur ses pommettes. Il lui fallait ce livre. Il devait absolument le lire. Cela ne pourrait que l'aider dans sa quête de réponses.

Oui, il devait l'avoir et il l'aurait, quoiqu'il arrive. Tom s'étonna lui même de tant de détermination. Un frisson parcourut son échine . Depuis quand s'emportait-il de la sorte ? Des mots blessants et cruels tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, ces mots qui auraient franchi ses lèvres devant Myrtille s'il n'avait battu en retraite si rapidement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il répugnait à faire souffrir les autres.

Mais une autre pensée vint balayer ses considérations. La cape. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'il l'utilise. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Peut-être, alors, les rêves cesseraient-ils de le harceler.

Il traversa son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa main chercha la boule de poils blanche pelotonnée contre son oreiller.

- Cette nuit, murmura-t-il à Nephtys, pourrait être la dernière sans sommeil.

Comme il se trompait

À 23h 17, Tom se glissait hors de son dortoir, la cape d'invisibilité soigneusement drapée autour de lui.

S'extirper de sa chambre sans éveiller les autres occupants n'avait pas été chose facile. Nathan ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son sommeil, si bien que Tom ne pouvait dire s'il dormait réellement. Thomas ronflait de toute la force de ses maigres poumons, réveillant invariablement l'un ou l'autre de ses colocataires alors qu'il émettait un vrombissement particulièrement sonore.

Plusieurs fois, Tom s'était figé dans le noir, certain d'avoir été repéré. Mais aucun des autres garçons n'avait semblé le remarquer.

Nephtys pelotonnée contre son cou, il s'avança à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs sombres. Lancer un sortilège de lumière l'eût fait facilement repéré, aussi préféra-t-il progresser à tâtons. Il connaissait si bien le chemin de la bibliothèque qu'il aurait put s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Il se trouva rapidement devant la large porte cadenassée. Rien n'était plus facile que de l'ouvrir.

- Alohomora !

Dans un léger grincement, les lourds gonds de cuivre pivotèrent. Devant Tom, la bibliothèque apparut, gorgée d'ombres, immense et vide. Il entra avec précaution, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir cette pièce gigantesque à lui tout seul. Un sentiment d'intimité naquit en lui, comme s'il avait un lien profond avec chacun des livres qui reposaient sur les étagères poussiéreuses. Il lui sembla entendre des murmures comme il avançait entre les rayonnages, une rumeur secrète qu'il était le seul à percevoir. Toute angoisse le quitta subitement. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans l'obscurité et le silence, seul et apaisé. Il agita sa baguette :

- Lumos !

Un fin rayon de lumière jaillit de son extrémité et balaya les volumes entassés tout autour de lui. Il laissa tomber sa cape sur une chaise et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la Réserve. La grille était ouverte. Il ne se posa aucune question et entra avec assurance.

Il inspecta méthodiquement les différents livres qui s'étalaient devant lui. Un émerveillement enfantin l'envahissait peu à peu. Tous ces livres, toute cette connaissance à portée de main ! Comment était-il possible que tant de chose soient sues ?

Il retrouva rapidement _Malédictions et Visions. _Il tira délicatement le livre vers lui et le mit sous son bras. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte quand quelque chose attira son regard. Il leva sa baguette pour éclairer un petit livre usé et recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière blanche. De toute évidence, il y avait des années que l'on n'y avait plus touché. Tom se pencha pour déchiffrer l'inscription, gravée en lettres noires sur la quatrième de couverture : _Les Cercles des Pouvoirs._ Il contempla longuement ce titre. Pourquoi lui semblait-il l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ?

__

Cercles des pouvoirs

Il fut prit d'un besoin irrésistible d'ouvrir le petit volume. Les mots étaient étrangement familiers.

__

Cercles

Pourquoi son cur battait-il si fort ? Où avait-il entendu cela ?

C'est alors que tout lui revint. Une douleur mordante dans son dos, des flammes devant lui, sur lui, dans ses yeux, des mots, des mots qui brûlaient.

__

Le cercle est refermé.

Le cercle. C'était ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il attendait depuis près d'un an, depuis ce soir là dans la Grande Salle, lorsque la tempête avait éclatée. Le soir de son anniversaire. Et dans cet ouvrage, toutes les réponses à ses questions l'attendaient, il en était certain. Il serra le livre contre lui, prit d'un étourdissement soudain. Il tituba jusqu'à une chaise et s'y laissa tomber, _Les Cercles des Pouvoirs _déjà ouvert sur ses genoux. Il parcourut les pages introductives avec intérêt.

__

Les Cercles Des Pouvoirs apparurent après l'an mille. Ils devaient alors se composer, d'après les prédictions faites à l'époque, de vingt-six membres, treize dans chacun des cercles.

Il convient à présent de parler de ces cercles. Il fut prédit, en l'an huit cent quarante, la venue au monde de treize mages noirs, treize sorciers qui apparaîtraient à différentes époques et dont les pouvoirs n'auraient pas d'égal dans le monde magique. À Cette lignée, il fut donné le nom de Cercle de l'Obscur.

Toutefois, les Oracles annoncèrent la naissance de treize autres mages, qui, tour à tour, se dresseraient contre chacun des membres de l'Obscur. À ce second cercle, on donna le titre de Cercle de Lumière.

Tom s'arrêta un instant de lire. Il inspira profondément et tourna la page, les mainstremblantes. Le livre parlait des membres répertoriés de ces deux cercles. Les affrontements étaient généralement espacés d'un siècle, mais il arrivait, comme au XIVème siècle, que deux mages noirs se lèvent à quelques années d'écart. Chaque fois, l'élu de la lumière affrontait celui des ténèbres. Tom remarqua que les victoires étaient mitigées et que, sur les onze cas qui étaient présentés, seul cinq mages du Cercle De Lumière l'avait emporté sur leur ennemi. Six fois, donc, les Ténèbres avaient triomphé.

Après la mort des mages noirs, l'ordre revenait, mais les périodes de règne de ces derniers étaient de sanglantes transitions. Il était également dit que le Cercle de l'Obscur désignait ses membres par le sang. Tous les sorciers qui en faisaient partie avaient donc, quelque part, un ancêtre commun. Le Cercle de Lumière, par contre, choisissait ses adeptes au hasard.

Tom tourna à nouveau la page. Son souffle s'étouffa dans ses poumons. Le chapitre était intitulé " Le Talisman ". Et en dessous de ces lettres, une représentation presque parfaite de l'amulette de Tom y était tracée.

__

Le Talisman est le symbole du Pouvoir. Nul ne connaît exactement les secrets qu'il renferme, cependant, à chaque génération des Cercles des Pouvoirs, les deux mages se le disputeront. Celui qui pourra se l'attribuer et se servir de ses pouvoirs remportera la lutte et anéantira son adversaire.

Tom se figea. Il regarda à nouveau la gravure. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était son amulette, celle que sa mère avait cachée à son attention, parlant d'une prophétie qui Il avait peur de comprendre.

Il poursuivit sa lecture jusqu'aux caractéristiques attribuées aux mages des deux cercles. Il lut et relut celles concernant les élus de la lumière.

__

Tous les élus se trouvèrent orphelins à un jeune âge. Généralement élevé dans le monde moldu (exceptée Analya Ziccieva), ils menèrent une scolarité brillante. Leurs talents particuliers résidaient dans le duel et la métamorphose. Enfin, ils furent tous dérangés par des rêves prémonitoires ou des visions prophétiques.

Tom tremblait à présent de la tête aux pieds. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises, le regard fuyant, légèrement nauséeux.

- Nephtys, murmura-t-il à la petite bête, sagement couchée en rond sur la table. Nephtys, rappelle-moi est-ce que la métamorphose et le duel sont mes matières de prédilection ? __

La chatte le regarda sévèrement. __

- Et J'ai bien été orphelin à un jeune âge, élevé dans le monde moldu et dérangé par des rêves inexplicables ?

Elle s'assit sur ses pattes de derrière, lui lançant un regard grave.

- Et je détiens le Talisman du Pouvoir, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Il posa une main sur le pelage de Nephtys.

- Seigneur, murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive, est-ce que cela pourrait vouloir dire que c'est moi le le douzième élu de la lumière ?

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'interroger son chat plus longtemps. Des pas sonores retentirent dans le couloir . Affolé, Tom jeta la cape sur sa tête et bondit de sa chaise, puis s'enfonça dans les ombres de la bibliothèque.

Mrs Loob ouvrit violemment la porte. La pièce était vide. Pourtant, elle aurait juré avoir entendu du bruit dans la Réserve, alors qu'elle effectuait sa dernière ronde nocturne.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix aigre. Montrez-vous !

Mais personne ne fit écho à ses paroles. Elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et plissa ses petits yeux chassieux. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, décidée à finir son travail au plus vite avant d'aller se coucher. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais demandé les horaires de nuit.

Elle ne vit même pas la chaise tirée, pas plus que les deux livres, négligemment jetés sur le sol.

Tom se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle à pas lents. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler pourquoi il était venu, en fin de compte. Ce soir, le grand Bal de Noël avait lieu. Il aurait pu passer un bon moment, bien sûr, si tout n'était pas allé de travers, comme d'habitude.

Danaë était tombée malade la veille. Une fièvre récurrente se répandait à travers le collège et une trentaine d'élèves en souffrait depuis plusieurs jours. Poppy Pomfresh, l'assistante de l'infirmière, était passée dans toutes les salles communes leur annoncer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une maladie bénigne et que tous les infortunés seraient bientôt sur pieds.

Mais cela ne changeait rien au problème, ce soir. Danaë n'avait pas pu venir et avait refusé qu'il restât avec elle, assurant qu'il s'amuserait beaucoup plus au bal.

Sans aucun doute, il allait s'amuser, tout seul dans un coin. Ophélia et Justin venaient ensemble, ils n'auraient pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Améthyste était déjà au bras de son cavalier, un grand garçon au visage pâle et long qui était passablement terrorisé à l'idée de danser avec une fille. Chloé n'était pas venue non plus. Elle avait repoussé tous ses prétendants les uns après les autres. Tom ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait simplement de timidité ou si la jeune fille détestait sincèrement les garçons.

Donc, en entrant dans la salle magnifiquement décorée, Tom était déjà préparé à passer une longue et ennuyeuse soirée.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les couples qui dansaient déjà sur une musique entraînante. Il soupira. Il aurait dû passer sa soirée à la bibliothèque et poursuivre ses recherches.

Il était revenu à la Réserve, le lendemain de sa découverte, mais, mystérieusement, la grille était resté close. Et depuis, il n'avait jamais pu s'introduire dans la section secrète à nouveau. Il avait tenté de continuer ses investigations avec les livres mis à sa disposition, mais le résultat n'était pas très concluant.

Il trouva une chaise esseulée dans un coin et s'y laissa tomber avec gratitude. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à passer la soirée debout.

Tom avait beaucoup réfléchi. Ce qu'il avait découvert était trop gros pour être une coïncidence. Tous les signes convergeaient vers une seule hypothèse : Il faisait partie du Cercle de Lumière. D'une manière ou d'une autre, sa mère l'avait découvert. Voilà pourquoi elle avait cachée l'amulette pour que lui seul puisse la retrouver. Voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de le mettre au monde, au péril de sa vie. Et il n'avait plus le choix. Tôt ou tard, il devrait affronter le douzième élu des Ténèbres. Il en avait même oublié de déchiffrer ses rêves.

Il frissonna alors que ces pensées traversaient une nouvelle fois son esprit. Mourir ou tuer. C'était le seul choix qu'on lui laissait. Que deviendrait-il, alors ? Comment lui, Tom Jedusor, le pauvre petit orphelin, comment pourrait-il jamais triompher d'un mage noir ? L'idée était ridicule. C'est alors que la Voix se fit à nouveau entendre au creux de sa tête.

__

Oh, bien sûr, Tom Jedusor ne le pourrait jamais.

En un éclair, Tom revit le froncement de nez d'Électra lorsqu'il lui avait dit son nom. La Voix n'avait pas tort, pensa-t-il.

Jedusor

Ce nom qu'il haïssait avec une passion grandissante, le nom de son père, un simple moldu qui avait assassiné sa mère

Il inspira un grand coup. Non, Tom Jedusor ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie. Ce nom était une insulte, il n'avait pas choisi de le porter et il ne le subirait pas. S'il devait jamais faire de grandes choses, il lui en faudrait un autre. Un nom qu'il se serait forgé lui-même, qui inspirerait le respect, ou même peut-être la peur

Tom arrêta net le flot de ses pensées. Il balaya la Grande Salle du regard. C'était la déception qui le faisait divaguer de la sorte. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Pourtant, l'idée s'était ancrée dans son esprit. Elle se déployait inexorablement, lui paraissait de plus en plus logique. Un nom. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Un nom et il pourrait être ce qu'il souhaitait. Il échapperait à sa condition dégradante, il n'aurait plus rien de cet homme qui avait gâché son enfance.

Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de la table du buffet. Il saisit une des serviettes blanches éparpillées çà et là. Puis il plongea sa main sous sa robe et en tira un stylo moldu qu'il avait volé à Saint Clouds l'été précédent. S'éloignant à nouveau de ses camarades, trop occupés pour le remarquer, il regagna sa place initiale. Il posa le morceau de papier sur ses genoux et se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait trouver un nom qui ait su sens, du moins pour lui. Sans y prendre garde il griffonna sur la serviette.

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

Il songea un instant à ne garder que le nom " Elvis ", celui de son grand père. Mais il se ravisa rapidement. Ça n'avait rien de très impressionnant. Ce nom devait être le sien. Ou plus précisément, il devait _être _ce nom. Il tapota la mine sur la serviette.

- Je suis Je suis

Il s'arrêta. " Je suis " était dans son nom. Tom avait toujours était doué pour les anagrammes qui l'amusaient beaucoup quand il était petit. Il réécrivit le nom, changeant la place des lettres qu'il avait utilisées:

JE SUIS TOM ELV DOR

Tomelvdor ? ça ne donnait pas grand chose. Il écrivit encore, inversant les lettres :

****

JE SUIS DORLEVMOT

Tom grimaça. C'était encore plus ridicule que le précédent. S'il voulait être respecté, il fallait que son nom est une certaine grandeur, tout de même.

__

Tu veux qu'il inspire la terreur.

Non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

__

Ah non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu songeais, il y a quelques minutes ?

Pas du tout. Il voulait simplement oublier le nom de son père et s'en inventer un qui puisse Qui puisse

__

Faire trembler tes ennemis. Un nom qu'ils n'oseront même plus prononcer.

Tom secoua la tête.

- Tu as tort, dit-il tout haut.

Heureusement, personne ne put l'entendre et ses mots se perdirent dans l'océan de musique et de rires. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur ses essais.

__

Ton destin est de tuer ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Mourir ou tuer. Que choisis-tu, Tom Jedusor ?

Il serra les dents. Cette voix ne se tairait-elle donc jamais ? Devenait-il vraiment fou ?

__

La Mort t'attend de toute manière, sur tous les chemins. À toi de décider si ce sera la tienne ou non

- La ferme ! Hurla-t-il soudain, plaquant ses mains sur ses tempes.

Cette fois-ci plusieurs personnes se retournèrent. Tom aperçut Christiane Dinar, une élève de Serpentard de troisième année, s'approcher de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne.

- Ou-oui, bégaya Tom en changeant de couleur. Juste un Vertige.

- Ah je vois, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Tu devrais peut-être te coucher.

Tremblant, Tom ramassa le petit carré de papier. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que la Voix lui disait. Personne ne pouvait décider pour lui. Il était aux commandes de sa vie. Il n'accepterait plus les " jeux du sorts " qui avaient régi son existence.

Pourtant, que pouvait-il faire ? Était-ce la vérité ? La mort était-elle irrémédiablement inscrit dans son destin ? Était-ce cela que Miss Lynn avait vu dans sa main ?

Ses yeux retombèrent alors sur les lettres inscrites.

****

JE SUIS TOMELVDOR

DORLEVMOT

Mort. Mort' était dans son nom. Reprenant fébrilement son stylo il traça de nouvelles lettres :

****

JE SUIS MORT

Il sentit son sang se glacer. La phrase se mit à battre dans sa tête. Il lui restait cinq lettres. D, L, E, V et O. Des dizaines de combinaisons possibles. Mais la main de Tom n'hésita plus. Comme s'il avait toujours su, comme si le mot était une simple évidence, il changea les lettres de place une dernière fois. Il lut. Sa main trembla. Vint se placer contre sa bouche.

Il lâcha le morceau de papier et tourna les talons, traversant la Grande Salle le plus vite possible, bousculant plusieurs personnes dans sa hâte. Puis il disparut derrière la lourde porte qui émit un claquement sinistre en se refermant sur lui.

Christiane Dinar regarda Tom Jedusor se précipiter hors de la salle, le teint verdâtre, comme s'il avait été sur le point de vomir. Elle remarqua le petit papier et le stylo qu'il avait apparemment oubliés sur la table. Elle s'approcha, curieuse, et saisit ce qui s'avéra être une serviette de table. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un instant, elle avait cru voir plusieurs mots, griffonnés à la hâte, mais lorsqu'elle examina la serviette, elle ne lut plus qu'une seule phrase, tracée au milieu du rectangle de papier en longues lettres noires et précises :

****

JE SUIS VOLDEMORT

- Tom ! Debout Tom ! Tu vas être en retard !

- Quoiquequoi ?! Quessiquispasse ?

Tom bondit hors de son lit avant même d'être réveillé.

À son chevet, Magnus Fritz, un de ses camarades de chambre, se tenait aussi droit qu'un piquet dans du sable. C'était la première fois que Tom l'entendait prononcer une phrase complète.

- Magnus ? Dit-il en réprimant un bâillement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est dimanche aujourd'hui.

Magnus émit un grognement caractéristique et reprit son attitude habituelle.

- Pré-au-lard, dit-il laconiquement.

La lumière se fit instantanément dans l'esprit engourdi de sommeil de Tom. Pré-au-lard, bien sûr ! Il avait complètement oublié ! Il sauta dans ses vêtements et fit sa toilette en deux temps trois mouvements avant de se précipiter au bas des escaliers. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard, un village entièrement peuplés de sorciers situé aux alentours du collège, étaient normalement exclusivement réservée aux troisième année et plus. Mais aujourd'hui 31 décembre 1940, Le directeur avait donné une autorisation spéciale aux élèves de première et deuxième année afin qu'ils puissent s'y rendre également. C'était sa façon de fêter la nouvelle décennie qui commençait.

Tom se tordit la cheville dans sa hâte et fit une entrée clopinante dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à côté d'Ophélia qui écrasa son bol de céréales à l'aide d'une grosse boîte rouge. Tom resta interdit une seconde, contemplant l'objet avec perplexité.

- Bon anniversaire, précisa la jeune fille. Ça t'arrive de ne pas oublier ?

Tom fut pris au dépourvu. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il jamais de la date de sa naissance ? Était-ce par habitude de voir les gens fêter le nouvel an alors qu'il était mis à l'écart ? Ou bien avait-il continuellement trop de choses à l'esprit ?

- Je Non, dit-il en rougissant. M-merci.

- Ouvre le ! Dit-elle joyeusement. J'ai eu un mal fou à ne pas te le donner avant

Tom dénoua le ruban bleu qui maintenait la boîte fermée. Il souleva le couvercle et en sortit un objet long et pointu, emballé dans du tissu.

- C'est fragile, expliqua Ophélia, il faut y faire attention.

Tom retira le tissu et fit rouler la chose entre ses mains. Cela ressemblait à une défense d'éléphant creuse ou à un petit cor. Tom jeta un regard étonné à son amie.

- C'est une corne d'abondance, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Si tu lui demandes quelque chose elle te le donne. Regarde.

Elle prit la corne et dit d'une voix claire :

- Confiture de mûre !

La corne émit un bruit étrange, comme une petite détonation. Tom se pencha et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle était pleine d'une matière gélatineuse vaguement jaune.

- Marmelade d'orange, grogna Ophélia en goûtant la mixture. Évidemment, je l'ai achetée d'occasion, alors ça ne marche pas à tous les coups

- C'est génial, répondit Tom en remettant la corne dans sa boîte. De toute façon je préfère les oranges.

À cet instant, le professeur Dumbledore toussota au fond de la salle. Le silence fut immédiat. Il sourit à ses élèves et se leva.

- Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Avant le réveillon de ce soir, tous les élèves ont reçu l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

Un murmure d'excitation traversa la Grande Salle.

- Cependant, poursuivit Dumbledore, j'aimerais vous demander la plus grande prudence tout au long de cette journée. Vous connaissez tous la menace qui plane sur la région. Restez en groupes une fois dans le village et, surtout, ne le quittez sous _aucun _prétexte.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards graves et le professeur Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains.

- Bien, en attendant bon appétit !

Il se rassit et les conversations reprirent, à peine altérées par les mots du directeur adjoint.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom remontait au dortoir pour y chercher ce dont il aurait besoin pour la journée. Ce dont il avait besoin, songea-t-il, c'était de se changer les idées. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait causé sa fuite le soir de Noël, ni pourquoi ce qu'il avait écrit l'avait mis si mal à l'aise. En regardant ces mots, une terrible impression de déjà vu l'avait pris à la gorge et les cris, les pleurs des rêves étaient remontés à la surface.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser à nouveau, maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser de cette sensation. Il allait tenter de s'amuser un peu. De bien entamer sa treizième année d'existence.

Il regarda de plus près la corne d'abondance d'Ophélia. C'était un objet très pratique. À priori, il pouvait lui fournir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il réfléchit une seconde. Que désirait-il, au fond ? De quoi avait-il besoin ?

- Je voudrais des réponses, murmura Tom en reposant la corne.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de très inattendu. La corne se mit à trembler, à vibrer comme un instrument de musique. Tom la contempla avec des yeux ronds. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui donner ce qu'il attendait ? Il y eut un bruit mat et quelque chose fut éjecté du cylindre. Tom s'approcha pour découvrir ce dont il s'agissait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Aucun doute possible. Sa corne avait Pondu.

Il soupira et ramassa un petit uf rond et blanc. Ophélia l'avait bien prévenu qu'elle l'avait achetée d'occasion.

Soudain, l'uf se mit à bouger. Tom le posa sur son lit et l'observa. Il y eut un léger craquement et il vit un bec minuscule percer le sommet de la coquille.

- Oh, non, murmura-t-il.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un oiseau de la taille de son pouce avait éclos. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Un oisillon tout juste né. Pour sa plus grande surprise, l'oiseau déploya presque aussitôt ses petites ailes et se mit à voleter autour de lui en piaillant. Pourtant, les oisillons restaient des semaines au nid avant de prendre leur première volée.

Tom examina le petite bête qui s'était perchée sur son épaule en gazouillant joyeusement. Apparemment, elle déclenchait les foudres de Nephtys qui feula des qu'elle l'aperçut.

- Non, désolé Neph, je ne te laisserai manger un bébé oiseau sous mes yeux. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas tout ce qui vole, mais là

L'oisillon n'était pas très esthétique. Son plumage était d'un brun sale et ses yeux noirs encore collés sous ses plumes humides. Mais il ne paraissait absolument pas disposé à quitter l'épaule de Tom qui, après l'avoir chassé deux ou trois fois abandonna la bataille. Il descendit donc avec son oiseau fermement posé sur l'avant bras et rejoignit la Grande Salle.

- Bon anniv Améthyste ravala sa phrase. C'est quoi ça ?

- Sais pas, répondit Tom. Un moineau ?

Le moineau émit un hululement et voleta autour de la tête de son maître pour se donner en spectacle.

- Il est mignon, commenta Danaë. D'où est-ce qu'il vient ?

- De la corne d'Ophélia, dit-il entre ses dents.

- Tu as demandé un oiseau ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pas exactement

- Vous savez que les moineaux sont porteurs de toutes sortes de maladies ? intervint Chloé.

Bientôt, la petite troupe suivait les professeurs qui menaient la longue file d'élèves vers le village mythique.

Tom s'émerveillait au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétraient à Pré-au-Lard. Les toits et les murs avaient toutes sortes de formes et de couleurs incongrues, le clocher qui s'élevait à l'entrée de la ville était si tordu qu'il se demandait comment il ne s'était pas encore écrasé sur le reste de l'église. Tout semblait avoir été assemblé et collé à la hâte, les constructions ne s'encastraient pas les unes dans les autres, tout était merveilleusement bancal et étrange. Jamais il n'avait contemplé pareil spectacle.

Tom zigzagua entre les arbres et les maisons multicolores qui se penchaient vers la route anguleuse. Il suivait ses amies, un peu en retrait, espérant profiter au maximum de ses quelques heures d'insouciance.

- Je suis éreintée, soupira Améthyste aux alentours de midi.

Ils avaient arpenté le village de part en part depuis le matin. Tom les avait traînées dans chaque recoin, chaque boutique, chaque place avec un enthousiasme débordant. Les pieds des quatre filles demandaient à présent leur grâce.

- Oh ! tiens, justement, une taverne ! quelle coïncidence ! S'exclama innocemment Ophélia.

- D'accord, d'accord, soupira Tom, comme vous voulez

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce à la lumière tamisée. Ça et là, quelques sorciers sirotaient leurs boissons en bavardant. Chloé choisit une table vers le fond, un peu isolée des autres afin qu'ils puissent discuter un toute tranquillité. Mais à peine était-il assis que Tom remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. À quelques tables de la leur, un homme les observait avec attention. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape noire et sa capuche était rejetée sur ses épaules, si bien que Tom put examiner son visage à loisir. Il n'avait rien de très particulier et c'est là ce qui inquiéta le plus le jeune garçon. L'homme avait de petit yeux bruns fatigués, un menton long et pointu et des cheveux blonds sales. Cependant, il y avait dans son expression quelque chose qui mit Tom mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce son regard lourd qu'il sentait pesait sur sa nuque alors qu'il parlait avec ses amies.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, la pluie et le vent les accueillirent avec effusion. Chloé insista pour qu'ils se rendent à la boutique animalière où elle voulait acheter une lotion anti-parasitaire pour son chat. Ils la suivirent donc tous en sautant dans les flaques de boue et en s'enfonçant dans l'herbe humide.

Ce fut l'odeur qui frappa Tom quand il pénétra dans le magasin. Une odeur de fauve et de paille qui émanait des cages empilées un peu partout. Il jeta un il aux spécimens de la boutique. Des crapauds, des chats et des hiboux de toutes les couleurs s'agitaient de part et d'autres. D'autres animaux, plus rares, se trouvaient au fond de la pièce.

- Bonjour, les enfants, chevrota une voix.

Tom découvrit une grande femme maigre et sèche aux cheveux blancs et au visage parcheminé.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le moineau, toujours accroché à l'épaule de Tom gazouilla avec approbation. La vieille femme tourna ses yeux clairs vers lui.

- Oh ! Quel beau spécimen ! dit-elle en effleurant l'oiseau du bout des doigts. Il est bien rare d'en trouver par ici

Tom la regarda avec surprise.

- Ce n'est qu'un genre de moineau, déclara-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Un moineau ? S'indigna la vendeuse. Absolument pas ! C'est un oiseau sumérien ! Si je ne me trompe pas

Elle saisit la petite bête et l'examina de plus près.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, dit-elle finalement. C'est un aigle royal.

Tom sentit son cur manquer un battement. Le monde vira au gris sous ses yeux. Des bribes de phrases

__

Méfie-toi des aigles !

Envahissaient peu à peu

__

Des aigles dans la volière ?

Son esprit soudain engourdi.

__

Oiseaux tranchants

Je voudrais Des réponses.

- Tom ? s'inquiéta Danaë_. _Tom qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Les aigles Les aigles étaient sa réponse. Ceux qu'il avait vu dans la Forêt Interdite, l'hallucination qu'il avait eu, la tour en feu Tout cela aurait donc un lien avec ses problèmes actuels ?

__

Des aigles dans la volière ? Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence.

Se méfier Il devait se méfier des aigles. C'était ce que sa mère lui avait dit, ce que Miss Lynn avait répété par la suite.

- Ils sont souvent considérés comme des oiseaux de mauvaise augure, liés à la magie noire, commenta la vieille femme. Mais ce sont de magnifiques animaux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Tom se sentit pris de vertiges. Magie noire ? Ce pourrait-il que les aigles soient réellement liés à cela ? Peut-être Il déglutit. Le douzième envoyé des Ténèbres. Si ces oiseaux lui appartenait ? Si Il s'en servait pour trouver Tom ? La panique fusa dans ses membres à toute allure.

- Je Je ne me sens pas très bien, balbutia-t-il. Je vais prendre l'air.

Il sortit précipitamment, abandonnant ses amies dans la boutique. Il courut presque à travers la rue, son regard glissant de droite à gauche. Il repéra enfin un endroit qui semblait désert, une rangées d'arbres en retrait de la route. Il s'y réfugia aussitôt et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Une vague de nausée le submergeait, son cour battait comme un tambour. Il entendit alors le gazouillis du petit aigle près de lui. Une bouffée de rage lui monta à la gorge.

- Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de l'oiseau. Va-t-en ! Vous n'allez donc jamais me laisser en paix ?!

Il tenta de chasser l'aigle du revers de la main, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Va-t-en, ou je te préviens

Il tremblait de fureur. Ces oiseaux Ils étaient dangereux, ils étaient responsables de ce qui se passait. Oui, il fallait se méfier des aigles, chasser les aigles,

__

Tuer

Les empêcher de s'approcher, il fallait

__

Les exterminer

Les faire payer pour tout ce qui lui arrivait.

- Va-t-en, murmura Tom au petit oiseau. Ou alors

Toute notion de bien et de mal, toute logique l'avait quitté. Même l'absurdité de ses pensées ne le frappa pas. Il ne voyait plus qu'une seule évidence : le danger. Il le sentait tout près de lui.

__

Comme un animal Un animal sauvage. Il faut te défendre !

Il leva sa baguette. Le petit aigle s'élança soudain sur lui. Il le vit, les serres tranchantes, le bec acéré qui arrivait à tout vitesse vers son visage. Son bras n'hésita pas. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avec un tel naturel qu'il lui sembla incroyable que ce pût être la première fois qu'il les prononçait.

- Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte et forte, si semblable à celle de ses rêves, jaillit de sa baguette. Elle frappa l'oiseau en plein cur. Il resta un instant figé dans les airs, puis tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Toute constance quitta Tom au même instant. Elle s'échappa comme un fluide de son corps. Il vacilla. Son regard se posa sur la petite souris noire que l'aigle prenait en chasse alors qu'il avait cru se voir attaquer, puis sur le cadavre inerte de l'oiseau. Il venait de tuer une créature vivante.

La panique le frappa alors. Il venait d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable. Il venait de lancer l Avada Kedavra. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu

Un rire fusa derrière lui. Long et froid, il envoya des frissons dans tout son corps. Tom fit volte-face, le visage livide, sa baguette encore levée. En face de lui, l'homme de la taverne le regardait de ses yeux brillants, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres minces.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'à ton âge tu sois déjà capable de maîtriser de tels sorts, dit-il d'une voix glacée.

- Je Je n'ai pas voulu Pas fait exprès Murmura Tom misérablement.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Qui était cet homme ? que voulait-il ?

- Tu es encore très jeune, soupira l'homme. C'est regrettable. Mais les choses sont ainsi faites et je vois que je n'arrive pas trop tôt.

Il avança sa main maigre vers le cadavre de l'oisillon. Quelque chose s'éveilla alors dans l'esprit de Tom. Une brume de souvenir, aussi brusque que douloureuse.

__

Il était couché sur le dos, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. La fièvre tenait tout son corps, il ne pouvait pas échapper à la douleur, elle était partout. Puis des pas au-dessus de lui. Un souffle sur son visage. Danaë. Elle est là, elle le sauvera. Mais une ombre s'approche, plusieurs ombres. Ce sont les Autres. Ils se penchent sur lui, leurs mains sont sur sa gorge, il voit presque leurs visages

Le visage du souvenir s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser place à celui de l'homme blond. Tom recula et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Gémit-il.

- Tu sais ce que je veux, répondit l'homme. C'est comme ça. Il te faut mourir.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa baguette était dans sa main, pointée en direction de Tom.

Mais il ne prononça aucune parole. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur la poitrine du jeune garçon.

- Oh, Seigneur chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux de Tom se baissèrent malgré lui. Un jet de lumière rouge transperçait sa cape à travers ses robes. Il sentait l'amulette chauffer contre sa peau. La lumière atteignit la gorge de son assaillant comme une flèche. L'homme lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux les deux mains posée sur son cou. Il se mit à suffoquer. Ses ongles labourèrent le vide autour de lui, s'enfoncèrent dans la terre. Ses yeux se révulsèrent comme il tentait d'arracher son col sans y parvenir. Horrifié, Tom recula en trébuchant. Il s'affaissa sur le sol et rampa hors de porté derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Un flot de sang écumait entre les lèvres de l'homme. Et soudain, ses iris se tournèrent vers Tom, sa voix jaillit, en un croassement sourd, presque un ricanement.

- Tucrois que tu m'as vaincu ?

Il haleta comme un animal blessé, essayant de s'avancer vers le garçon.

- Ma mort ne te servira à rien ! D'autresd'autres viendront !

Il se redressa alors sur ses genoux, ses doigts repliés comme des serres , la gorge ruisselante de sang.

- Sois maudit, s'écria-t-il de toute la force qui restait dans ses poumons. Puisses-tu ne jamais trouver aucune paix ni aucun refuge sur Terre ! Puisses-tu vivre pour voir tomber tous ceux que tu aimes ! D'autres d'autres sont déjà en chemin

Tom hurla. Toute sa voix semblait lui être revenue d'un seul coup. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux et cria encore et encore. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit le choc sourd du corps de l'homme qui s'écrasait sur le sol. Il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. Le spectacle était désolant. De tous côtés, des gens accouraient, affolés, pour découvrir le cadavre d'un homme, tout ensanglanté, grotesquement étendu sur les feuilles mortes et un enfant tremblant, pelotonné derrière un arbre.

Tom perçut des murmures autour de lui, des visages qui se pressaient au-dessus de sa tête. Il distingua la barbe rousse du professeur Dumbledore et l'éclat de ses lunettes dans le brouillard. Et il entendit les mots qui glissaient sur les lèvres de chacun.

" Un envoyé Trop dangereux iciC'est encore lui n'est-ce pas ? Il a bien faillit le tuer Pas de doute c'est ça "

Une femme tout près de lui murmura alors :

- C'est bien un émissaire de Grindelwald.


	19. La Lettre de Sang

Voici sonner l'heure du grand retour ! trompettes, cors, tambours

Noooon, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien lui, le chapitre DIX-NEUF ! Le vrai de vrai !

Je ne vais même pas faire de commentaire sur ma lenteur, vous savez ce que c'est Enfin. Encore une fois désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews, mais, pour ne pas frustrer mes habitudes, je publie juste avant de me tirer à Bab-El-Wed donc je n'ai pas le temps Mais pour me faire pardonner voilà un beau chapitre plein de révélations !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée, harcelée, tapé sur la tête, pour leur soutien. C'est vous qui me donnez envie d'écrire.

Et tout de suite.

CHAPITRE 19

__

" Sois maudit ! Puisses-tu ne jamais trouver aucune paix ni aucun refuge sur Terre ! Puisses-tu vivre pour voir tomber tous ceux que tu aimes ! D'autres d'autres sont déjà en chemin "

Tom était allongé sur son lit, les yeux embrumés. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le plafond pouvait être fascinant. Il suivit des yeux les légères fissures qui couraient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en soupirant. Il devrait sans doute se lever, c'était l'heure pour lui de reprendre son entraînement.

Sa dernière séance l'avait laissé sans force et plein de courbatures. Il se redressa péniblement et secoua la tête pour en chasser le brouillard.

__

L'entraînement, oui. Il faut que je m'y remette.

Le soleil pâle du mois de février filtrait timidement à travers sa fenêtre lorsqu'il se leva pour aller l'ouvrir. Il aspira une grande bouffée d'air froid, embrassant le paysage du regard. Sous l'épaisse couche de neige, le parc ressemblait à une immense meringue hérissée d'arbres nus. Tom regarda avec lassitude les adolescents qui couraient dans la neige en criant de joie et les boules de givre qui volaient à travers l'air glacé.

Rien ne semblait indiquer que, il y avait moins de deux mois de cela, l'état d'urgence avait été déclaré à Poudlard. Armando Dippet avait en effet réuni les différents ministres pour leur demander l'autorisation de sceller l'école. Il était bien sûr interdit aux élèves, toutes années confondues, de quitter l'établissement par toutes autres voies que celle du train, au moment des vacances scolaires. La sécurité autour de la forêt avait été renforcée et les sous-sols, hormis l'aile des cachots, avaient tous étaient condamnés.

Depuis l'attaque de l'homme en noir à Pré-au-lard, les enseignants, le personnel et même les fantômes semblaient avoir les nerfs à vif. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour eux que Grindelwald, le mage noir le plus terrifiant du siècle, le plus puissant sorcier des ténèbres, avait jeté son dévolu sur leur précieuse école. Et il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour Tom qu'il était lui-même l'une des cible du mage.

L'homme qui avait manqué de le tuer l'avait clairement laissé entendre : il était en danger. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir découvert son appartenance au Cercle des Pouvoirs. Et si, comme il le pensait, il était destiné à combattre Grindelwald, il lui faudrait être prêt à faire face aux émissaires qui lui seraient envoyés. De toute évidence, Grindelwald n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre que Tom soit prêt à l'affronter.

Depuis deux mois, donc, Tom s'était résolu à prendre son destin en main. Il y avait quelques années de cela, jamais il ne se serait donné la peine de lutter pour sa propre vie, ou pour celles des autres. Mais tout avait changé maintenant. Il devait vivre. Pour Danaë, pour Améthyste, Chloé et Ophélia.

__

Pour Jenny.

Il soupira et referma la fenêtre. Il allait se transformer en glaçon géant s'il laissait le vent froid mordre sa peau plus longtemps.

__

Ma baguette, se rappela-t-il. _J'ai dû l'oublier sur mon lit_

Il ramassa le morceau de bois qu'il contempla longuement. Il était fin prêt pour une séance d'entraînement aux sortilèges. Le professeur Dumbledore avait manifesté le désir de voir tous les élèves, quel que soit leur niveau, s'atteler à la défense en duel. Après tout, Tom ne désobéissait pas _vraiment_ au règlement. Il ne faisait que le détourner légèrement

__

Je ne sauverai pas ma vie avec un sortilège de désarmement, se répétait-il sans cesse. _J'ai besoin de savoir attaquer mon adversaire. Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de dangereux_

Mais il n'en était pas convaincu. Très peu de sorts d'attaque étaient enseignés à Poudlard et il était certain qu'il y avait à cela une raison bien précise. Mais il se devait de travailler, de s'entraîner, de maîtriser chacun des sorts que mentionnaient les livres sous lesquels il s'ensevelissait. Il devait être le meilleur et il le serait.

Jetant sa cape sur ses épaules, sa baguette serrée dans son poing fermé, il dévala les escaliers de son dortoir jusqu'à la salle commune. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les cachots, vides à cette heure-ci, pour aller s'y exercer en secret lorsqu'une voix sévère retentit derrière lui.

- Tom Jedusor !

Il se figea sur place, à la fois surpris et contrarié. Faisant volte-face, il se trouva nez à nez avec les lunettes carrées et les sourcils arqués de la préfète en chef de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall. Ses verres lancèrent des éclairs sur le visage du pauvre Tom. Cette fille lui donnait toujours l'impression d'être pris la main dans le sac.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je me promène, répondit-il sur le même ton. J'ai le droit, non ?

Elle fronça le nez, mais ignora sa question. Elle lissa sa robe et réajusta ses lunettes avant de poursuivre :

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas assister au match de Quidditch ? s'enquit-elle. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, tu devrais te sentir concerné.

Un très léger sourire effleura son visage, un sourire qui semblait parfaitement déplacé sur cette bouche austère.

- Je suis curieuse de voir où iront tes encouragements.

Tom rougit aussitôt. Depuis que Danaë était entrée dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, tout le monde semblait considérer qu'il était d'ores et déjà un renégat et que son seul désir était de voir perdre sa propre maison. Minerva paraissait, quant à elle, trouver la situation hautement divertissante. Il n'était pas sûr d'éprouver pour elle beaucoup d'affection, mais quelque chose en elle lui inspirait un respect inexplicable. Et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas se montrer hostile envers lui.

- Le Quidditch ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup, répondit-il en songeant à ce que lui feraient Ophélia et Danaë s'il ne venait pas assister à leur match.

- Vraiment ? reprit Minerva. Les cachots te paraissent plus engageants ?

Le visage de Tom brûla violemment tandis qu'il bafouillait quelque chose en rapport avec les cours de potions et l'état délabré du plafond qu'il était nécessaire d'inspecter pour la sécurité commune, bien qu'il n'ait lui-même pas faim. Elle ne sembla pas convaincue et lui jeta un regard tétanisant par-dessus ses montures.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire, Jedusor, mais je te conseille d'être prudent. Je crois que tu es conscient d'être spécialement concerné par les mesures prises par le directeur.

Elle baissa légèrement la voix et lui jeta un regard presque compatissant.

- Écoute bien ce que dit Dumbledore. C'est un homme en qui tu peux avoir toute confiance.

Cela dit, elle tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du couloir. Incrédule, Tom fixa longuement le mur derrière lequel elle s'était effacée, assailli par la très désagréable impression qu'on parlait de lui derrière son dos. Depuis son agression, élèves et professeurs lui jetaient des regards inquiets et chuchotaient sur son passage. Bien sûr, personne n'avait jugé utile de le mettre au courant de quoi que ce soit. On s'était contenté de lui répéter d'être prudent et de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Furieux, Tom se retourna et reprit sa marche vers les cachots à grands pas. Il venait de perdre de précieuses minutes qu'il aurait pu consacrer à

- Tom !

- C'est pas vrai, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, pas _elle_

Myrtille surgit de derrière une statue de marbre décapitée et Tom eut la certitude qu'elle l'attendait là depuis de longues minutes.

- Mimi ! Dit-il sans se donner la peine d'avoir l'air aimable. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh rien, répondit-elle en se renfrognant, ses longs cheveux retombant sur visage en signe de désespoir.

Tom se sentit aussitôt coupable. Il tenta de prendre un ton plus enjoué.

- Tu vas voir le match, tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en approchant d'un pas.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre. Tom devina qu'elle reniflait sous son voile de cheveux sale. Elle méritait sans aucun doute le surnom de " Mimi Geignarde " que lui avaient attribué les autres élèves, mais Tom ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour elle. Il ne souhaitait à personne d'être le souffre-douleur d'une marée de gamins écervelés. Le fait que Mimi se soit éprise de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses, bien sûr, ni pour lui, ni pour elle.

- Bon Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, tant mieux alors

Il se tordit les doigts, cherchant désespérément comment se débarrasser d'elle sans la blesser. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de se rendre aux cachots s'il était constamment retardé. Il soupira bruyamment et se pencha sur la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

- Je Je suis tellement laide ! Explosa-t-elle soudain.

Tom resta stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ces paroles qui lui parurent totalement hors de propos. Tom n'avait jamais été très doué pour consoler les autres mais la perspective de voir Mimi pleurer sur sa veste le décida à prendre une nouvelle initiative.

- Mais non, tu n'es pas laide, mentit-il en tapotant l'épaule agitée de soubresauts de la pauvre Myrtille. Allez ne pleure pas

- Si, je suis laide ! Dit-elle férocement, comme si démentir ce fait indéniable était pour elle une insulte plus cruelle encore. J'en ai assez qu'on se moque de moi à cause de mes cheveux !

- De tes cheveux ? Interrogea Tom.

- Oui ! Vociféra-t-elle, de mes cheveux gras !

Tom fut sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais se contint. Il tapota à nouveau l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais Aller dehors. Pour te changer les idées.

Elle leva vers lui un regard humide et méprisant qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- En fait, tu espères seulement te débarrasser de moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tu es comme les autres.

- Myrtille

- Tout le monde veut éviter la pauvre Mimi qui pleurniche tout le temps ! Mais moi Moi je ne suis pas comme les autres, Tom.

Elle baissa la voix et il se pencha instinctivement pour l'écouter.

Moi je sais ce que tu fais dans les cachots.

Elle fit volte-face et partit en courant pour se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles qui se trouvaient être son sanctuaire. Tom demeura paralysé pendant une bonne minute. Mimi savait. Elle savait qu'il pratiquait la magie en dehors des heures de cours. Elle savait qu'il s'entraînait à maîtriser des sorts interdits.

__

Et les livres que tu as empruntés ? Chuchota la Voix à son oreille. _Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas au courant, aussi ? Peut-être est-elle déjà allé dire au professeur Dumbledore que tu t'intéressais à la magie noire ?_

Tom siffla à cette pensée. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la magie noire. Il l'étudiait, simplement. Ne fallait-il pas toujours connaître son ennemi " à fond et sous la peau " ? L'école était sans doute en grand danger et lui plus que les autres. Pouvait-on le blâmer d'essayer de s'en sortir ? Mais il lui resta un goût âpre de cendres et de bile au fond de la gorge. Ce n'était pas tant d'être pris qui peinait Tom. Mais si le professeur Dumbledore l'apprenait, alors il cesserait de lui faire confiance. Et Tom ne supporterait pas de l'avoir déçu.

Lentement il se retourna et rebroussa chemin. Une chose était sûre : il n'irait pas aux cachots aujourd'hui. Il reprit la route de sa salle commune en traînant les pieds, ruminant de sombres pensées.

Il fut heureux de trouver la salle de Serpentard vide à son retour. Un seul quolibet d'Electra ou de Nathan l'aurait probablement fait court-circuiter. Il s'affala sur l'un des longs canapés verts qui bordaient les murs et fixa à nouveau le plafond, accablé de fatigue. À douze ans, il lui semblait qu'il était déjà affreusement vieux, les membres brisés par l'arthrite et l'esprit parasité de remords et de cauchemars. Il ferma les yeux.

À cet instant, un bruit mat le tira de son demi-sommeil. Quelque chose frappait avec insistance à la fenêtre de la salle commune. Tom se redressa brusquement et, pris d'un léger vertige, tituba jusqu'à la vitre.

Un grand hibou noir aux yeux ambrés le scrutait paisiblement de l'autre côté de l'embrasure de pierre. Tom frissonna. Le regard de l'animal lui fit irrésistiblement penser à celui des aigles qu'il avait vus dans la forêt interdite.

Et à celui qu'il avait tué.

__

Ne pense pas à ça, se dit-il, cédant presque à la panique. _Ne pense plus jamais à ça !_

Il fit tourner la poignée de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand pour laisser place aux larges ailes de l'oiseau qui les déploya avec grâce avant de venir se poser sur la cheminée où crépitait le feu mourant. Le hibou lui lança un regard vitreux et hulula gravement avant de tendre sa patte.

Intrigué, Tom s'approcha prudemment. Pourquoi le hibou n'avait-il pas porté cette lettre le matin même, pendant le petit-déjeuner ? Et, surtout, qui pouvait bien lui écrire maintenant que Jenny était

Il détacha le petit morceau de parchemin et le déroula. Aussitôt, l'oiseau rouvrit ses ailes et s'envola, franchissant la fenêtre d'un seul mouvement. Ce n'était pas une attitude habituelle pour un hibou messager. Ils attendaient généralement une éventuelle réponse, ou au moins une récompense pour leur tâche accomplie. Mais Tom ne se soucia pas le moins du monde du comportement du volatile. Décontenancé, il lisait la lettre que celui-ci venait de lui apporter. L'écriture était droite et serrée, parfaitement inconnue.

__

Tom Jedusor, salle commune de Serpentard, Poudlard.

__

N'ignore pas les signes. N'ignore pas le sang. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par les folies des impies.

Il est encore temps, rejoins-nous au plus vite.

La courte missive n'était même pas signée. Éberlué, Tom la tourna et la retourna, cherchant une information supplémentaire sur son mystérieux correspondant et sur le sens de sa lettre. " N'ignore pas les signes " De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Cherchait-on à le mettre en garde ?

" Rejoins-nous au plus vite ". Mais qui cela ? Qui devait-il rejoindre ?

Irrité, il jeta la lettre sur le sol. C'était peut-être une nouvelle plaisanterie d'Electra. Depuis son agression, elle mettait un point d'honneur à tenter de l'effrayer. Mais Electra n'aurait jamais eu une idée aussi brillante pour le troubler. Il porta les doigts à sa bouche et mordilla nerveusement ses ongles. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on jamais en paix ? il n'avait rien demandé à personne, il n'avait jamais fait le moindre mal ! Pourquoi tout s'acharnait-il à briser sa tranquillité, lorsque ce n'était pas son cur ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, des larmes qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis la mort de Jenny.

__

Jenny, tu saurais quoi faire, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me dirais ce que je dois faire de cette lettre et si je dois la prendre au sérieux. Tu me dirais si je vois juste ou si je délire depuis le début

Mais Jenny était morte et il n'y avait plus personne pour éclairer Tom. Il avait bien songé à parler de ses problèmes à Danaë, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire partager son angoisse. Il l'avait suffisamment blessée l'été passé.

- Tom ! S'écria une voix enthousiaste derrière lui. Dépêche-toi, tu vas rater le début du match !

Il tourna un regard vide sur Justin Starkyson, emmitouflé dans son manteau, une écharpe enveloppée autour du cou. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience. Tom s'imagina le spectacle qu'il devait lui-même offrir. Blême, fébrile, les cheveux en bataille, une lettre froissée à ses pieds. Il se pencha rapidement pour la ramasser et la fourra dans sa poche.

- J'arrive, répondit-il faiblement.

Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et suivit Justin dans les couloirs.

- Tu ne portes pas les couleurs de Serpentard, fit remarquer ce dernier avec sévérité. C'est vrai que tu soutiens Gryffondor ?

- Je ne soutiens personne, fit-il, irrité par l'importance que tout le monde semblait attacher à ce genre de détails. Le Quidditch ne m'intéresse pas et je trouve mal venu d'arborer ces couleurs en cette situation. C'est un match _amical_. Pas besoin d'être sectaire.

- Tu trouves ça mal venu parce que ta petite amie est dans l'équipe adverse, répliqua Justin sans se retourner.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il se renfrogna et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Justin n'avait pas tort, bien sûr, mais ses insinuations commençaient à l'agacer. Après tout, n'était-il pas libre de soutenir qui bon lui semblait ? Évidemment, Ophélia était également son amie et jouait dans l'équipe de Serpentard À aucun moment cela n'avait posé problème entre elle et Danaë, pourquoi devrait-il s'en inquiéter, lui ? Il avait d'autres soucis pour le moment. Il essaya ardemment de ne pas songer à la lettre. Ce n'était qu'un canular. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Moi, ce que j'en dis Maugréa Justin en haussant les épaules.

En arrivant sur le stade, cependant, il avait recouvré toute sa bonne humeur. Les gradins étaient déjà presque tous pleins et seuls quelques retardataires cherchaient encore une place parmi les élèves de leur maison. Tom s'assit avec réluctance entre Justin et un garçon de quatrième année à la mine torve qui le jaugea avec hostilité. Il voyait briller tout autour de lui des capes vert émeraude constellées de motifs argentés. Sa robe noire lui parut soudain tout à fait déplacée.

Une forte rumeur monta bientôt du stade. Les joueurs venaient de faire leur apparition sur le terrain. Les deux capitaines d'équipe se lancèrent un regard mortel et se serrèrent brièvement la main, s'éloignant le plus vite possible l'un de l'autre. Il vit Danaë et Ophélia se sourire faiblement et le sifflet retentit, annonçant le début du match.

Il regarda Danaë s'élever rapidement vers les buts qu'elle était chargée de défendre tandis qu'Ophélia zigzaguait dans les airs prête à recevoir le souaffle. Tom suivit le jeu quelques minutes durant, puis se désintéressa petit à petit de la partie. Il vit Ophélia marquer un but au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et Danaë en arrêter trois. Pour des élèves de deuxième année, force était de dire qu'elles se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Il sentait bien que toutes les deux étaient nerveuses — bien sûr, elles jouaient leur premier match — et qu'un certain nombre de leurs maladresses étaient à mettre sur le compte du trac.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu — Serpentard menait quarante à vingt, Tom sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Le froid engourdissait peu à peu ses membres et, au lieu de le tenir éveillé, le plongeait lentement dans un demi sommeil. Il se demanda fugitivement comment les quatorze joueurs supportaient le vent glacial sur leur peau pendant si longtemps. Il ne sentit pas sa tête rouler sur le côté et personne ne sembla le remarquer.

Tom savait qu'il rêvait. Pourtant ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres. Il n'y voyait aucun spectre menaçant, pas de ruines, de cadavre, de flammes. Il se trouvait dans une large pièce circulaire dans laquelle il ne lui semblait pas être jamais entré. Pourtant, il la reconnut immédiatement. Un large panneau de bois était suspendu à la porte et portait l'inscription : _Bureau du Directeur_. Il avança prudemment inspectant les étranges objets qui l'entouraient. Des fioles de toutes tailles et toutes formes, de grands miroirs, des montagnes de papiers et de plumes, des instruments d'alchimie et une multitude d'autres choses dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Un bruit de pas lui fit faire volte-face.

__

Le directeur revient, songea-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas Dippet qui pénétra dans la salle. C'était le professeur Dumbledore. Tom fut aussitôt frappé par son apparence. Il lui sembla que Dumbledore avait pris une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient d'un blanc nacré et son visage affable, bien que toujours aussi ouvert, portait la marque du temps.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers son bureau et se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Il semblait épuisé. D'autres pas résonnèrent alors derrière Tom. Beaucoup plus pesants que ceux de Dumbledore, ils firent craquer le plancher et trembler les étagères couvertes de bibelots. Un homme immense, au moins deux fois la taille de Tom, se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait une barbe noire et fournie et un regard grave. Il inclina respectueusement la tête devant Dumbledore.

- Hagrid, lui dit celui-ci avec un mélange de soulagement et de lassitude, je vous attendais.

- Vous aviez besoin de moi, monsieur le directeur ?

- C'est exact. Nous avons un problème.

Le géant lui lança un regard étonné. Il se gratta le bout du nez et dodelina de la tête, manifestement impatient de savoir ce qu'il devrait faire. Dumbledore réajusta ses petites lunettes

__

Elles n'ont pas changée, remarqua Tom avec une certaine affection.

sur son grand nez et regarda sérieusement le dénommé Hagrid.

- Il semblerait que les lettres ne lui soient pas parvenues. Il va falloir agir.

- Pas parvenues ? S'étonna Hagrid. Mais Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ignore, mais ce n'est pas là un point capital. Il y a une grande agitation à l'Est.

Le géant eut un instant l'air perplexe, puis son expression songeuse laissa place à l'horreur.

- Vous voulez dire Que Qu'_il _pourrait revenir ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, répliqua calmement le vieil homme. Toutefois, il ne faut rien laisser au hasard. La négligence nous a déjà coûté trop cher. Disons que s'il avait la possibilité de revenir Le moment ne serait que trop propice. Il faut ramener ce garçon à Poudlard.

Un long frisson agita le corps d'Hagrid et, par la même occasion, celui de Tom. Il ne comprenait rien à, ce qui se tramait, mais les choses semblaient sérieuses.

- Il va falloir que vous le rameniez, déclara Dumbledore, avant que _quelqu'un d'autre_ ne le trouve.

Le géant hocha vigoureusement la tête, visiblement secoué.

- Vous pourrez lui révéler ce qui vous semble bon, ajouta-t-il, mais inutile de l'effrayer pour le moment. Nos craintes ne sont peut-être pas fondées.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit fébrilement Hagrid, je vais faire mon possible, monsieur.

Dumbledore lui sourit aimablement et croisa les mains.

- Très bien. Je vous charge donc de retrouver Harry Potter pour lui remettre sa lettre.

Un très désagréable frisson secoua le corps de Tom, remontant jusqu'à sa tête et dressant les cheveux sur sa tête.

__

Harry Potter

Sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi, ce nom sonna exécrablement à ses oreilles. C'était un nom qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais entendu mais qui évoquait une vive douleur dans sa poitrine. Un nom qui évoquait un éclair verdâtre, les hurlements d'une femme et d'un enfant et surtout, surtout, une insoutenable rage qui brûlait dans ses veines.

__

Mais je ne connais personne de ce nom, se raisonna-t-il.

Pourquoi, alors, éprouvait-il tant de haine à l'égard de ce garçon qui apparemment n'était même pas encore entré au collège ? Pourquoi son seul nom lui brûlait-il la gorge comme du venin ?

__

Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Est-ce que c'est une vision ? Cela va-t-il réellement se produire ou bien est-ce simplement un rêve ?

Mais Tom était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un rêve. Tout était d'une netteté trop parfaite pour cela. Toutefois, si, comme il le pensait, c'était là une scène du futur, elle se situait probablement dans un avenir fort lointain et il voyait mal en quoi elle pouvait le concerner.

__

Mais pourquoi cette vision ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne ressemble pas aux autres, il doit y avoir une raison

Il suivit des yeux la lourde silhouette gauche qui se dirigeait résolument vers la porte.

- Hagrid ! Lança Dumbledore en se relevant.

Le géant se retourna.

- Surtout soyez prudent. Évitez de vous faire remarquer. Par _qui que ce soit._

L'étrange emphase qu'il y avait dans ces mots intrigua Tom. Étaient-ils en danger ? Quel pouvait bien être son rôle là-dedans ?

Soudain, une décharge douloureuse lui traversa les côtes.

- C'est pas possible ! il s'est endormi !

Tom releva brusquement la tête. Un instant, sa vision se troubla, hésita, puis se raffermit. Devant lui, le terrain de Quidditch se vidait lentement et les joueurs remettaient tant bien que mal les balles dans leurs étuis.

- C'est fini ? Demanda Tom en se frottant les yeux.

Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est fini, lança joyeusement Justin en lui envoyant une grande accolade qui manqua de le faire basculer par-dessus les bancs au rang inférieur. On a gagné !

- Vraiment ? Fit Tom en réprimant un bâillement. Le score ?

Il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, mais s'il pouvait feindre ne serait-ce que quelques instants de s'intéresser à ce jeu qui passionnait tellement tous les élèves, peut-être cesserait-on de le harceler. Justin le regarda de travers.

- Quand est-ce que tu t'es endormi, au juste ? Demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

- Sais pas 40 à 20 pour nous, je crois.

- Aha ! s'exclama Justin en le pointant du doigt. Tu as dit " nous " ! Tu te considères donc comme un supporter à part entière de notre équipe !

- Justin, le score.

- 210 à 90. Heureusement que Barckley a attrapé le Vif d'Or, les deux poursuiveurs de Gryffondor étaient drôlement efficaces.

Il regarda Tom et lui tapota l'épaule.

- _Elle_ non plus, elle n'était pas mal. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que tu _dormais_.

Il l'espérait aussi. Sans doute Danaë ne dirait-elle rien, mais ce n'était pas une conduite très fair-play de sa part. Il s'ébroua et se leva en titubant. Contrairement à ses habituelles visions oniriques, son rêve s'évaporait rapidement. Déjà, il ne se souvenait que très vaguement de quoi il était question. Il y avait Dumbledore avec une barbe blanche Un homme à qui l'on confiait une mission Et puis quelqu'un à retrouver, un garçon Mais comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

__

Alors, sûrement, c'était juste un rêve. Un délire parfaitement normal provoqué par une grande frustration et un ennui mortel

Il hocha la tête, presque satisfait de cette version des faits. Mais pourquoi cette sensation désagréable, ce goût encore légèrement amer dans sa bouche ?

- Toooom !

Ophélia bondit sur lui comme un chat sauvage et s'agrippa à son dos.

- Alors, j'ai pas le droit à tes félicitations ? Demanda-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Ah, si Bien sûr ! Très beau match, vraiment !

- Je te remercie pour ta promptitude, dit-elle modestement.

Elle s'accrocha au bras que Justin lui tendait en la contemplant avec adoration.

- Où est Danaë ? S'inquiéta Tom qui retrouvait enfin ses esprits. Tu l'as vue après le match ?

- Aux vestiaires, je pense, répondit Ophélia d'un ton léger. Je crois Walker est en train de leur passer un savon

- Oh Les pauvres.

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affecté par le sort réservé à l'autre équipe. Tom songea qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi était-il incapable d'apprécier la victoire de sa propre maison ? Pourquoi, au fond de lui, n'avait-il jamais réussi à accepter son affectation à Serpentard ? Il soupira et releva la tête pour sentir une froide bourrasque lui balayer le visage. Soudain, la lettre qu'il avait reçue lui revint en mémoire. Ne ferait-il pas mieux de la montrer à un professeur ? Après tout, il ne pouvait être totalement certain qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie. Mais un frisson parcourut ses doigts gelés. Il était déjà le petit menacé, l'enfant étrange, doté de toutes sortes de bizarreries inexplicables Il ne manquerait plus qu'il reçoive en plus de drôles de missives venues dont ne sait où. Non Il n'était pas nécessaire d'aller inquiéter ses professeurs plus avant.

Il remonta le parc enneigé, oublieux des rires, du vent, du froid. Lentement, il laissa ses pas le guider vers l'intérieur du château quasiment déserté. Il aimait écouter l'écho de ses pas se répercuter dans les couloirs vides lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Cela alimentait sa concentration.

Non, il ne pouvait rien dire. Parce que, peut-être, cette lettre n'était pas une plaisanterie. Peut-être venait-elle d'un ennemi. Le visage de l'homme en noir fusa devant ses yeux.

__

D'autres sont déjà en chemin

C'est un envoyé de Grindelwald !

Tom Tu sais qui est Qui est Grindelwald ?

C'est un mage. Un mage noir. Le plus puissant de ce siècle sans aucun doute.

D'autres D'autres qui savaient qu'il serait un jour l'adversaire de ce mage. D'autres qui voulaient l'éliminer avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de l'affronter. L'éliminer ou bien le rallier à leur cause. " _Il est encore temps, rejoins-nous au plus vite. " _Il songea fugitivement au livre qu'il avait découvert.

__

Le Talisman est le symbole du Pouvoir. Nul ne connaît exactement les secrets qu'il renferme, cependant, à chaque génération des Cercles des Pouvoirs, les deux mages se le disputeront. Celui qui pourra se l'attribuer et se servir de ses pouvoirs remportera la lutte et anéantira son adversaire.

Et ce talisman, se rappela-t-il en portant la main à la poitrine, c'est lui qui le détenait. Alors peut-être serait-il plus sage pour Grindelwald de le retrouver vivant Pour récupérer l'amulette.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas le message. " _N'ignore pas le sang. " _Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? cela sonnait étrangement, comme un avertissement, et quelque chose au fond de lui, dans un recoin de sa tête se mettait à battre frénétiquement alors que les mots lui revenaient en mémoire. Il secoua la tête et la pulsation s'atténua.

Quoi qu'il en soit et quoi que représente cette lettre, il savait une chose. Il ne devait pas relâcher son entraînement. Il fallait qu'il travaille plus dur que jamais. Pourtant, il lui semblait que tous ses efforts ne le menaient pas bien loin. Il lui faudrait autre chose Quelque chose de difficile, de complexe, d'utile. Une vraie mission qu'il pourrait accomplir à titre de préparation, quelque chose qui mettrait à l'épreuve ses dons de sorcier et ses capacités intellectuelles. L'idée l'avait souvent effleuré, mais jamais il n'avait pu lui donner de forme concrète. Sans doute parce que, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne désirait pas _seulement_ aiguiser ses pouvoirs en prévision du combat. S'il avait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi dont on puisse lui être redevable à Poudlard Une chose que personne n'avait jamais fait et grâce à laquelle on se souviendrait de lui Une chose qui écraserait enfin tous ces regards suspicieux et ces grimaces.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les petits pieds pressés qui se mouvaient derrière lui. La main qui s'abattit sur son épaule faillit le faire basculer en arrière.

- _Ça, _c'est un sévère manquement aux devoirs conjugaux, déclara Danaë en croisant les bras. Où tu allais comme ça ?

- Oh ! Danaë ! Fit-il légèrement étourdi. Je Euh Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te cherchais et puis mes pieds Tu sais ce que c'est

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment fâchée, mais il pouvait voir qu'il l'avait vexée. Elle leva un sourcil d'un air dubitatif fronça le nez.

- Surtout que nous avons perdu, lui reprocha-t-elle. Tu aurais au moins pu venir me consoler.

Elle prit une pose dramatique qui lui arracha un sourire puis tira sur son bras.

- Bon, pour te faire pardonner, tu vas m'accompagner à la Tour Ouest.

- La Tour Ouest ? S'étonna-t-il. Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour voir le coucher de soleil, évidemment ! Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Pas pour jouer à la marelle !

- Aah, le coucher Bien sûr, je viens

Tom la suivit à contre-cur. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas très envie d'être avec Danaë. Il se sentait trop troublé par les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il laissa la jeune fille le guider dans le dédale de couloirs sombres et froids, l'esprit à cent lieues de son corps. Pour la première fois, il lui semblait qu'il était à deux doigts seulement de la vérité, des réponses qu'il attendait. Petit à petit, les pièces s'encastraient les unes dans les autres

- M. Jedusor !

Sans doute seule la voix du professeur Dumbledore détenait le pouvoir de le ramener sur terre à cet instant. Tom se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le grand homme. Son visage avait une pâleur inhabituelle et ses yeux d'ordinaire si joyeux étincelaient d'un éclat fiévreux.

- Veuillez nous excuser quelques instants, Mademoiselle Cembre, il faut que je m'entretienne avec Tom. Ça ne sera pas long, rassurez-vous.

- Oh Dit simplement Danaë, un peu décontenancée. Bien sûr, je Je t'attends ici, Tom.

Le regard du garçon passa rapidement de son professeur à sa petite amie. Ses jambes étaient clouées au sol, ses membres roides comme ceux d'un cadavre. Une voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait fermement de ne pas suivre Dumbledore, lui assurant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que ce dernier avait à lui dire.

Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi _sa bouche prononça-t-elle son accord, pourquoi ses pas se posèrent-ils sur ceux de Dumbledore pour s'enfoncer dans la salle de classe la plus proche ?

Une question que Tom devrait se poser jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

- Asseyez-vous, Tom, déclara machinalement Dumbledore.

Tom prit une chaise près de l'estrade. Ses épaules étaient secouées de frissons et ses dents claquaient irrépressiblement. Il agrippa fortement ses genoux pour se donner une constance et se força à relever la tête pour regarder son professeur. Ce dernier avait pris place au bureau et l'observait avec gravité derrière ses petites lunettes. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse que Tom voyait luire dans son regard, comme le soir de la mort de Jenny. Non, c'était de l'inquiétude et de l'épuisement.

- Il y a sans doute longtemps que j'aurais dû vous mettre au courant, commença-t-il. Mais beaucoup de choses sont très confuses. Je crois que vous le savez, Tom Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.

Le cur de Tom rata un battement. Il savait ? Il avait connaissance de son appartenance au Pouvoir ?

- Je l'ai remarqué dès votre arrivée, continua Dumbledore. Votre main.

Tom contempla ses mains sans comprendre.

- Vous êtes gaucher, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête sans mot dire. Alors cette histoire revenait sur le tapis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec sa main gauche ?

__

Oh, pas grand-chose, de vieilles superstitions...

- Il s'agit principalement de généralités, de rumeurs, poursuivit Dumbledore avec un geste distrait, de ces choses auxquelles j'attache bien peu d'importance. Mais dans votre cas Personne ne vous a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge de Tom était aussi sèche que du papier mâché durci.

- Non, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi être gaucher, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- À l'origine, répondit lentement Dumbledore, c'était un signe de reconnaissance. Celui des mages obscurs.

La bile lui monta à la bouche comme si un coup de poing venait de s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Le sang de tous ses membres cessa instantanément de circuler et se tarit, comme recraché par une blessure invisible.

__

Ce n'est pas possible.

- Toutefois, reprit son professeur, visiblement désireux de mettre fin à son émoi, c'est également un gène familial. C'est pour cela qu'il est indispensable que je vous parle ce soir. Ce stigmate que vous portez ne donne aucune indication sue vous-même.

- Quoi ? croassa Tom. Mais vous avez dit

- C'est un signe distinctif De votre famille.

Dumbledore retira ses petites lunettes et les inspecta longuement, puis il les réajusta sur son grand nez et regarda Tom avec sérieux.

- Vous a-t-on déjà parlé de vos grands-parents, Tom ?

Rien de ce que Dumbledore aurait pu dire ne l'eût figé de cette façon. Alors Il y avait un rapport ! Enfin quelqu'un s'apprêtait à lui révéler quelque chose !

__

Ils sont... morts, tous les deux.

Et avec une famille comme la sienne

Il croit morts ses grands-parents maternels

- Jamais, murmura-t-il, chaque parcelle de son corps pulsant au rythme effréné de son cur.

Dumbledore marqua une longue pause puis inspira profondément.

- Cyrus et Verna Betley furent de brillants élèves à Poudlard. J'ai fait une partie de ma scolarité avec eux. Mais en sortant du collège Ils ont choisi de rejoindre les forces de l'ombre.

Tom resta interdit, les bras ballants et les jambes en coton.

- Ils ont fréquenté de nombreux cercles de magie noire pendant des années. Environ jusqu'à la naissance de leur fille unique. Votre mère. Pendant une dizaine d'années, ils se sont retirés de cette vie et puis Grindelwald est arrivé. C'était il y a 26 ans, alors que Lyra entrait à Poudlard, si je me souviens bien. Les six ou sept années suivantes furent relativement calmes, mais le pouvoir de Grindelwald grandissait Et un jour, il a attaqué Poudlard. La tour de Serpentard a entièrement brûlé.

Des flammes gigantesques dansèrent sous les yeux de Tom. L'incendie. Celui qu'il avait vu dans la forêt interdite. Trois silhouettes se dessinèrent peu à peu, un éclair vert et sa mère qui courait pour lui échapper.

- Il me semble qu'il devait chercher quelque chose, dit tristement Dumbledore, car il n'a pas cherché à recruter des partisans. Tout porte à croire, cependant, qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il désirait. Quoi qu'il n soit, Cyrus et Verna ont été ce jour-là comptés parmi ces disciples. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles votre mère n'a jamais pu rentré chez elle après son mariage. Elle n'acceptait pas le camp qu'avaient choisi ses parents. Être l'ennemie de sa propre famille a été très éprouvant pour elle.

Dumbledore fit à nouveau une pause et soupira.

- Grindelwald n'était pas préparé à se dresser contre le ministère. Rapidement, il a dû se cacher hors d'Angleterre et y est resté durant de longues années, rassemblant de plus en plus de fidèles. Et aujourd'hui

- Il est de retour, acheva Tom, la voix tremblante.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Comme vous l'avez constaté, vous êtes vous-même en danger. Il est probable que Grindelwald en veuille à votre vie ou cherche à vous fléchir pour vous convaincre de le rejoindre Vous êtes le dernier d'une longue et illustre lignée et s'il ne peut vous avoir à ses côtés J'ai pensé que vous deviez savoir.

Un long silence s'abattit sur eux. Tom ferma les yeux et écouta les coups de marteaux dans sa poitrine. Alors c'était cela, la vérité. Il descendait de mages noirs et il en portait la marque. Ses propres grands-parents qui aujourd'hui voulait sans doute l'éradiquer à son tour Mais Dumbledore ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'il était le treizième élu du Cercle et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Grindelwald le cherchait. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit.

- Professeur ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. Je crois que

Il enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de papier froissé. La lettre. Il la tendit à Dumbledore, les mains moites et tremblantes.

- Je l'ai reçue aujourd'hui. Je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie, mais

Le professeur Dumbledore prit la lettre et la lut attentivement, son visage pâlissant à vu d'il.

- Je vois Murmura-t-il au bout d'un instant. Vous avez eu raison de me donner ça, Tom. Alors, nos soupçons ne sont pas infondés. Ils vous cherchent

- Monsieur, demanda timidement Tom, d'où viennent-ils Les aigles ?

Dumbledore se figea et jeta à Tom un regard pétrifié.

- Vous les avez vus ? Ils vous ont attaqué ?

- Non Non, mentit-il. Mais je les ai vus, oui

- Surtout, _surtout _ne vous approchez jamais des aigles, lui dit-il en saisissant son épaule, le regard flamboyant. Vous comprenez ?

- Ou-Oui, balbutia Tom. Mais

- Ce sont les oiseaux de Grindelwald, dit sombrement Dumbledore. Ils sont _extrêmement _dangereux et s'ils sont ici, c'est qu'ils ont une mission à accomplir. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Il se redressa et toute trace de colère déserta son visage.

- Je ne veux que vous protéger, Tom, vous devez me faire confiance. Nous sommes tous en danger, mais vous l'êtes particulièrement. Il faudra redoubler e vigilance.

Tom hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Lui qui avait voulu des réponses, il croulait désormais sous leur poids, sous leur ampleur qu'il ne mesurait même pas.

- Je sais que tout cela est terriblement lourd à porter pour vous, murmura Dumbledore en posa une main sur son bras. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'assumer, pour le moment. Soyez prudent et ne dits rien à _personne_.

- Oui Bien professeur. Je

- Si vous avez le moindre problème, venez me voir. Je vous promets que tout ira bien.

Tom acquiesça à nouveau, la douleur et la reconnaissance se mélangeant étrangement dans sa poitrine. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose. Jamais, tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il ne se permettrait de décevoir Dumbledore. Jamais.

Il sortit en titubant, la tête bourdonnante et les jambes faibles. Encore une fois, le sort s'acharnait sur Tom Jedusor.

- Tom, est-ce que ça va ?

Il sentit la main de Danaë sur la sienne et leva les yeux vers elle. Ses deux grands iris vert l'observaient avec attention, pleins d'affection et d'inquiétude. Il se sentit légèrement revigoré.

- Oui, ça va.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? S'enquit-elle en reprenant sa marche vers la Tour Ouest.

- Me parler Des cours de métamorphose, répondit-il. Rien de bien grave. Tu ne crois pas que le soleil est déjà couché ?

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence vers la tour puis Danaë lui parla du match de Quidditch et des examens de vols. Il hochait la tête sans vraiment écouter, tous ses sens perdus, sa poitrine frigorifiée. Sans doute ne serait-il pas revenu à lui si un garçon ne lui était pas rentré dedans au détour d'un couloir.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa celui-ci en ramassant son livre qui avait glissé au sol.

Tom observa ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés, étonnamment semblables aux siens. Le garçon se redressa et leur adressa un sourire un peu flou.

- Je suis tellement distrait Au fait, beau match, Danaë.

- Ouais, répliqua-t-elle avec une moue dubitative, on s'est juste fait écrasés

- Mais non ! Lança le garçon avec entrain tu t'es très bien défendue. Si Barckley n'avait pas eu le Vif d'Or Enfin, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous !

Il s'éloigna rapidement en tentant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Tom le regarda partir, relativement surpris. L'interruption de ce garçon lui avait presque fait oublier ses problèmes.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-il à Danaë qui s'apprêtait à continuer sa route.

- C'est un Gryffondor de quatrième année, répondit-elle. Il s'appelle Howard Potter. Il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au Quidditch, mais Tom, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Cloué au sol, Tom dévisagea Danaë comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

__

Potter

Très bien. Je vous charge donc

Je vous charge donc de retrouver

De retrouver

Harry Potter

- Potter, murmura-t-il.

Un éclair verdâtre explosa devant ses yeux. Après viendraient les cris. Les cris venaient toujours.

- Je Je me sens un peu mal je suis désolé je vais pardon

Et avec cela, Tom détala dans les escaliers. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, assailli d'images grises et noires, criblé de hurlements et de suppliques. Soudain une vision s'imposa à lui. Deux longues silhouettes sombres qui tendaient vers lui leurs mains crochues.

__

Eux

Il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol, haletant.

- Non, gémit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors que les cris résonnaient de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus nets à ses oreilles

__

" Je vous en supplie ! Tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place ! "

- Par pitié, souffla-t-il, faite que cela cesse

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que tout ne faisait que commencer

Taaaadaaaaaa !

Enfin, chapitre fini ! ! ! Oh, ça m'aura pris, allez, quoi, 8 ou 9 mois ? Mais bon, au moins cette fois-ci vous commencez à avoir des réponses, non ? Et le pauvre Tom qui ne sait pas encore que c'est le début de sa descente aux Enfers

Ah oui, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, le Howard Potter de ce chapitre est bien le père de James, le grand-père de Harry. Bref, vous en apprendrez plus sur lui en temps voulu

Et bien sur ce bonne fin de vacances, joyeuse rentrée et, pendant que j'y suis Review, anyone ?


End file.
